


盟主家属是怎样的江湖地位

by murdmoudi



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdmoudi/pseuds/murdmoudi
Summary: 初出茅庐菜鸟准武林盟主家属翠x武林精英少侠准武林盟主萌未完结





	盟主家属是怎样的江湖地位

序章  
“翠翠哥，翠翠哥！等等萌萌呀！”  
大桃树下，一颗圆圆的小团子努力地想追上前面那个比他高不了多少的身影，奈何胳膊短腿短，怎么也追不上，还跌了两跤。  
“萌萌是笨蛋。”  
前面稍大一点的团子手中扯着飞得高高的风筝，嘴上嘲笑着，却也放慢了脚步等后面哪个小的。  
小团子磨蹭着爬起来，又指着天上拍起手来。  
“翠翠哥，快，风筝飞高高~”  
大团子对手中的风筝没了兴趣，随手便扔到了一旁，要拉着小团子往大树的方向跑去。  
“萌萌，哥哥带你爬树去！”  
“萌萌不会爬树…”  
小团子被拽得磕磕绊绊，一脸委屈，大眼睛水汪汪的，好像小嘴一撅马上就要哭出来。  
“萌萌不怕，哥哥背着你，咱们上树摘桃子吃。”  
也没有多远的路，转眼间两个小家伙就来到了树下，大团子蹲在小团子前面，小团子轻轻趴在他身上，小手轻轻抱住了他的脖子。  
“那，那你一定不要摔了我啊。”  
小团子偷偷看看下面，害怕得把脑袋藏在大团子的颈窝。  
“好萌萌，我铁定不会摔了你，不过你也要把我抱紧了，是抱紧紧哦。”  
“萌萌抱紧紧了。”  
小团子听话地用自己最大的力气紧紧箍着大团子的脖子。  
“诶呦，你要勒死我啊。”  
大团子抱怨了两句，却也没叫小团子松开一些，开始手脚并用地爬树。  
“翠翠哥，萌萌还是怕…”软糯的声音在耳边响起来。  
“萌萌乖，你怕就闭上眼睛，咱们马上就到了，树上有好多大桃花！”  
“嗯，萌萌不怕了。”  
大团子爬得飞快，一眨眼就爬到了分叉处，把小团子放到一根结实的枝杈上坐好。  
“登登~萌萌，睁开眼睛吧，看看，这些花是不是好漂亮！”  
小团子眨巴了两下睁开了眼，迷糊着问大团子，“可是翠翠哥，没有桃子呀！”  
“是我记错了，桃子还没结出来呢。”  
大团子不好意思地挠了挠脑袋。  
没有吃到桃子，小团子有些不高兴，可是他知道翠翠哥哥好辛苦把他背上来的，他看了看满树粉嫩嫩的大桃花，又觉得没吃到桃子也没关系，这些花好漂亮好香啊。  
“啊丘！”小团子打了个大喷嚏，“好香啊。”  
大团子看着他跟桃花一样粉嘟嘟的小脸蛋，忍不住凑上去亲了一口，感觉自己已经吃到了桃子肉了。  
“好萌萌，你别走好不好。”  
大团子捧着小团子的小脸特别舍不得。  
“可是，萌萌要和师父在一起啊，师父说要走了。”  
“萌萌你就不能留下来和我在一起吗？”  
“可是，可是萌萌还没长大呢，师父说，只有长大了才能…”小团子突然对着大团子耳语。  
“那说好了，萌萌，等你长大了，我就娶你为妻，咱俩就可以一直在一起，永远也不分开。”  
“好诶，萌萌要和翠翠哥哥在一起！”  
“萌萌，这树上还有鸟蛋呢，我去偷几个来，咱们一会儿烤着吃。”  
大团子便向更高的枝杈进发，上面果然有个鸟窝，大团子伸手一掏，返回来冲小团子摊开掌心，里面果然有两枚白白的上面还有小黑点的鸟蛋，小团子高兴得直拍手。  
“小兔崽子，又偷鸟蛋！看我不放鸟啄你！”美人师父气得站在树下跳脚。  
“萌萌，咱们快跑！”大团子背起小团子，一手握着鸟蛋，一手抓着旁边的藤条荡了下去。  
“飞喽！”  
两个团子欢快的笑声，整个山上都能听得见。

1.  
碧华山上一间小草堂里，一男子端坐上位闭目养神，看上去四十左右，眉眼端正，看得出年轻时是个美人。  
“师父。”门前不知何时站着一儿郎，礼行得端端正正，毕恭毕敬。  
老美人让他这突如其来一声唤吓得抖了个机灵，抹了把头上的汗，“你这小子，怎么还在这？”  
“师父，徒儿这就下山，临行前特来跟师父告别。”崔珉豪倒是没留意师父语气中的不耐烦，反而缓缓解释起来。  
“行了行了，快走吧，早几日就放你下山历练，你倒好，磨磨蹭蹭到今天还没走，你是不是想赖我这个老头子在这山上一辈子？”  
见师父面露不悦，崔珉豪大急，“徒儿绝不是这个意思，刚刚走过这里，见师父门前堆满了落叶，徒儿想为您将它们扫净了再走。”说罢便摘下背上的包裹，径自拿起笤帚扫了起来。  
桃泽师父知道那小子轴起来自己也管不了，便重新合上眼睛，又像是想起什么睁开了一只，“珉豪，如今你也到了弱冠之年，你此次下山，为师要你立个誓，除非武学大成，否则绝不上山回来见我。”  
“师父，我…”崔珉豪手上的动作一顿。  
“怎么，你有什么难处？不妨说来。”  
“我只是，只是觉得，”崔珉豪想了半天该如何措辞，“我从小随您在这山上长大，您对我便如亲生父母一般，您教了我太多太多，我会的一切事情都来自于您，可偏偏…关于武学，您为什么不曾教我分毫呢？”  
“你小时候也这么问过，还记得我是怎么答得吗？”桃泽师父闻言一笑，“武学这种事情，一靠天资，二靠悟性。你天资不足，为师便一直等你什么时候开悟，只是没想到啊，你这孩子，始终木头一根。”  
“徒儿让您失望了。”崔珉豪低下头去，心里像针扎一样。刚刚师父那些话，他每一个字都记得，那时候他刚过了成天只惦记着玩的岁数，勤奋好学起来，想学得一身好武艺，扬名立万，可师父的一番话给他当头泼了一盆冷水。那以后他勤勤恳恳，听着师父的每一句教诲，每日挑水做饭，生火砍柴，把这山上大大小小的脏活累活全包了，本以为总有一日，自己可以悟出什么，可如今都要下山了，还是师父口中的那块蠢木头，此次下山，怕就是师父已经彻底放弃了他，若等他武学大成的那一天，怕是永远也没机会回来见师父了。  
“你也别灰心，我问你，你为何要日日扫这落叶？”  
“不过是想给师父门前留一片清净。”  
“那你又为何日日挑水砍柴？”  
“我…不过是为了咱们师徒二人的生存罢了。”  
“那我再问，我为何要着门前的一片清净？人为何要生存？”  
“这…”  
“你为何要习武？”  
“……徒儿愚钝。”  
桃泽又笑了，“罢了，我与你说这些，并非是想让你当下就开悟，只是你若是哪日想到了答案，别忘了为师今天说的话。让你下山是为了你好，这山上看起来视野开阔，可实际上山雾重重，反倒能蒙了你的眼。”  
崔珉豪一脸凝重，似是深深品味了一下，“…弟子受教，多谢师父。”  
将最后一片落叶扫净，珉豪拾起自己的包袱，转身向着屋里又重重行了一个礼，见师父闭着眼睛不理他，便要转身离去。  
“慢着，”桃泽突然出声喝住了他，“下山以后，多长几个心眼，你那点身手，碰见狠角色了，打不过就赶紧跑，啥都没有命重要。”  
“是。”  
“钱财乃身外之物，要是你有一天小命难保，其他的一切事物，能舍便舍。”  
“徒儿知道了，多谢师父。”

山下的集市上，崔珉豪漫无目的地走着，内心有些茫然。现下他初入武林，江湖上一个认识的人都没有，顶着这样一份愚钝的天资，师门也是个名不见经传的，这第一步，究竟该如何迈出去？眼下身上的盘缠也不够了，要不干脆找个地方做工，还能扫听一下如今的江湖局势如何。  
他正打算着，没留神让身后的人撞了一个趔趄。那人身后还跟着几人，都是脚步匆匆，衣着款式虽各有不同，手上的佩剑却几乎一模一样，大抵是同一帮派的人马，不知为了什么要紧事奔波于此。  
这些事情崔珉豪可是没注意到，他正忙着弯腰心疼呢。原来刚刚被撞那一下，好巧不巧怀里揣的一块玉佩给撞了出来，掉在地上，应声而碎。  
其实这玉佩说白了也就是块未经雕琢的璞玉，成色一般，质地倒是挺脆，掉地上就粉碎了，搁在他们碧华山上遍地都是。之所以让崔珉豪这么看重，也不过因为此玉系他师父老人家亲手捡来，亲手拴上绳子挂在他身上，且不说后来又有了一丝特别的意义。  
“诶，你们…，看着点啊。”崔珉豪捧着一堆碎玉渣子，再想去找撞他的人，一抬头只来得及看清那队人最末一位的衣着打扮，未等迈步去追，他们已经三拐五拐不见了踪影，只得蹲回去细细收好一地的碎玉。  
谁都没留意，又一人此时从他旁边经过，错身之时，眼光意味不明。

2.  
崔珉豪见那一伙人不像是寻常百姓，本着他师父教给的多一事不如少一事，也没想着再去寻那些人要个说法，只是好巧不巧，这才不过半日便又让他遇见了。  
初始他只觉得迎面过来那人有些眼熟，回想起来，这不就是他方才回头去找，看见的最末那人吗，想来也是天意，又毕竟是他从小带着的玉，说不定能换些个赔偿。  
崔珉豪向自己左手边迈过一步，拦住那人，行上一礼，“阁下，我是…”  
话没说完，只见那人眉目一挑，一把抓住他的手臂，“跟我来。”  
说罢拽着珉豪便走，珉豪见此人身量不甚强壮，手上力气却不小，他挣不脱不说，还不得不被他强拉着走上好远。  
二人来到一僻静处，那人才放开了抓他的手，“行了，现在说吧。”  
崔珉豪打算开门见山，“我先给你看一样东西。”便要上怀里将那一包碎玉拿出来。  
“慢着，”谁知那人又一把按住了他的手，阻止他掏东西的动作，“此事先不急。实不相瞒，我家大人此行出了一点岔子，东西现在不在我手上，阁下不如随我等上两天，待东西到手，我必定亲手交给阁下。”  
“等？等什么…在哪等？”一段话崔珉豪听得云里雾里。  
李泰民看着眼前这人，心里也有些犯嘀咕。

江湖上近些年来，有不少青年才俊崭露头角，他李泰民更是其中翘楚。他自小跟在师父身边习武，学成后靠着一身本事行侠仗义，闯出了不小的名堂，甚至还有人传，说这武林盟主的位置早晚会被他坐上。  
李泰民初入江湖不过二三年，师出名门，说没有一颗兼济天下的心是不可能的，人们吹捧他，他也不推辞，早已视匡扶正义，惩恶扬善为己任。只是闯荡得久了，也渐渐发觉武林这趟浑水有多深。单靠着自己的武艺和一腔热血是不够的，所以李泰民虽明面上还是那个一身正气的江湖少侠，暗地里其实却在为被众人视作“邪门歪道”的千机堂做事。  
他与那千机堂的堂主温流是多年的好兄弟。千机堂是个秘密组织，势力遍布全国，不做别的，专门搜罗江湖人士所犯下的罪证，小到瓜果牛羊大到牵涉皇亲国戚，只要你犯得下，全都能被他们所掌握。大多人都对千机堂恨得牙痒痒，视他们为武林的毒瘤，骂他们靠着喝人血发迹，可李泰民却不那么觉得。那些人越是对千机堂恨之入骨，越说明他们有把柄在人家手上，而有了千机堂，恶人有所忌惮，而他们想要惩奸除恶也能有所凭据，在李泰民看来，这千机堂是维护天下安宁的一大保障。只是由于千机堂获取消息的方式过于卑鄙，令江湖人所不齿，他也不好明面上站出来支持，所以只是私下里帮他们搜集些情报。  
今日李泰民本是尾随着红柳阁的一行人来到此处。一月前红柳阁的少阁主调戏静归派的小尼姑未果，失手将人杀死，却在现场落下了随身的扇子，不知被何人捡去，静归派苦于没有证据，至今未能惩戒凶手。谁知黑市上突然放出消息，说是金河庄花了重金，拿到了这把扇子，要用它来换红柳阁手上已有的一样东西。这金河庄是当今武林盟主河应龙的住处，现下这么大费周章地寻来这把扇子，想必是红柳阁所掌握之物对于河应龙来说无比珍贵，牵扯甚远。  
李泰民已经跟了红柳阁的人数日，已知今日就是两个帮派交易之日，不管是红柳阁少阁主奸杀尼姑的证据，还是金河庄的秘密，他都务必要拿到手。方才他已经乔装金河庄的人拿着一把假扇子骗走了红柳阁交换的物件，又打晕了他们的一名手下，换上他的衣服引金河庄来接头的人上钩，谁知那崔珉豪好巧不巧自己撞了上来，李泰民又见过他和那队人有接触，便把他当做是金河庄的接头人，这才一把将他拉走。

崔珉豪哪知道眼前这人心里正琢磨多大一盘棋，刚才他说的话自己半天都没想明白，“那个，你，你能再说一遍吗？”  
李泰民不知此人是真的不懂还是在和自己装傻，一面加紧提防一面又想怎样让他把扇子交到自己手上，“说来惭愧，在下手上还有一些事情要办，你若不嫌弃，不如与我同行。”开口之后他心里咯噔一下，自己情急之下信口胡编，恐怕对方已经听出其中的破绽了。  
“这，不太好吧……算了算了，也不值什么钱，不用你赔了…”崔珉豪牢记师父保命要紧的教诲，看对方脸色刚刚不大对，似乎不是好招惹的，摆摆手就想转身溜了。  
却不想他这样的举动正犯了李泰民的忌讳，见那人要跑，他一把揪住那人后领子，紧接着便朝他背上拍了一掌，本以为会迎来一场缠斗，谁知那人挨了他一下之后竟直接晕了过去。李泰民也没管扶他，倒是先去翻他怀里，包袱都被他整个翻了个，全身找遍了也没见扇子，怕是事先被他转移了，李泰民只好连人带东西的一并带走。 

崔珉豪醒来时发现自己正待在一间小巧的卧房里，随身的东西都摆在一旁。他依稀记得自己拦下了那队人中的一个打算问问这赔玉的事，见对方似乎不是善茬便要溜，不想被拽住了领子，后面的便没了印象，不知怎的来到了这里。他爬起来打量周围，这房间家具摆设一应俱全，就是哪里显得怪怪的，崔珉豪转悠了两圈才明白，这屋子没门没窗啊，那他是从哪进来的？  
“有人在吗？来人啊…这是哪啊？…”  
“别叫了，你在我的密囊里。”一个声音远远闷闷的，像是从他头顶发出来的。  
“啊？密囊？”  
“金河庄的人，连密囊都不知道？行了，反正我都已经暴露了，你带我去你藏扇子的地方，我就把你放出来。”李泰民没想到那人居然还妄图和自己装傻。  
“不是，我不是什么金河庄的人，更不知道你说的什么扇子。”崔珉豪总算知道师父老骂他愚钝不是逗他玩的，这不知名的声音说的每个字他都懂，可连在一起简直让他怀疑是不是在考他。  
“你不是金河庄的人，为何要主动与红柳阁的人搭讪？”  
“红柳阁的人又是谁？”  
“我！”  
“啊？你？是红柳阁的人？”  
“不是。”李泰民觉得自己都要被他绕晕了，气得直翻白眼，“算了你出来。”  
他一念口诀，崔珉豪只觉得天旋地转，下一刻便站在了地上，眼前一匹白马，马上坐着一人，一袭白衣，此时天色已暗，崔珉豪却分明觉得那人的眉目亮得逼人，差点慑中了心魄一般，仔细看去，才发现正是今日被自己拦下的那人，只是此时换了衣服又骑在马上，看上去竟与白天大不相同。崔珉豪说不上来，他只觉得这人立在那，全身就透着一股子正气。  
“别想着再跑。”李泰民从马上跳下来，“我不是红柳阁的人，红柳阁此时应该正聚在一块骂我呢。”  
“你，你到底想要干什么？”说来也怪，他刚刚在那间屋子里听这人说话心里毛得很，这一出来看见人心里却踏实下来。  
“你怎么还装傻？”李泰民见他还是一副受惊的样子，气不过直接抓过他的右臂，撸开袖子，露出白白的胳膊。  
“诶你干嘛…”崔珉豪见他撸完一只不够还要抓着他左手看，只觉大大的不合适。  
“怎么会？”金河庄的弟子右臂上都有统一的图腾纹身，可泰民找遍了他两只手臂也什么都没有，“你真的不是金河庄的人？”  
“你要我说几遍，我真的不是。”  
“那你今日拦下我，所为何事？”  
“你们领头的撞坏了我的玉佩，我想让你带我去找他问问能不能赔…”  
“赔你个大头鬼！”李泰民这下是真生气了，他很可能功亏一篑，就因为眼前这个人，把事情给搞砸了。这人不是金河庄的接头人，那么现在他拿不到扇子不说，真正的接头人若是找到红柳阁，那他此前用假扇骗取证物便全暴露了。  
“我现在跟你说清楚，你看到的撞坏你玉佩的那伙人里面，没有我，我只是刚才换了跟他们一样的衣服，你认错人了，而且你坏了我的大事了，现在恐怕有两个门派的人要合起伙来追杀我！”  
“这，原来是误会一场，这位兄台，实在是抱歉抱歉…”崔珉豪一听，心里也十分的过意不去。  
“你先别说话，让我想想。”李泰民气得直想厥过去。“恐怕来不及了，追兵应该快到了。”  
“那怎么办？”崔珉豪彻底慌了神，他才刚下山啊，就要见识大阵仗了。  
“能跑就跑，跑不了，就打。”  
“那…那兄台你赶紧跑，我…我帮你掩护。”  
“你还是让我省省力气吧，我之前与你说话应该也被人看见了，你已经择不清了。”李泰民口诀又是一念，将崔珉豪重新收入密囊，上马绝迹而去。

3.  
崔珉豪再次从密囊中出来，他和李泰民二人已身在一间客栈之中。崔珉豪扶着桌子晃了两下才稳住。  
“兄台，这…现下情况如何？”崔珉豪还记着因为自己认错人连累了对方的事，连问询一句，都心怀歉疚。  
“这里离咱们初见的地方已经隔了两个镇子了，眼下两大门派的人还没有追来，咱们先在这里休息一晚，明日继续赶路。”李泰民语气倒是没有了之前的怒气。  
“崔某必须再道一句抱歉。”  
“算了，反正也抓你跟着跑路了。你姓崔？全名叫什么啊？”  
“在下崔珉豪，敢问兄台？”  
“别兄台兄台的，我叫李泰民。”却是朝他一笑。  
“好名字。”崔珉豪礼节性地回应，让人感觉不管叫什么名都能被这么夸。  
“你没有听说过我？”李泰民觉出眼前人的不同寻常，他每次报出名号，对方要么吓得跪地求饶，要么崇拜得五体投地，倒只有这人，波澜不惊，似乎从没有听过他的名字一般。  
“我自幼跟随师父在碧华山修习，前日才下了山，对于江湖上的事情知之甚少，没听过李兄的名讳，见谅见谅。”  
“没事，我又没怪你。”  
“想必李兄一定是江湖上有头有脸的人物，还要劳烦你多指教了。”  
“哪里哪里，不过是有些虚名，”李泰民实在有些受不了他这一板一眼的样子，把自己都要带歪了，“诶你，说话不用这么严肃，放松一点没事的。”  
“我…从小便一直与师父生活，也没对他之外的人说过话，所以…”崔珉豪憨笑着摸了摸耳朵。  
“算了，你觉得舒服就好了。”李泰民见他实在是憨直得有趣，问什么都一应答了，忍不住笑了出来。  
“李兄，我还想问问你，明日有何打算，你可有什么安身之地是可以避一避的？”  
“安身之地我倒是有，只是东西还没拿着，我也不好回千机堂。我打算等到时机合适，会一会那追兵，能将金河庄手上的扇子夺来才最好。”  
“啊…李兄，这，你不是说两大门派的人都要寻你，你我只有二人，还是不要硬碰硬的好，你不是说可以回…千机堂，那我们干脆去叫些人马好应付追兵吧。”  
谁知道李泰民听完他的话又笑了，“看来你是真的没有听说过我啊，放心吧，小爷本事大得很，这两个帮派，也是只有帮主来了才能叫我看得上眼，况且谁告诉你我要和他们硬碰硬了，到时候，哪怕咱们只有两个人，也能够全身而退。”  
崔珉豪白日里见得李泰民，虽视线不好，也觉得这个人一身凛然正气，大有睥睨天地的豪气。现下在室内也不知是烛火柔和，这人方才亮度朝自己笑，却是充满了少年人的调皮和朝气，之前只觉得眉目锋利的脸，现下也显得线条圆润可爱。  
只是他心下还是忐忑，他还什么都没学成，远不到发挥作用的时候，“李兄的本领高强我自然是相信的，只是我实在顶不上用，怕到时候拖了你的后腿。”  
“你放心，若情况紧急，我便再把你收进密囊里带在身上便是。”李泰民也是顺口想的主意抚了他的忧心，“崔兄此次下山所为何事？”  
“师父只是说叫我下山历练，还说除非我武学大成，否则别想上山回家。”说起他师父让他立的誓言，崔珉豪还不好意思笑了一笑。  
“人家都是学有所成了才闯荡江湖，想着有一天能扬名立万，你师父真是与众不同，和别人反着来。”  
“从小师父就说我天资不高，不是练武的材料，也从不肯教我，我整日在山上做些杂活，闲下来了就爬爬树打打鸟，等到该下山了，竟是一点真功夫也没能学到。”崔珉豪说着又心感惭愧了。  
李泰民倒没觉得怎样，不说别人，单是千机堂里就有人不会武艺却凭着旁的本事坐上高位呢，人各有所长，混江湖也不一定只有武功高才行。话说回来，这爬树打鸟的习惯，倒是和他小时候很像呢。  
“崔兄不必介怀，这开蒙晚却仍武学大成的人也不是没有，我看你…体格硬朗，应是习武的好材料，等这件事过去了，不嫌弃的话，我帮你看一看。”  
“那我先谢过了。”

两人有一搭没一搭地聊着，期间李泰民又将千机堂与金河庄以及红柳阁之间的纠葛与崔珉豪讲了。  
“这么说来，金河庄是武林盟主的势力，武林盟主也会有见不得人的事情？”崔珉豪没想到自己初入江湖不久就能探听到此等辛密。  
“越是身居高位，就越是不想让人知道自己做过的丑事，越是要不惜一切代价去掩盖，这次恐怕要啃到一块硬骨头。”  
李泰民右手一抬，轻轻念了句口诀，手上便多了一条绣帕，这便是他从红柳阁弄来的，武林盟主的辛密。这绣帕上密密麻麻的全是细小的字，周围还有各种花纹，相互覆盖，针脚复杂使得那字迹一个也看不清，想来是怕落在歹人手中才做了密，只有最精巧的绣娘方可知道如何拆开那上面用于掩盖的花纹，露出下面的字迹，看来还只有交给千机堂的能工巧匠才能破译。  
不同于李泰民正琢磨手帕上的花样，崔珉豪正惊叹于他李兄这隔空取物的本领。  
“李兄，你手里怎会凭空多了一条手帕？”  
“我只是将手帕从密囊里换到我的手上。”李泰民还只是寻常说道，又一念口诀，手帕又凭空消失了。  
“密囊就是，我刚刚待的那个小房子？”崔珉豪没有一点掩饰自己的惊诧的意思。  
“你该不会，真的连密囊是什么都不知道吧？”这下轮到李泰民诧异了。  
崔珉豪一脸真诚地点了点头。  
“密囊是习武之人用来放置随身物品的空间，不是什么稀罕东西，往往入门级别就能够使用了，使用者功力越深，所能获得的空间就越大。”李泰民看他一脸憨样，只好耐心解释起来。  
“那它是什么样的？”没想到崔珉豪还挺勤学好问。  
“什么什么样，你之前不是才从我的密囊里出来吗？”  
“我只见过里面的样子啊，外面呢，也没见你把什么带在身上啊。”  
“这个，其实严格说来，不是带在身上的，密囊是在使用者的身体…里面。”李泰民说到一半突然觉得不对劲了，差点咬了自己的舌头。想来他还是头一次在密囊里面放了活物，还是个人，不提不觉得，让他这么细细掰扯起来，着实有些不好意思，却见对方神色如常，又觉得是不是自己想得太多了，总之以后，打死他也不往密囊里面装人了。  
“这样啊。”崔珉豪是断然不会往歪处想的，他只觉得原来习武还有这么多有意思的事情，他此前在山上实在是太狭隘了。  
“密囊是极容易获得的，但凡练过两下子的人都会有，只是大小不同，不过哪怕是最小的密囊也能抵上一间宅子大小，一般用于置物是绰绰有余的。”李泰民自己也是将密囊分成了许多小空间，崔珉豪待过的小房间就是其中之一。  
“你的意思是，我也可能有密囊？可是我怎么不知道，师父也从来没有告诉过我。”  
“密囊开启的口诀一般只有使用者自己知道，是在密囊刚刚形成之后定下的，你师父有没有让你编过什么…口令密语之类的东西？”  
“口令密语…”崔珉豪脑子里突然蹦出来他师父那张风韵犹存的俊脸，眼前的画面是有一天师父抱着顶草帽回来，非说里面有条会跳舞的蛇，非要逼着他想什么西域魔咒。  
“凉，凉拌豆皮卷？”蛇最后跳没跳舞他不记得了，反正那天的蛇肉羹挺好吃的。  
“啥？”李泰民怎么也想不到崔珉豪会冒出这么一句。  
崔珉豪只觉得自己心口有些异样，似在微微发热，又不时有清凉之感。  
李泰民也发觉了他的变化，只是抱着稍微试探的想法，将自己的手穿过崔珉豪胸口，伸入他的密囊。  
下一刻，李泰民猛地抽回手，崔珉豪身上异样的感觉也消失了。  
李泰民久久回不过神来，还在回味刚刚的感受，崔珉豪密囊内的空间，广阔无垠，要说容得下山川河流，天地万物也不为过。  
这，这该是有多高深的修为啊……

4.  
李泰民半天才回过神，猛地将手抽出来，难以置信地看着崔珉豪。  
崔珉豪捂住自己的胸口，大口大口地呼着气，也是长久地回味在方才的感觉中，他刚刚眼看着李泰民伸手穿过他的胸膛，却未感到疼痛，这就是密囊被人探入的感觉吗，真是不太好，怎么仿佛魂魄被人拿走，心脏被人揪住似的。  
“我，这是，我也有密囊吗？”崔珉豪试探着问。  
“是，你刚刚说的那句就是开启你密囊的口诀，切记不要再告诉别人了，也不要让人…像我刚才那样探入你的密囊。”要说李泰民此时对崔珉豪的怀疑没有加深是不可能的，但还是把自己所知道的全部告诉了他。  
“凉拌豆皮卷？”  
“嘘！”李泰民快要觉得这人可能是真傻了，自己刚叫他不要再说，这人立马又重复一遍，倒也没工夫去纠结他这口诀有多么不同凡响了。  
“崔兄，我冒昧多问一句，你的师父，真的不曾教你武艺吗？”  
“对啊。”  
“你自己也不曾有练习？”  
“李兄这就说笑了，我天资愚钝，就算是有人指教还不一定学成，更别提自学了，那便是门路也摸不到啊。”  
李泰民看他的样子也不像是说谎，若真是这样还能拥有如此广纳万物的密囊，那怎回是天资愚钝，而该是天赋异禀才对。可万一崔珉豪是骗他的，那他的骗术也必定是高深莫测，令人真假难辨，若是带着什么目的来……这个人，自己不得不防。  
他又盯着崔珉豪看了看，又想到，这人若真是心有城府，刚刚怎会大大方方把密囊直接给自己探，好像丝毫不在意被自己发现，现下被自己怀疑也是一脸坦然。要知道，自己为了隐藏实力，都是将密囊分成了许多小份。  
饶是崔珉豪再不敏感，也觉出眼前人不对劲了，“李兄，可有什么不妥？”  
“啊，没什么，时候不早，不如早些歇息了，明早还要继续赶路呢。”  
“说的是。”崔珉豪环顾一周，有些局促起来。  
“怎么？”李泰民觉出他的变化，却无从理解，已经转身整理起床铺。  
“这里，只有一张床。”  
“是啊，咱们来的时候你还在我的密囊里，我一个人总不好要两间房吧，何况现在也没有其他空房了，委屈崔兄和我挤一挤？”李泰民笑说，他这些年闯荡江湖，风里来雨里去，在树上过夜的情况也不是没有，早不在意这些，倒不知对方有些讲究。  
“怎会委屈，我只是怕会有所冒犯。”见对方曲解了自己的意思崔珉豪赶忙解释。  
“你啊，做事太拘谨了，干什么都一板一眼的。”

崔珉豪双手紧紧地抓住缰绳，却不知该如何驾驭胯下正在的狂奔的马，只得任它带着自己不知往哪里去，头一次骑马的他哪里体验过马背上如此的颠簸，好几次几乎要掉下去。身后虽然被李泰民拦住了大批的人马，可还是有一两个冲了出来，对着自己穷追不舍，崔珉豪既怕在这马停下来被后面的人追上，又怕它无头苍蝇一样停不下来，当真是进退两难。  
昨日他与李泰民两人虽说刚刚相识便不尴不尬地同塌而眠，但好在两人都教养极好，一夜过去互不干扰。而正当他们启程之时，却不想遇到了金河庄的追兵，李泰民故技重施将崔珉豪收入自己的密囊中带着继续逃跑，奈何对方人手众多，还派了人在半路堵截，情急之下，李泰民只有让崔珉豪骑上自己的马，掩护他逃走。  
崔珉豪已经一度被颠簸得腾空而起，终于那马不知被什么绊了一跤前腿跪地，崔珉豪跟着便一个跟头栽了下来。他顾不上全身疼痛，看附近是不是谁家的一间仓库，机灵劲上来了一瘸一拐地躲了进去。  
仓库中尽是大大小小的木头箱子，崔珉豪掀起角落一只的盖子，赶巧里面空空如也，于是自己龇牙咧嘴地爬了进去，他刚刚那一跟头估计伤到了脚腕。给自己盖好了盖子，暗自祈祷对方千万不要找到这里更不要找到自己所在的箱子，一面又忍不住担心起李泰民的安危。方才那人将自己送上马背，转身独自御敌的情形还历历在目，不可能不感动。那人昨日的口气不小，定是武艺高强之人，可敌人来势汹汹，难免会寡不敌众。他们才相识一日，对方竟如此厚待他，何况这麻烦还是他招来的……崔珉豪从怀中掏出一条绣帕，这正是那金河庄要寻找的证物，是刚刚李泰民将他放出密囊前，特意嘱咐他一并带在身上的。他握紧了绣帕，心中暗道，一定要保护好这东西，一定要等到李兄赶来交到他手上！  
崔珉豪那边如何愧疚如何起誓不管，其实李泰民掩护他逃走，转移绣帕所在是一方面，二人分开行动减轻自己这边的负担也是目的之一，这会儿他倒是迷了心窍似的，放弃了先前对崔珉豪的所有怀疑。虽然大部分人还是缠着自己，偷跑出去的那个肯定也不会被轻易放过，少几个人是几个，自己解决起来也容易些。  
李泰民动作没有丝毫花哨，干脆利落，所过之处却不留活口，他也好，金河庄也好，此次的行动都是秘密的，日后无法拿到台面上来说道，他如今下了杀手，也好不落人把柄。此次对方的人确实过多，李泰民虽时时处于上风却难免有些狼狈，等终于解决了身边的麻烦，着实费了些力气，顾不上喘口气，便向着崔珉豪逃去的方向追。  
崔珉豪在箱子里藏着，也不知道时辰，更不知外面是否安全，自己该不该出来看一看，他想起密囊的用处，又念了一句“凉拌豆皮卷”把手上的绣帕藏进了自己的密囊，揉着自己酸疼的脚踝昏昏欲睡。  
可没过一会儿，他就清醒了，一种从未闻过的异香在仓库里蔓延。崔珉豪告诫自己不要去嗅，可他屏气没一会儿，便受不住大口呼吸起来，接着又被刺激得呛咳出声。  
崔珉豪捂着嘴咳了几声，他所在的箱子盖就被掀开来，几个提刀的人凶神恶煞地看着他，脑子里关于小命难保这四个字的描述前所未有地生动起来。  
“小兄弟，我要找的东西，在不在你身上？”为首那人虽是质问他，却在笑着，眼波竟透出一丝妩媚，崔珉豪差点以为自己看花了。  
“我不知道你说的是什么东西。”  
“既然如此，那你刚刚见了我为何要逃？”  
“你们那么多人朝我追来，我自然是要逃的。”  
“那好，看来你与此事无关，”后一句是对着手下人说的，“咱们走，回去找那李泰民。”  
“诶等等！我确实有你们要找的东西。”崔珉豪一听他们要去找李泰民，生怕他那边招架不住，自己一股脑全招了，丝毫没想过这会李泰民也许早已脱困而自己却根本没有一点应付的法子。  
“噢？”那人亮出了刀，“那就，想活命的话，乖乖交出来。”  
崔珉豪看见那白晃晃的刀子就开始眼晕，“我…在我的密囊里。”  
“那就拿出来啊。”  
“我，我不记得口诀了…”崔珉豪觉得自己浑身发虚使不上劲。  
“不记得了啊。”那人眼底透过一丝不易察觉的怒意，“好办，我用这把刀刺破你的胸口，然后把我要的东西，连同你的密囊一块儿挖出来！”  
说着左右的人已经按住了崔珉豪的手脚，那人的刀尖就抵着他的胸口。  
崔珉豪不敢睁开眼睛，手脚不受控制地发抖，分明觉得胸口已有些刺痛，濒死的恐惧令他冷汗直流，眼前一阵阵发黑。

5.  
“你这么吓唬他，不怕把他直接吓死，再也拿不回你要的东西？”一人话里满是不屑的讥笑，不疾不徐地走进仓库的大门。  
崔珉豪从没有一刻觉得李泰民那抹白色身影如此神圣伟大，简直像个从天而降的天神。  
“傻瓜，他们不会掏你的密囊，人要是死了，密囊也会随之消失，”李泰民先是看着崔珉豪，想要安慰他些许，后面的话，却是一转眼冲对方，意为警告，“里面的东西，就再也找不到了。”  
“想不到李少侠也会做这种偷别人东西的下作之事，不如我明日把你的所作所为昭告天下，看你还如何做得正人君子？”为首那人开口。  
李泰民看清那人的脸，佯作吃惊道，“我还以为这种见不得光事金河庄只会派些无名无姓的死士来做，没想到会在这里遇见你，陆青，堂堂金河庄二把手，原来地位这么低啊。没关系，你尽管去说，和金河庄秘密交易要案物证相比，我做的事情又算得上什么。”  
不理会陆青满脸怒意，李泰民径自走到还被几人按住的崔珉豪面前，“你怎么样？别怕，他们刚刚只是在诈你，你做得很好，只要东西还在你的密囊里，就没人敢要你的命。”  
崔珉豪顿时信心百倍，“嗯，你放心，我绝对不会拖你后腿的。咳咳…”只不过他豪言壮语才说了没两句，就不争气地又咳嗽起来，刚才他不知吸进了什么，一直惹得喉咙难受。  
李泰民见他咳个不停，有些担忧地皱了眉，谁知下一秒他就直接一口血喷了出来。  
“咳咳咳……噗！”  
“笨蛋！你连闭气都不会吗？你中毒了！”李泰民立刻封住他几个穴道，按住他的几个人看他这幅模样，也不屑地松开了手，任由他扑在李泰民身上。  
其实李泰民走进这间仓库前，就闻出了空气中的异样，只不过这时的毒气已经散得差不多，对人没什么威胁，谁知道崔珉豪这个傻子会中招，还这么严重。  
崔珉豪咳得停不下来，他两只手胡乱擦着嘴边咯出的血，心里唯一的想法就是，完了完了刚说不拖后腿这下又拖后腿了。  
“你们把东西交出来，我给你解药。”陆青早有预谋，按部就班谈起了条件。  
“我还要红柳阁的扇子。”李泰民面上不见一丝波动。  
“那怎么行，没了扇子，红柳阁来人我怎么交代？”  
“河应龙身为武林盟主，本就应该主持正义，怎能帮杀人凶手掩盖证据？你要的东西在我手上，红柳阁如今怎样也不再对你们有任何威胁，干嘛还要忌惮他们？”  
“那不如这样，我先给你解药，你把东西给我，我再给你扇子？”  
“先给我扇子。”  
“怎么，看来你这朋友的命，不怎么值钱啊。”  
“傻子一个，拖累了我一路，我早想把这家伙甩开了。”李泰民话音一落，崔珉豪的心立马凉了半截。  
“哈哈哈哈…”陆青笑起来着实魅人，“我就当你说的是真心话。”口诀一念，手中已经握着一把扇子。  
李泰民扶住身后的崔珉豪，“崔兄，把密囊打开吧。”语气理所当然得好像刚刚嫌弃对方的人根本不是他一样。  
崔珉豪还是很伤心啊，可是他也没法反驳，而且他也不想把东西交出去，那绣帕怎么都比扇子重要吧。  
“相信我。”李泰民嘴微微张开一条缝，用只有他们两人能听到的音量说。  
崔珉豪虽然不知道他要怎样做，可是对方向来带给他的那种安全感，让他一下子找到了主心骨的同时，还有了主意。  
“凉拌豆皮卷。”崔珉豪默念，李泰民瞅准时机伸手探入他的胸口，一下子摸到了那张绣帕。  
心口一凉，又是这种感觉，好像对方稍一用力就能捏爆自己的心脏，崔珉豪看李泰民就要抽出手来，突然使出全身的力气，紧紧握住了他攥着那条绣帕，马上要拿出密囊的哪只手臂。  
李泰民对他的举动只是疑惑了一瞬，就了悟般地松开了手中的绣帕，又向旁边摸了摸，许是有崔珉豪意念的辅助，另一件东西钻入了他的手心，像是一个布包，里面不知是什么东西，有很多，细细小小的，硬硬的。  
“解开它。”中了毒又被人探了密囊，崔珉豪虚弱得声音都发不出，只能用口型说道。  
李泰民一只手解开那包裹，把包袱皮攥在手里，里面的东西随之散落，他只摸到一点点，像是一堆小石子。  
他把包袱皮拿出来，一脸坦然举起让对方远远看了一眼，心里却暗暗骂崔珉豪就找了这么个破东西给他代替，这不立马就得露馅么。  
陆青递上扇子就想与他交换，李泰民却收回了手，“我总得先看见解药吧。”  
旁边的人便拿出一个小瓶子示意。  
这边两人才将手上的东西做了交换。李泰民打开扇面，果然是那少阁主整日拿在手里的那一把，江湖上很多人都见过，上面还沾着血迹。  
陆青这边脸色可是差多了，别说绣帕了，他就是从衣服上撕下一块也比手里的这块布要精致。  
李泰民自然是料得到这布只要一到对方手上就会露陷，还不等对方有所反应，他已经抽出了剑直接砍向拿解药的那人。他动作极快，饶是对方纷纷有所动作，兔起鹘落之间解药还是被他拿到了，他紧接着将其塞到崔珉豪手里，一手把他整个人提到个相对安全的角落。崔珉豪也是上道，自己乖乖躲到个桌子底下。  
“李兄揍他！诶这边这边…咳咳，小心你后面！咳咳咳……”崔珉豪这会儿突然来了精神，他还是第一次亲眼看见别人打架呢，虽然刀剑嗖嗖锵锵的声音听起来吓人极了，可是李兄一直在离他不超过三步远的地方，敌人还没靠近就被李泰民两下斩杀，连出招的机会都没有，他现在明白自己为什么觉得在李泰民身边有安全感了，因为他是真的厉害啊，也许这就是真正的大侠吧。崔珉豪的崇拜之情一时汹涌而至，他眼睛都不眨地看着那人，心里莫名喜不自胜，估计比自己武学大成都要高兴，看这动作怎么这么潇洒，他认识的朋友怎么这么帅！  
李泰民听见他的声音就烦，好在这边的敌人比起他刚刚对上的少了一大半，应付起来不算难事，只是他还从未和陆青交过手，这金河庄的二把手，不知道功力如何。  
谁知这陆青见自己被个冒牌货骗了，恼怒不已，出手竟失了章法，他虽然一心想要杀了李泰民痛快，却连连被他发现破绽。眼看带来的人一个个都已倒下，自己也越来越落得下风，不知从何处钻出一人，一身黑衣，脸上带着一个大大的庙会脸谱，只见他隔空对着李泰民施了一掌，直接将他弹开，趁机将陆青带走了。  
“李兄，你没事吧？”崔珉豪见状赶紧连滚带爬来到李泰民身边，十分关切。  
李泰民摇了摇头，眼睛盯着两人消失的方向，这样一位高手，别说见了，他竟然连听都不曾听说过。  
“没事就好…”崔珉豪两眼一翻晕了过去。  
“诶，崔兄，崔珉豪！”

“放开我！”陆青被脸谱人拉着跑去好远，直到那人觉得安全了手握得松了些才让他挣脱。  
“你的任务失败了。”  
“我知道。”  
“他们会拿这个做借口…”  
“你凭什么管我的事？用你告诉我吗？金河庄…早就没人拿我当人了，说得好听，副庄主，可谁不知道他河应龙眼里我就是个屁！”  
“那你不要回去了，你跟我走，就让他们以为你死了。”  
“我偏不！…我要是走了，就是遂了他们所有人的意，我偏不！他们越是看不上我，我越要留在那里，看谁走得远！河应龙那么恨我，可是他拿我没办法，他——怕——我！”  
“青儿！”  
“我劝你一句，别白费力气了。”

6.  
大团子晚上睡觉爱打把势，这天正跟床上“打拳”，一翻身压到一个软噗噗的东西，惊醒了，起来一看原来是小团子不知什么时候爬到他床上。  
“萌萌，醒醒，萌萌乖乖？”大团子轻轻地摇摇他。  
“唔…翠翠哥哥。”小团子一脸懵地揉着眼睛，半天睁不开。  
“萌萌怎么睡在这里了？”  
“师父说我长大了，不能和他一起睡了，可是萌萌好怕，萌萌不敢一个人睡。”小团子提起这事就一脸委屈，“翠翠哥哥能不能抱我睡觉啊…”  
大团子想了一想，把小团子温柔地抱在怀里，摸摸他的头发，“萌萌今天可以和我一起睡，可是从明天起，你得自己一个人睡。萌萌是男子汉，将来一定会成为顶天立地的大英雄，只有小孩子和小姑娘才不敢自己睡觉。”  
“翠翠哥哥是男子汉，萌萌不是…”小团子开始撒娇赖皮，“萌萌比你矮那么多。”  
大团子笑了，“那你就要多吃饭，多锻炼，总有一天会和我一样高的。”  
“翠翠哥哥就是大英雄，萌萌以后也要像你一样。”  
小小的团子，还什么都不懂，在他眼里，那个大团子能比他高一头，能背着他爬树，能把天上小鸟抓来给他玩，就已经是天底下最厉害的人。他自己太矮，完全没有概念，那大团子也只有他师父一半高。  
“萌萌乖乖睡觉，明天哥哥带你出去玩。”大团子已经带他躺下，见他还说个不停，用手帮他捂上眼睛。  
“翠翠哥哥真的明天以后都不陪萌萌睡觉了吗？”  
“你见过长大了还在一起睡觉的人吗？要是长大了，还在一起睡觉，那就只能说明，他们，他们…”  
“他们怎么了？”  
“他们是夫妻！”  
小团子被这个理论吓了一跳，想了一晚上也没想明白，迷迷糊糊在大团子怀里睡着了。  
结果第二天大团子一翻身，又压到一个软噗噗的团子。  
“翠翠哥哥，我们来做夫妻吧。”

李泰民眉头紧锁，一动不动盯着躺在床上的崔珉豪，那人刚刚不知梦见了什么，一直在傻笑，现在嘴角还上翘着。  
崔珉豪中了毒，虽然已经服了解药，还未清醒过来。李泰民的任务已经完成，两样东西都拿到了手，千机堂的人也已经来过完成了交接，按计划他该离开做自己的事情去了，可是崔珉豪中毒受伤与他有关，他此次任务能够完成也有赖于崔珉豪的帮助，他现在要是丢下他自己走了，于情于理都不太合适。  
更不要说李泰民现在对躺在他面前的人好奇死了。给他服过解药后，李泰民本想用自己的内力帮他推动解药在体内的运转好更快地解毒，谁知道刚刚将内力输送到他体内，便感受到对方本身，已经拥有极其醇厚内力，只是运转十分不畅，被他一带动，竟恰到好处地自己运转起来。不消一刻钟，崔珉豪由于中毒而灰败的肤色已经渐渐红润起来。  
不仅如此，崔珉豪在回来路上最难受的时候，嘴里叽叽咕咕说起了胡话，李泰民一开始还不当回事，冷不丁听见一耳朵却吃了一惊，这人梦中竟是在背武功秘籍。细细听来，发现他不是一句句地往外蹦，而是有头有尾，一字不落，完完整整地背完一整本，再换另一本从头开始背。李泰民听了一路，心里暗自数着，崔珉豪少说也背了数十本武功秘籍的内容，不仅包括一些在江湖上广为流传的习武最基本的心法，连许多帮派密不外传的武功也包括在内。听到自己正在修习的冲鼎之术时，李泰民差点手一抖把崔珉豪摔在地上。  
如此内力深厚，又熟知武功秘籍，连密囊都大得惊人，这样一个人，本应早早与他比肩，甚至超越他，大有一番成就。可面前这个人，不知在山上待了多少年，对武林中事一概不知，不会一招半式，跟人对打连躲都躲不开。刚刚李泰民虽然一心对敌，却也看得见崔珉豪一面勉强壮着胆子给他助威一面恨不得把自己缩成一团的样子。  
实在是太奇怪了。  
李泰民开始也怀疑过他是另有图谋才在自己面前装弱，可若真是在装，也露出太多破绽了吧，何况这人与自己相处两天，一直都在竭尽所能地帮他。想得越多反而会走进死胡同，反正人也跑不了，不如等醒了直接问。  
于是兢兢业业在床边守了大半夜的李泰民在某个时候便被那还在做梦的人一把搂在怀里，崔珉豪说梦话终于不背秘籍了，“好啊，那我们夫妻两个，就可以一起睡觉觉了。”  
李泰民：“……”

7.  
崔珉豪不明白李泰民为什么看着他总是一副吃到脏东西的表情，明明他刚醒来看到他的李兄对他不离不弃感动得七荤八素，对方那表情愣是让他没敢说话。  
“李兄，诶，李兄！”崔珉豪拦住看见他直想躲的人，规规矩矩行了个礼，“多谢李兄的照料。”  
“行了你，能不能别李兄李兄的，你今年多大啊，怎么跟个老头子似的。”  
“虚岁二十二。”崔珉豪有问必答。  
“…我比你还小两岁呢，快以后别叫我李兄了，都被你喊老了。”  
“那…”崔珉豪不知道该怎么称呼对方，一句话连开头都讲不出。  
“直接叫我名字不就行了，害我前两天被你带得也快成个老古板了。”  
“泰，泰民啊。”  
“嗯。你觉得好些了吗？你身上的毒已经解了，不过要想彻底恢复如初，还需要休养一阵子。我自作主张，把你带到我家里来了，外面就是我练功的院子，你没事可以到那晒晒太阳。”  
“我…”  
“现在先坐下，”李泰民给他搬了把凳子，“我有话要问你。”  
“好。”崔珉豪听话地坐下，抓了抓自己的衣服。  
“你知不知道，你的内力很深厚？”李泰民开门见山。  
“什么内力，我…我未曾习武，怎会来的内力？”  
“是吗？”李泰民不怀疑他说谎，崔珉豪内力虽然深厚，但是运转不畅，似是从没有被使用过的样子，也正因如此，李泰民要问他“知不知道”，他越来越觉得，自己对面是一个武功高强而不自知的高手，“你恐怕不知道，密囊的大小全看主人的功力修为，那日我探入你的密囊，那里面大得可以装下天地，功力深厚到密囊能与你相提并论轮的人，我至今，闻所未闻。”  
“怎么会？”崔珉豪显然被他这几句话唬住了。  
其实密囊的大小不重要，一个人有多少东西需要随身携带？最低级的就足够使用，因此崔珉豪那个大得出奇的密囊其实就是鸡肋一样的存在，只因这背后的意味，才显得无比重要。又作为为数不多的崔珉豪能了解的概念，用它来说明最好不过。  
“你真的一点也不知道吗？”说来也对，要不是自己，对方连密囊是什么东西都不知道。  
崔珉豪摇了摇头。  
“那这个你总该知道什么，”李泰民话锋一转，“你怎么会了解那么多武功秘籍？”  
“嗯？哦，那些是我小时候师父逼着我背的，背不下来还要打手心呢。”  
“…你，背都背下来了，为什么不按照上面练一练呢？”  
“我天资不高，虽然全部背了下来，可是却不能理解，更不知如何使用。”  
李泰民看着这个内力那么强的人睁着他那双大眼说自己天资不高就脑瓜仁疼。他习了那么多年武练了那么多年功，现在为了有所突破还得时刻警惕就怕走火入魔，到头来还不如他随便捡回来的一个笨蛋，上哪说理去？  
不过头疼归头疼，李泰民突然有了一个大胆的想法。

“你先把最简单的练起来，首先就是把你那一身的内力流转起来，闭上眼睛，集中你所有的注意力去感受……”  
“嗯，感觉到全身的力量都在你手上的时候，一掌打过去……”  
“也不用这么用力，放松一点，你快僵得像块木头了……”  
“你不是已经背下来了吗就按那个…哦我忘了，你背一遍我解释给你听……”  
李泰民不知道哪根筋打搭错了开始一肩挑起了指导崔珉豪这根木头达成他武学大成终极目标的重担。  
倒不是他多么乐于助人，这崔珉豪未涉江湖事，此时无处可去，若是真有一天武学大成定是各路门派争相拉拢的对象，自己要是把他放走了，日后再相见还不知是敌是友。而现如今崔珉豪还没弄清楚怎么回事就帮了千机堂的大忙，自己留他在身边，也好将自己和千机堂这几年来的理念一点一点渗透给他。  
最重要的是，崔珉豪要是个从里到外打也打不透的实心木头，那他肯定死也不干，偏偏这块木头里头却是通透的，有功力积累又连招数都知道，只差一个人来给他讲透，将二者结合到一起。要是让自己给做成了，倒是很有不一样的成就感。李泰民觉得自己做的事情崔珉豪的师父完全可以在他下山之前就做好，这样下来就是绝顶高手还谈什么武学大成了才上山？真不知道这师徒二人到底哪一个比较奇葩。  
只不过他想得简单，崔珉豪用实际行动证明了他师父把他扔下山不管的做法有多么明智。用不知什么方法帮他练就了一身内力，死记硬背了那么多秘籍，就是不告诉他怎么用，为什么？因为他是真听不懂啊。  
单是让他这醇厚的内力在全身稍稍流转，都花了他们将近一个月的工夫，李泰民才明白之前他那哪是内力运转不畅啊，那根本就是一潭死水，转也转不动。  
李泰民开始担心他是不是干脆去找一个凡夫俗子从头教起也比点拨崔珉豪来得快一些。  
不过崔珉豪还是有优点的，他的技能点一旦打透了，就不会再有失手的可能。一般人学会用掌风拍断一颗树，下一次或许就不能使出同样的劲道，除了和实力有关，也取决于人的状态等很多因素，李泰民自己也不能保证，可崔珉豪做得到，他若会了，便是真的彻彻底底地会了。  
于是在又一颗大树应声而倒之后，李泰民把崔珉豪领进了屋。  
“你那么厉害，手上得有件兵器，才能显得更威武。”李泰民不是没有对崔珉豪笑过，只是这一次是这段日子来少有的心平气和。  
“我怎么会厉害，泰民你别笑话我，没有你在，我什么都不成。”崔珉豪知道自己几斤几两，被这么夸赞当然心虚得不行。  
“你现在当然不厉害，但是过个三五年就说不定了，想不想成为和我比肩的大侠？”  
想自然是想的，只是崔珉豪不大敢想，敢想也不敢说。他们初识那次，李泰民以一敌多，英姿飒爽的身影一直印在他脑海里，他虽木讷，却清楚地知道，李泰民年纪轻轻就在江湖上有一定声望，心里想的惦记的也都是武林的安定，这种修为和境界，是他崔珉豪只敢仰望的，能得那人点拨一二已是他感激不尽，怎敢妄图与他比肩？  
“想什么呢，别愣神，你有什么偏好吗，你师父是用什么的？”李泰民也不管他不吭声，自顾在自己的收藏里翻找。  
“师父他一年也不见动过几回手，最多就是把鞋脱下来抽我，不过他年轻时候好像用过鞭子。”  
使鞭子的吗？  
李泰民好像想起来什么，可是记忆模糊到抓摸不着，还没等他理清头绪就被打断，一件兵器落入他的视线。  
“…刀怎么样，跟你身材还挺配的。”之前不显，这些日子相处下来，李泰民诚心承认，崔珉豪宽肩长腿，藏在那青布麻衣下的，定是十分可观的身材。  
他不过是想象着崔珉豪拿刀的样子，却想起了另一个人。  
一个他算是未曾亲眼见过的人。  
手中的刀其貌不扬，在一堆兵器中黑得有些兀兀秃秃，是当时李泰民为自己寻一把随身的宝剑时，一并带回来的。  
说起来这把刀和他的剑还是同一块钢铸出来的，他买下了自己的剑，看到这刀就鬼使神差地走不动路。  
他时常偷偷幻想，如果那个人挥舞这把刀会是什么样子，如果有一天自己能见到他，双手把这把刀捧到他面前，那个人，会不会拿起它。  
然而他也是只敢想的人，他那么想见那个人，那么想把自己的刀送给他，却也清清楚楚地知道，就算有一天见到了那个人，那个人又怎么可能收下他这把普普通通的刀呢？那个人，一定是早就用着天下最好的刀剑，纵横天地。  
李泰民缓缓抚摸着刀鞘上他亲手缠上的布条，与其一直埋在角落里等待着不可能拿起它的那个人，倒不如，让更合适的人拥有他。  
“试试看，称手的话，它就是你的了。”李泰民再一次笑着说，显得有些随意但又无法说不诚心。  
“这…”崔珉豪自认接受不起，却一句拒绝的话也说不出，伸手接过来。  
他轻轻拔刀出鞘，刀在手中分量重重的，稳稳当当，有心想拿起挥舞一番，却不知道动作，就这么傻愣愣地握在手里，不好意思地朝李泰民点了点头。  
李泰民先前只觉得他是块呆木头，大眼无神，现在不知道是不是自己的刀的加成，整个人都不太一样了，先前怎就没发现，这人脸上的轮廓还挺俊逸，眼中有了光，薄唇一抿，功夫还没练得怎样，看上去倒是有些大侠的风采了。

8.  
“你师父有没有叫你背过刀谱？”  
“嗯，有的。”  
“果然都替你打算好了啊…”  
“什么？”  
“嗯？我是说那从今天起你把刀谱背给我听，我来教你怎么把手里这把刀用得帅气。”

近日来江湖上风平浪静，就连千机堂都没有棘手到需要他来解决的案子，李泰民乐得清闲，专心指导起崔珉豪的习武进程起来。值得欣慰的是，崔珉豪武学方面的造诣几乎有了质的飞跃，本来武学方面的东西就是触类旁通，又加上崔珉豪除了理解能力差点本就是个武功大神，所以即使愚笨如他也能渐渐掌握了技巧，再不像二人刚开始的时候那般费力耗时了。  
只是表面上越是平静，就越要提防内部的暗潮汹涌。静归派已经拿着千机堂给的证物上门讨伐了红柳阁的少阁主，金河庄在与红柳阁的交易中吃了亏，暗中撤去了对他们的支持，红柳阁一蹶不振，就此没落了。  
这天崔珉豪正在水边修习刀法，刀风正震得水花四溅，一旁监工的李泰民被溅一身水不见气恼反而还十分欣慰地瞧着他。  
千机堂的信使就是这个时候到的，似是不习惯在此见到李泰民之外第二人还一脸狐疑盯了专心练功的崔珉豪好几眼。  
“不碍事，有什么你就说吧，珉豪是自己人。”李泰民看出了那人的迟疑，于是解释道。  
“……此事我等实在无能为力，只好再次劳烦世叔你了。”  
“这是哪里话，麻烦你告诉温流大哥一声，就说李某一定不负所托。”  
“多谢世叔。”  
“应该的。”  
崔珉豪一套刀法舞完，看着李泰民与那人客套一番转身回来，手中拿着的，正是上次差点要了他小命的“烫手山芋”，金河庄苦苦追寻的绣帕。  
“看来咱们得再跑一趟了。”  
崔珉豪露出他一向的我不懂求解释的表情。李泰民却拉住他，四下看看本就足够僻静隐秘的住处周围，才把他带进了屋内。  
“你有没有仔细看过这张绣帕？”进了屋还没等崔珉豪坐稳，李泰民就把绣帕甩到他手上。  
崔珉豪果然像接过个烫手山芋一般小心捧起那帕子看起来。他只能看得出上面花纹繁复，杂乱无章，眼都要看花了也看不出个所以然。  
“有人在上面绣了字，似是想要记录什么事情，却又加以花纹掩盖，想来是不想让人轻易知晓，那河应龙对这个帕子这么紧张，想来他就是绣帕上所述之事的主人公吧。”  
崔珉豪还在消化中，默默点了点头。  
“想要露出下面的字迹，就要拆除表面的花纹，只是若是毫无章法地乱拆一气，恐怕会连下面的字迹也保留不全，千机堂自是有心灵手巧之人，却依然不敢妄自拆除，只因为…”李泰民小小地卖了个关子，“这刺绣手法，并非平民百姓能够掌握，而是出自宫廷的绣女之手。…而武林中人是绣女出身，也就只有前武林盟主罗阳的夫人，襄萍萍。”  
李泰民也不给崔珉豪思考的时间，继续讲下去，“罗阳夫妇当年相继去世，武林盟主之位由他的徒弟河应龙继承，他们二人死得不明不白，至今不知道凶手是何人，我想答案应该就在绣帕上的文字之中。”  
“那我们该如何知道绣帕上的文字到底写了些什么呢？”崔珉豪总算是跟上了。  
“既然出自宫里人之手，自然只有宫里的人知道怎么拆解。跟我闯一趟皇宫吧。”  
崔珉豪看他他说闯皇宫就好像在说明天换个地方练功一样简单，实在招架不住，“皇宫…也可以闯的吗？”  
“硬闯当然是不行的了，不过我在宫里有认识的人，只要找准机会翻过宫墙去，剩下的就好办了。”  
翻宫墙…说得好像翻邻居家院墙一样，崔珉豪终于刷新了对此人的认识。

这两天李泰民准备要去闯皇宫，也就放松了对崔珉豪的监督，崔珉豪自行练功回来，就看他整装待发，却好像在等自己的样子，想到自己要随他去做什么，不得不心生退意。  
这个人，和他所属于的世界，跟自己，格格不入。  
做称霸江湖的英雄儿郎什么的，崔珉豪不是没有梦想过，却也不过是所有男子都有过的少年梦而已。若是有人问他真正的梦想是什么，他一定会说不过是有本事养活自己，封妻荫子。有生之年，能够找到那个他曾承诺相守一生的人，能够护他平安，他崔珉豪便是圆满了。  
而眼前，身边的这人，好是好，好到自己根本配不上，能与他相识一场便已是荣幸，不知何时，缘分断了，对方或许都不会去刻意记忆他这个人吧。  
此时虽是白日，可崔珉豪总能想起那个傍晚他看李泰民的样子，那人像总是有抹月光笼罩似的。  
“我似乎…从没有问过你愿不愿意。”这可能还是头一次，李泰民对着崔珉豪，有些局促地开了口，“不管你清楚与否，此前你中毒受伤，却帮了我，帮了千机堂的大忙。当时你初入江湖，不知天下局势，我还能当你是举手之劳，可是这一次，你若是再跟我去了，我就要认为你已经做好了选择。”  
“我独自一人闯荡江湖，行侠仗义，也曾想单凭自己的一腔热血，安定天下，造福众生。可是这么做行不通，有多少人，他们不是和我想得一样，谁不以为自己是救世英雄？可人的眼睛能够看清的东西是有限的，人心里的那杆秤，很多时候，也是偏的。为达目的，谁都可以有他自己的一套道理，可是谁来主持公允？多少亡魂罪不致死，多少侠客滥杀无辜？这些事情…当今的侠士都看不到，他们叫着好听的名头，闭着自己的眼睛，做着春秋大梦，又哪里会管他人的死活？怪不得江湖侠义流传了这么多年，天下还是一片肃杀。  
“千机堂和其他地方不一样，温流是一个很有意思的人，”李泰民说到这，嘴角微微上扬，“他居然有那么大的本事，大到皇亲国戚小到瓜果牛羊，就没有他搞不到的江湖辛密。也只有加入了他们之后，这两年我提剑的手才不会发抖，夜里才不会被噩梦惊醒，我杀谁也好，帮谁也好，全都有凭有据，心安理得，有他们在，世上的一些冤案才能够昭雪，人间游荡的亡魂才会少几个。这样一个组织的存在，只要能做一点有益于他们的事情，我愿意尽我的全力。  
“可是珉豪，我努力了这些年来，也只有我一人而已，那些明面上叫得上名的，全都说这是邪教。你说，看不透的人，到底是他们，还是我啊？”  
“他们…他们做不到，泰民，想要像你一样是很难的。”崔珉豪不知该说些什么才能安慰到他。  
“是啊，很难的…可这么难，还是一直是我一个人在走，没事，再难我也不怕，我怕的是，怕的是到最后，也不会有人来陪我，有一天我死了，我所做过的事情，就再也没有意义了。”  
这句话像一根针，沉入崔珉豪的心湖里，发出清脆的声音，缓缓沉到底，他突然就能够理解李泰民的那种恐惧了。  
就好像恐惧也可以触类旁通，他也不知怎的心口一滞。  
如果他一生，都不能再遇到那人……  
那他所活过的每一分每一秒，都如行尸走肉，活也罢，死也罢，了无生趣，惶惶而终。  
若是没有那人，他的一切，都没有意义。  
“崔珉豪我明白你的意思，我是对的，只是对错不重要，你和他们一样，不，你好一点，你认可我，可你和他们一样，不会和我做同样的选择。”李泰民说得很平静。“可能我才是咱们两个之中的傻子……你放心，那些秘籍本来就是你的，我只教你怎么理解，就算是报答你之前舍身相助，我是不会以此相逼你一同前去的。”  
崔珉豪心里愧疚极了，像一块炭火堵在嗓子里，他想开口出不了声，他想反思心头堵得慌。  
“哦对了。”李泰民本已经起身走开，这会儿又转回来，刚刚讲到激烈之处脸上的愤苦不见，重新笑起来，“你也别负担太重，就你这资质，和我一道我还嫌累赘呢，我啊，早晚能等到一个人，一个绝对懂我刚刚说的一切，绝对义无反顾和我并肩作战的人！…肯定不是你。”  
“他是谁？”崔珉豪不知道怎么就在乎起来，听了这句话像赌气一样，想也不想就问了出来。  
李泰民也没想到他会是这样的反应，“我不知道他的名字，咳，我就是随便一说，可能…他早就死了吧。”  
“我不懂你的意思。”  
“如果他还活着…”李泰民的表情从来没有过那么温柔，“我怎么会认不出，只要他出现在我面前，我就一定能一眼认出来，他要是活着，一定是个人人敬仰的大英雄，比我强很多很多那种。你知道吗？这些年来，就是他，当我觉得撑不下去了，我只要一想起他，就有了十足的动力，我想要更加努力，总有一天能站到他身边的高度，哈哈，这是我一直以来的梦想，要不是因为他，我也不会努力习武的。”  
李泰民越说越激动，眼睛里的光像是点燃的烟火。接着唰地熄灭，后面的夜空也渐渐暗淡。  
“只是这样一个人，可能早就死了，不然，怎么我至今听都没听说过有这样一人的名号呢。可能我这一生，就抱着这个虚无的念想了吧。可这样，也能够我活一生了。”  
崔珉豪看得出来，他说着这样伤心的话，却是真心笑着，看得出来，他是真的愿意就这样过活下去。  
李泰民出发了，没有理会看着他背影目不转睛的崔珉豪，这人此时在怜悯自己吗？没关系，才不管他人懂不懂，他李泰民是一团火，只要烧着了，直到燃尽的一刻，多大的水都不能浇灭。

9.  
碧华山上，大团子就着溪水给小团子洗刚采下来的野果子。  
“萌萌，为什么突然要走啊？”  
“我也不知道，那一天师父回来突然好生气，然后就开始收拾东西，跟我说要走了。翠翠哥哥，萌萌不想走，萌萌舍不得你。”  
小团子捧着香香的果子，却舍不得自己先吃，眼巴巴地想要给大团子。  
“翠翠哥也舍不得萌萌，你这一走，我该到哪去找你呢？”  
“我知道了，哥哥你每到一个地方，就大声地喊‘萌萌！’，这样只要我听到，我就会来见你了。”  
“萌萌你是小傻瓜吧，那样我会喊得累死的。”  
小团子好像没听见似的，继续说着他的那一套。  
“到时候我就这样‘哒哒！’一下子跳到你面前，你只要记住…”  
小团子走近大团子跟前，用短短的胳膊比划着，“我就到你的这里。”  
大团子看着比自己矮一头的小团子，无奈地揉揉他的脑袋，“傻萌萌，到时候你肯定会长高，说不定比我还要高，你的脸也不会像现在这么圆，我应该都认不出你了。”  
“那怎么办，萌萌不要翠翠哥哥认不出…呜呜…”小团子害怕了，急得要哭出来。  
“是啊，我总得想个办法，以后怎么认出你呢？”大团子陷入深深的思考中。

崔珉豪一路追着李泰民到了京城。  
要说他身上有什么是一开始就能让李泰民瞧上眼的，也只有这无师自通的轻功了，这还要得益于他从小在山上追鸟撵鹰，生生给锻炼了出来。那日李泰民走了半晌，崔珉豪越想越觉得不是滋味，心里不知怎的越来越急，到最后简直生出要是不去追恐怕要后悔一辈子的念头，吓得他来不及再多想，草草收拾了行李，提了刀便追出去。一路紧赶慢赶，倒真叫他给追上了，他又想不好跟人家说什么，就那么一直悄悄跟在他后面走了一路。  
现下刚入了夜，眼看着他不知用的什么法子避开了守卫，来到宫墙脚下，一个翻身便跳了过去，崔珉豪想叫他带上自己都来不及，只好胆战心惊地等在外面。  
不知等了多久，天都要亮了，崔珉豪强撑着自己不要睡着了，突然听见里面不知谁喊了声“有刺客！”，宫墙内外顿时都骚乱起来，只见那个收悉的身影避开射出的乱箭，利落地翻过墙来，落地之后却不见了身影。崔珉豪盯着看了半天，才发觉一个侍卫打扮的人正偷偷摸摸从混乱的人群中溜出来。  
“这边走。”崔珉豪瞅准时机一把拉住那人的手，带着他离开。  
“你怎么来了，这边可是皇宫，小心吓破你的鼠胆。”李泰民一边走一边解下身上的侍卫衣服丢弃在路边。  
“你有那么大的胆子，借我两个不就行了？”崔珉豪拉着他走得很快，一脸严肃目不斜视，“事情都办妥了？”  
“嗯，已经交给老熟人了，他会拜托绣娘帮我拆线的，到时候在来取就行了。”  
“你还要闯一次皇宫？”  
“怎么，看不惯你不要跟来啊，你大可以走，现在就给我滚蛋，回你深山老林里继续当你的窝囊废去。”  
崔珉豪听到这话立马停下了脚步，转过身来看着李泰民，眼中头一次露出了一点杀气。  
“你还要挖苦我到什么时候？我来是要告诉你一句话，我选好了，从今往后，我跟定你了，你不管做什么，都得算上我一份，不管你能不能找到你心心念念的那个人，反正我先赖在你身边不走了，你以后也不要到处去跟别人说你一直都是自己一个人来博人同情，上当的有我一个人就够了。”  
李泰民先是被他突如其来的气势虎得一愣，等听出来他什么意思，心里说不上有多开心，笑得眼睛都眯成个月牙，不由分说张开手臂抱住了还沉浸在自己的一番言语中站得笔直的人。  
“我就说吗，我不会看错人，哈哈，没想到你这个呆子还挺有觉悟。”他本就比崔珉豪矮上两寸，此时不管不顾扑上去抱住对方不得不踮起点脚尖。  
“是你走得匆忙，话又说得那么快，都给不及我时间反应。”崔珉豪现下更是招架不住，只能让自己站住别被他扑倒了，又将将回抱住他别摔下来。  
“行行行，是我一时激动，忘了跟你说话应该多说几遍你才会懂。”  
待二人彻底甩脱了追捕的守卫，天已经大亮，正赶上街上开了早集，李泰民心情大好，不由得放慢了脚步。  
二人一路有说有笑，谁知迎面突然走来几个乞丐，逢人便讨要，行人商家纷纷躲避轰赶。  
正巧有一个尤为蓬头垢面的，直冲着崔珉豪过来，那人低着个身子，崔珉豪不得不稍微欠下点身才能听清他说什么。却见那乞丐一手藏在怀中不知拿着什么，等他反应过来事情不对早已来不及了，乞丐由怀里掏出一把短刀，朝他刺来！  
崔珉豪正躲闪不及，背后却有人将他一肘格开，挡在了他身前，他脚下不稳，视野也跟着晃动，等他再看清楚，李泰民已经啐出一口血，那把短刀正正当当地插进了他的胸口。  
那乞丐这会儿才站直了，也不跑，一脸狞笑看着他们。  
“柳少阁主，看来这次我是阴沟里翻船了…”李泰民看清那人的脸，呼吸不稳地说道，“珉豪，砍他。”  
崔珉豪吓得有些傻眼，刀拔出来，手上的动作却顿住了，那少阁主倒也不逃，似是求死一般继续看着他们笑。  
崔珉豪在做了五六遍心理建设之后，一咬牙一闭眼，抹了他的脖子，血溅满地。  
李泰民直接倒在他怀里，“回家。”吐出二字后便不省人事了。  
那些乞丐打扮的人皆是红柳阁的余党，纷纷作势拦在他们面前。崔珉豪将李泰民打横抱起来，又是一咬牙一跺脚，使出吃奶的力气，有多快跑多快地跑走了。

“泰民，你怎么样啊，你这，要不我停下来帮你处理一下吧。”崔珉豪边跑边问，他一低头就能看见李泰民胸口插着的刀柄，血一直在往外流。  
“不…不许停，我就是死…也要先回了家再说……”  
“呸呸呸，别胡说八道。我的天哪，这该怎么办啊。”  
李泰民又陷入了昏迷，崔珉豪心里又急又怕，只想着无论如何都得先让怀里这个人活下去，他才刚正式跟了个这么厉害的靠山，要是就这么死了，以后不就又没人罩着他了么。  
许是福至心灵，连他自己都不清楚，自己渐渐催动了自身的内力，缓缓输送到了怀中人的体内，若他顾得上低头看一眼就能发现，血已经流得不那么快了。  
等他们跑回了家，崔珉豪两条腿已经软得差点直接跪在床边，他却顾不上自己休息，两手哆嗦着不知所措，声音更是发颤，“泰民，泰民啊，咱们到家了，我我…我该怎么办？”  
“你帮我把刀拔出来…嗯…柜子里有药，然后…用你所背过的调息之法…为我疗伤…嗯…”李泰民出声已经十分的费劲，失血和疼痛让他满头都是冷汗。  
崔珉豪于是继续哆嗦着双手，按他说一步，自己做一步，拔刀时吓得差点甩手走人，药粉和着血洒得到处都是，至于调息之法更是想了半天才记起来。他一手握着李泰民的手，自身温暖的内力在两人之间缓慢地流转，也不知到底有没有效果，好在手中的这只手没有刚刚那么冰了，忍不住又胡思乱想起来。  
红柳阁的人不知道追到哪里了，李泰民现在昏迷不醒，要是他们追来了，自己只有一个人，如何应付得过来，何况自己还刚刚杀了他们的少阁主…等等！他杀人了！天啊，师父啊，他第一次杀人啊，这下可惨了他可能要被寻一辈子仇了，完蛋了……  
他盯着身旁那人微皱着眉头，透着惨白的脸，嘴里不受控制地念叨起来：“你可千万不能死啊…你一定得赶紧好起来…你绝对不可以死啊……”  
不知念叨了多久，崔珉豪终于有些冷静下来，一些刚刚没顾得上想的事情便涌现出来，比如，他帮李泰民拔刀上药时，解开他的衣服，就看到他脖子上戴了什么，还挺眼熟的，自己一着急，摘下来放到一边了。  
放哪了呢？啊，就在床头。  
只一眼，崔珉豪就无需再多看那个东西。  
岂止眼熟，化成灰他都认得。  
那是一块玉，质地成色，都与他那块已经稀碎的玉石别无二致，或者说，根本就是同一块玉的两半。  
崔珉豪一瞬间觉得自己没有办法呼吸了，他紧紧攥住那块玉，上面拴着的绳子还是他亲手穿进去的。  
原来一直，戴在李泰民的脖子上。  
那人像是有所感应，闷哼一声，呓语起来。  
“翠翠哥哥……”

10.  
翠翠很久没有起过这么晚了。都怪臭萌萌昨晚又爬他床，耍赖不肯让他睡觉，最后自己却睡着了，翠翠却因为心里难受怎样也没法入睡，直到天空快亮了才迷迷糊糊闭上了眼，等再醒来早已经天光大亮，昨晚睡在旁边的小团子也不见了踪影。  
“萌萌！”  
翠翠衣服也顾不上穿好，胡乱踩着鞋子就直接往山下跑，半路上遇见自己的美人师父正站在那偷偷摸摸地擦眼睛。  
“小没良心的，你去哪了你，怎么现在才来？你可知萌儿那孩子眼巴巴地等了你一上午等不来，哭着让他师父带走了，这会儿恐怕已经下了山了！”  
翠翠听了师父的话，头也没回地就要去追。  
“诶，你别去了，追不上人家！你自己哪下过山啊？…算了算了，你们谁爱走谁走，我也管不了，有本事一个都别回来……”  
后面师父还骂了什么，翠翠一点也没听见，他只想赶快追上萌萌，不然，这辈子，他们就没办法再相见了。  
还好，他刚追到半山腰，就看到了萌萌师徒二人，原来萌萌那小家伙没见到他，走到半路就大声哭闹起来，撒娇耍赖就是不肯走，他师父正拿他没办法，这孩子什么也听不进去，就只是站在那儿一个劲地哭，两条小腿像钉在地上似的。  
“萌萌，别哭啦，我来送你了。”翠翠赶紧擦擦小家伙梨花带雨的脸蛋。  
“呜呜……翠翠哥哥……”谁知道看到他以后，萌萌哭得更伤心了。  
“乖，快别哭了，再哭就不漂亮了，还怎么做翠翠哥哥的新娘子？”  
这句话倒是起了作用，小家伙抽抽噎噎地自己擦干了眼泪，“我还以为翠翠哥哥不要我做你的新娘子了。”  
“怎么会呢，萌萌回去好好听师父的话，等你长大，我就把你娶回家，咱们再也不分开。”  
“嗯，翠翠哥哥一定要记得娶我啊。”  
“当然。”  
翠翠取下脖子上戴的玉坠，那玉石是碧华山上遍地都有的，当年美人师父把他抱回来，随手从地上捡了一块给了他，他便一直戴在身上。只见他两手用力一掰，那玉石便上下断成了两块，翠翠把上面系着绳子的一块挂到萌萌的脖子上。  
“你把它带好了，就是我将来的媳妇了，到时候我就凭这块玉找到你。”  
“哥哥，玉断了…”  
“这一半我留着，以后你也可以凭着它来找我啊，等我们再见面，就可以把这两块半个玉何在一起，就像我们俩一样。”  
“好啊好啊，萌萌一定要一直带着它。”  
萌萌被哄高兴了，终于开开心心地跟着师父下了山。  
可是翠翠回去往山上走的时候，明明脑子里全都是萌萌笑得可爱的小脸，却不知怎么眼泪止不住地流下来，他用袖子怎么抹也抹不干净。

“翠翠哥哥……萌萌疼…”  
崔珉豪觉得自己就像是分别那天走在上山的路上一样，眼前的东西都看不清，只有眼泪不停不停地流下来，流了他满脸，又从下巴上滴下来，把衣服都浸湿了。  
他不敢看李泰民的脸，虽然记忆中的两张脸孔在他脑海中正一次又一次重合。  
他还握着那人的手，本应该小小软软的手，手心里全都是长年握剑磨出的硬茧。  
他还该在心里告诉自己多少遍，这就是他的萌萌啊。  
为了再见到自己，他居然等得这么苦。  
“萌萌不怕，有哥哥在呢，萌萌马上就好了，马上就不疼了。”  
他听见自己这样说道。  
崔珉豪内心百感交集地守了李泰民好几天，眼看那人的伤口终于开始愈合，也不再时不时地发热了。  
这些天，崔珉豪总觉得过得有些浑浑噩噩，他不需要照顾李泰民的时候，就坐在他旁边，有时紧紧拉着他的手，有时情不自禁地摸摸他的脸，有时甚至偷偷抱着他，可不管在干嘛，他总能看着那人，滴滴答答地流眼泪。  
他想了很多很多，原来李泰民心里一直有的那个人就是自己，原来在他心里，把自己想得那么好，比他还要强百倍千倍的大英雄。怪不得他找不到自己，还以为自己死了呢，谁能想得到，那个在小萌萌眼里无所不能的翠翠哥哥，长大后成了他这副模样，一事无成，没骨气没志气。如果萌萌知道了真相，该有多失望啊。  
他的萌萌很好很好地长大了，好到自己根本配不上他了。

李泰民恢复意识的时候，崔珉豪正神色如常地守在他身边，虽然他也看得出，那人面容多少有些憔悴了，但也没在意，只当是这些日子来忙于照顾自己的缘故，他当然不知道，崔珉豪伺候了桃泽师父那么多年，这些对他来说不算什么。  
他还沉浸在那日崔珉豪答应与他并肩作战的喜悦中，虽然半途被人狠狠摆了一道，不过好歹也收拾了他们。  
谁知道崔珉豪那个一根筋又在胡思乱想什么，在他刚可以适当活动的时候，这家伙居然玩起不辞而别了。  
崔珉豪跑路到一半看到前面坐在石头上脸都气红了的李泰民，当时也不知道该说什么好了。  
“泰民，怎么出来了，你伤还没好……”他就要把那人扶起来。  
“你也知道我伤还没好，那这是什么意思？”李泰民点了点他身后背的包袱。  
“…你放心，我决定了与你一道就不会食言，从今往后，不管我崔珉豪走到哪里，我都会倾尽自己的所有支持李泰民，支持千机堂。”  
“你别在这放屁！什么都答应就是一定要走是吧？我这是有多招不下你啊？咳，咳咳…”李泰民这次伤到了肺，总是时不时地咳嗽，“走是吧，给我个理由。”  
崔珉豪毕恭毕敬对着那人行上一礼，“你对我的大恩大德，我愿意用我的一生一世来报答，若有来生，我愿意誓死追随你…”  
“我再说一遍你别跟我这放屁！…你说这些有什么用？”李泰民激动得眼眶都红了，“你知道我这几天心里多高兴吗？我还以为终于有人能陪我了。”  
“我，我终究不是个好人选，你总有一天，会遇见更优秀的人。”  
“再优秀的人跟我又有什么关系？你到底把你在我这儿的这些日子当作什么？”  
“还有你一直在等的那个人呢，反正有一天你找到他，我也是该走的。”  
李泰民简直被他气笑了，“走走走想走就赶紧走，给我滚远远的再也别回来。”  
崔珉豪闻言，又对他行了一礼，低着头走了。  
“嘿你这块呆木头，让你走你还真走了？”李泰民气得直接跳起来抓住他，“我不许你走，你就一步也不要想迈出去知道吗……个死呆子，我真想咬死你，你就，你就真的不明白我的心意吗？”  
那日李泰民在宫墙外见到崔珉豪的时候，有多感动，简直觉得自己的心都要从胸膛里蹦出来了。也许是渴久了的缘故，给他下一场雨，他就能长出郁郁葱葱的枝枝蔓蔓。所以在崔珉豪被那把短刀瞄准了的时候，他想都没想挡在了前面。  
“那若是…你等的那个人回来了…”  
“他爱来不来！我等了他那么多年他都没有来找我，现在再来，晚了，他爱找谁找谁去。”李泰民拖着他的胳膊就想把他拉回去。  
“不行…”  
“崔珉豪，你怎么能这样对我呢…”俩人拉拉扯扯中，李泰民脚下一软，要不是还拽着崔珉豪的胳膊，就要一头栽倒了。  
崔珉豪也终于看出他那潮红的脸色不光是被他气得，赶忙扶住那越来越出溜的人，抬手覆上他的脑门。  
“你又起烧了，咱们先回去再说。”  
“我不，你告诉我你为什么…”  
“听话萌萌！”  
这话一说，俩人都愣住了，李泰民觉得自己本就烧得慌的脸颊更烫了。  
“先回去，我，我慢慢把一切都告诉你。”

李泰民是让崔珉豪抱回去的，崔珉豪本想先帮他把体温降下来，可他执意不肯，崔珉豪只好一边握住他的手帮他调息，一边解释给他听。  
口诀一念，伸手掏出密囊中唯一的物品，用来包裹的布巾上次也被拿出来用了，手上只剩下一把碎玉。  
即使这玉已经这么碎了，李泰民也只需要看一眼，便认出来这熟悉的质感，分明就是当年他翠翠哥哥亲手掰下来的那一半。  
“我这次下山来，除了答应师傅要习武之外，还有就是想找到你。谁知道，你跟小时候一点都不像了，不然我也不会相见不相识。”  
李泰民没有说话。  
“当然我更没想到，你把我想得那么好，结果你看到了，我现在就是这个样子，你是不是，特别失望啊…”崔珉豪越说越抬不起头来。  
李泰民还是没有说话。  
“泰民，你别吓我啊。”  
“我…需要一个人静一静，在我想明白之前，你不许再逃跑了。”说完不给崔珉豪反驳的机会，就将他收入了自己的密囊。  
李泰民说是要自己静一静，就那么躺在床上，不吃不睡地想了好几天，期间待在密囊里的崔珉豪几次感觉到周围温度的变化，肯定是密囊主人在断断续续地发热。  
终于有一回崔珉豪觉得烫得不行了，担心李泰民再烧下去会出事，不管不顾地大声喊叫起来，才唤回李泰民的思绪，将他放了出来。  
“你干嘛这么吵，我都不能好好想事情了。”  
崔珉豪又摸上他的头，“你再这么想下去，怕是要烧得命都没了。用了这么长时间，想出什么来了？”  
李泰民抬头看了他一眼，“我冤得慌。”  
崔珉豪：“哈？”  
“你知道我小时候为了练功，吃了多少苦受了多少罪吗？…还以为你早就成了大侠，我没找到你，是因为自己还不够厉害。你是知道我小时候有多懒，多怕疼多怕累的，可是跟你分开以后，我就再没有睡过懒觉了。”  
“对不起萌萌，我以前那嘴胡说八道惯了，我真没想到你会因为我一句话就，就这么努力。”  
“你早告诉我你是这样的啊，你知道我有多累么，委屈死我了。”  
崔珉豪感觉到对方看自己的眼神前所未有的嫌弃。  
“所以你这个呆子现在还像个木头似的杵在那离我那么远？”  
崔珉豪于是坐到他旁边，一只手抬起来要搂不搂的，也不知道自己有没有会错意。  
李泰民依旧一脸嫌弃地靠到他肩膀上，在心里一遍遍地宽慰自己，算了算了，呆就呆点吧，又不是真的傻，认命吧。  
不知道对自己洗了多少遍脑，他才又开口，“那，你以前说过的话，还算数么？”  
“嗯，什么？”对方显然是没反应过来。  
“我是说，咳，你还要娶我吗？”  
“…嗯。”崔珉豪心里头感觉是被好几门礼炮给砸中了，找回自己的声音，郑重地点了点头。  
“不行，不能就这么便宜了你，从今天起，你得更加勤勉练功，什么时候达到我的目标了才能娶到我知不知道，我要把我从小受的苦从你身上讨回来。”  
“我现在已经很勤快了…”崔珉豪表示习武进度慢不是他的本意。  
“你听不听我的？”  
“…好。”  
李泰民表情还是别别扭扭的，却在他看不到的时候，偷偷地笑了一笑。

11.  
“翠翠哥哥，翠翠哥，翠哥哥，珉豪哥，豪哥哥…”李泰民躺在床上，一边手里捋崔珉豪的头发一边小声嘟囔。  
崔珉豪坐在他跟前小心照看着他，“说什么呢，还偷笑。”  
“我在想以后怎么称呼你啊，从死笨木头一下子变成翠翠哥哥了。”  
“我的小名你千万不要再叫了，听起来女里女气的，一想起来我就想埋怨我师父。”  
“美人师父真聪明，翠翠哥哥多好听啊，”李泰民诚心逗他，笑得眉眼弯弯，“好了，大不了以后我在只有我们两个人的时候再叫你翠翠哥，有外人在的话，就叫你豪哥哥…”  
他之前只觉得崔珉豪身姿挺拔，有那么几分英气，现在看来这人剑眉星目，倒真是看得出来小时候的影子。  
“你之前那么强势的一个人，怎么突然软下来了？”崔珉豪伸手勾勾他的鼻子。  
“我这不是还受着伤吗，都怪你不说一声就走，害我硬是从床上爬起来去追你，现在更严重了。”  
“我错了，萌儿，我实在是怕你知道真相以后接受不了，才…”崔珉豪满心歉意。  
“你是错了，可你错在不相信你自己，更不相信我，你是不是觉得我是因为你是翠翠哥哥才勉强自己接受你的？”李泰民俊眉微皱，眼中略显凝重。  
“不，我先前确实以为你不喜欢木头崔珉豪，可是萌儿，我现在懂了，”崔珉豪说着，心里觉得无比甜蜜，“你是喜欢我的，就算我不是你的翠翠哥，就算你的翠翠哥现在出现，你也不会理会他，而是依然选择跟我在一起。”  
“我可没有那么说，”李泰民见他明白自己心意，心下高兴，嘴上却不饶，“你有什么值得我喜欢的？又笨又胆小，武功也不厉害…可是这么一块榆木疙瘩却愿意一再跟着我身犯险地，出生入死。”  
“那我也不值得你牺牲自己去保护我，”崔珉豪一回想起心中如此珍贵之人为自己挡刀的情形便觉得触目惊心，“萌儿，上次那样事情以后不可以再做了，你知不知道你吓死我了，自打我们再见面，一直是你在冲锋陷阵，我怎么忍心你为了我受伤。”  
“谁叫你功夫不济啊，你快快武学大成，以后再打架也不用我出手了，我就在旁边给你叫好。”他自己倒是不放在心上，“红柳阁是彻底没戏唱了，我就当是路边的野狗临死前咬了我一口。我反而还要感谢他，要不是他在我胸前刺了一刀，你还不能找到我呢，那样恐怕我们要一辈子错过了。”  
“不会的，哪怕错过再多次，我也相信我总是能找到你。萌儿你放心，我一定会早日强大起来，让你无需顾虑，只一心去实现你的理想，不，现在是你我二人的理想。”  
“豪哥哥…”李泰民觉得小时候对这个人的崇拜之情全都回来了，忍不住想要坐起来抱着他。  
“乖萌儿，你也要快些好起来知道吗？” 崔珉豪把他拥进怀里，完成重逢以来的第一个拥抱。  
眼前人就算再坚强自信，也只会让他想起从前那个撒娇可爱的小团子是怎样一个人一路走到今天，这其中又有多少他未曾参与未曾知晓的艰辛困苦。  
“豪哥哥，我好想你啊，萌儿等了你好久。”  
“终于让我找到你啦。”

二人平静地过了些许日子，李泰民的伤已经痊愈，崔珉豪也依然在他的指导下刻苦练功。  
“威力已具备，招式也已经掌握，现在你最缺一样东西。”  
“那是什么？”  
“对敌的经验。”  
李泰民话音未落便提起刀向他刺去，崔珉豪急急忙忙躲闪。  
“萌儿！你这是做什么？”  
“还手，砍我！不然我这剑不长眼睛，伤了你可不怪我。”  
崔珉豪依然只是招架格挡，没有做出一点攻击的意思。  
“把我想成你的敌人，你若不还手，没人会对你手下留情！”  
“可我怎样也没办法对你出招啊。”  
“你跟不跟我打？”  
李泰民失了耐性，心一狠直接用了杀招，也不管眼前人与自己什么关系。  
谁知崔珉豪只是躲闪得更加敏捷，弄得他也跟着不忍心起来，攻势不由得弱了下去，一来一回，俩人刀剑碰撞你来我往，渐渐都成了比划招子，像极了小孩子在过家家。眼看打法越来越幼稚，不知是谁先一个没绷住，两人打着打着，竟同时给逗笑了。  
可等笑够了，李泰民却生气起来，“我可是认真在教你，你居然辜负我一片苦心。”  
“嘿嘿…”  
“傻笑你个头啊！”  
“好萌儿，就不能换个法子么，不是我不想，是我这手脚见了你就不听使唤了。”  
“你懂什么，高手过招点到为止，我这么好的陪练给你机会你却不珍惜，算了，那以后我想找人练剑也不找你了。”李泰民转身便往回走。  
“诶萌儿，哎呦我错了还不行吗，下次我一定好好练…”崔珉豪赶紧收起刀跟在他后面道歉。  
“没下次了！”  
于是第二天崔珉豪的对手换成了不知哪里来的两头黑熊暂且不提。

今日的理论教学要开始了。  
“当今武林，功夫修为最上乘者，也需有高下之分，若达地位，已经是万里挑一，而达天位者，百万人中也难有一二。”  
“那你…”崔珉豪忍不住举手发问。  
“我勤学苦练了这么多年，也只达地位而已，想要突破天位，却是始终遭遇瓶颈。你背过的秘籍中不是有一功法名曰冲鼎吗？”  
崔珉豪听他这么说，脸色微微变化，“没错，可我记得师父教会我时还特意叮嘱我此法凶险万分，稍有不慎，不但会前功尽弃，更有甚者，恐会伤及性命，萌儿你莫不是…”  
李泰民知道他在想什么，娓娓道来，似是把这其中的辛苦都视作平常，“是，我修习冲鼎之法已有一年，豪哥哥，你所说的凶险之处，是那修为不高的人贸然修炼才会如此，我一向艺高胆大，断不会出事，而且这门功法也是我与师父商量过确实对我有益的。”  
冲鼎之法，修炼之人必须每逢十五日，将全身穴道移位，血液逆流，方可疏通奇经八脉，长年累月，可助人修为提升位阶。只是修炼途中若被打扰，容易筋脉错乱，走火入魔。  
“那你也要多多小心，如今被我知道了，肯定要好好看着你，不如这样，下次你练功的时候，我为你护法？”崔珉豪依旧难掩担忧之情。  
“好呀。”李泰民自是乐意，甜甜笑着，“谁要和你讲这些？我是说，你好好修炼，早早成为天位者，我不就省得那么累了？我之所以遭遇瓶颈，说明现下已濒临极限，反倒是你，我看潜力大得很，将来的实力不可限量。”  
“我现在都还是个小草包，你让我去当那百万中挑一的人？”  
“别这么说你自己，你最近的进步有多快，我都看在眼里，要我说，你才该是去除强扶弱，兼济天下的人，像我这样的，就应该成天待在家里享清福，哪像现在还要操这么多心。”  
“是是，可把我萌儿辛苦了。”崔珉豪顺着他的话哄着，“你可见过听过，有哪人是这百万挑一的高人？”  
“武功修为自然还是要靠时间积累。我虽难及天位，可在我这个年纪能达地位也是少之又少。更别说天位者，他们，大多数应该是各门派的师尊长老，要么就是隐居山林的世外高人，还活着的，没有一百也有八十岁了，但是这样的人又大多避不见人，不再参与江湖琐事。剩下的，明面上我所知道的，你我的两位师父应是，盟主河应龙是一位，其他门派还在掌事的人加在一起有三五位，而暗中隐藏实力者却真的无从知晓，若这样的人想要兴风作浪，天下必定会大乱，我们想要阻止也会十分艰难。”  
正在这时，院外却传来人声呼唤，二人出门去看，来人竟是金河庄的家仆。  
“李少侠，崔公子，我家盟主有意请二位到庄上一聚。”来人恭恭敬敬递上一封请柬。  
两人对视，看来有人终于坐不住了。

12.  
崔珉豪第一次到金河庄这样的地方来，走在里面不住地四处张望，这雕梁画栋金碧辉煌的，皇宫也不过如此了吧？  
“萌儿，这武林盟主的待遇如此之好吗？那等你将来做了盟主，岂不是将来也要住在这样的地方？”他悄悄跟李泰民耳语。  
“怎么，现在就想着沾我的光了？”李泰民怼了他一拐子，“金玉其外罢了，他这住处看上去富丽堂皇，却不知是建在多少人的尸骨之上，这样的地方，我可不敢住，折寿。”  
“那咱们还是别跟这里扯上关系了。”崔珉豪听他说完直觉得脊背发凉。  
“你听我说，一会儿什么东西也不要吃不要喝，记住了。”李泰民也降低了音量叮嘱他。  
“那他要是像上次一样给我下那种一闻就会中的毒怎么办？”崔珉豪想起之前的事还心有余悸。  
“之前是你不会闭气，现在你不是会了吗，而且，这次毕竟是他公然邀请咱们，谅他也不会耍什么阴招，我只是提醒你以防万一。”  
“嗯，我看我们还是越早离开这里越好。”崔珉豪的预感不大好。  
“好了，我的好哥哥，”李泰民听他这么说就笑了，“有我在呢，你能不能壮壮你的胆子，放心，一有脱身的机会，我保证一秒都不耽搁。”  
“我也是担心你的安危嘛。”  
“二位，盟主已经在里面恭候多时了。”到了门前，给他俩领路的小厮一哈腰，便不再继续向前走。  
屋内自有下人将门打开，只见主位上坐着个四五十岁慈眉善目的男子，看起来既不像是个高深莫测的武林前辈，更不像崔珉豪根据李泰民的话想象出的那种，脑满肠肥的商人模样，而是普普通通的中年人模样，要让他说起来，这股亲切劲能让他想起他师父。  
“河盟主，晚辈在此见过。”李泰民开口，崔珉豪跟着他行了一礼。  
“贤侄不必多礼，快坐下吧，”河应龙语气也像他面相一样温和，“听说你身边最近多了个好伴侣，想来这位就是崔少侠吧，好一个英俊的儿郎啊。”  
刚坐下的崔珉豪不得不又起身行礼，李泰民却是眼睛盯着他们刚进来时不曾注意的角落里，一人正冲着墙壁笔直跪着，像是受了罚。  
“盟主，这？”李泰民眼神示意。  
“啊，家中一些丑事，让二位见笑了，你先下去吧。”那人闻言便慢慢爬起来低着头走了出去，河应龙话锋跟着就一转，“不知道崔少侠师从那位高人啊？”  
“家师桃泽。”崔珉豪有问有答，却也不多说，他和李泰民此刻都盯着那个刚刚罚跪的人，那张脸，他们俩可都不陌生。  
“哦？倒也难怪，我听说这桃泽和逐鹤二人师出同门，如今他们的徒儿两情相悦，也是自然。”  
“等等！陆青？好久不见啊。”李泰民打断他的话，拦住那正要离开的人，又转向河应龙，“河盟主，几个月前，您的这位副手可是着实为难了我们二人一番啊。”  
“不瞒二位贤侄，我的副手在没有我的许可下私自行动，做些不轨之事，我刚刚也是为了这件事在罚他。”  
“那这么说，与红柳阁的交易之事，河盟主完全不知情？”  
“是，我也是听陆青讲了才知晓。”  
陆青一言不发，只是斜着眼睛看着河应龙，表情竟充满怨恨和屈辱。  
“那盟主此次召我二人来，可是为了这件事？”  
“没错，河某正是为了借此机会向二位贤侄致歉，我对下属管教不严，实在惭愧。”  
“当时中毒受伤的是我这位哥哥，豪哥哥，你当如何呢？”李泰民冲崔珉豪眨了下眼睛。  
崔珉豪会了他的意，开口道，“盟主既然这么说了，晚辈自是不好再有什么怨言，一场误会罢了。”  
“只是不知那方绣帕到底为何如此重要，要让陆青苦苦寻找，想必盟主应该有所知晓。”李泰民接着他的话往下说。  
“不过是有关陆青的一些小事，河某实在无颜提起，更不值得探寻，我也劝二位，不要再那上面浪费心思了。”  
“这样说来，你这位副手不仅在外给你惹事，身上更是有些见不得人的秘密啊，这样一个人，盟主还愿意把他留在身边，实在是宽宏大量，王者之姿。”  
“河应龙！”一旁的陆青终于忍不下去开了口，“你自己做下的丑事，让我帮你擦了那么多年的屁股，如今还要在外人面前倒打一耙，玷污诋毁我？你可还有良心？”说着竟向着河应龙冲了过去，谁想还未等动作却被他一把掐住了脖子。  
“陆青，你怎么又发疯了…”河应龙语气温和，手上却慢慢加重了力度，陆青的脸都开始憋红了，“你在说什么啊？”  
“我恨你…”陆青挤出这句话便失去了意识，河应龙才松了手，将他扔到一边。  
李泰民一直静静看着他们，这下也不说话，伸手蹭了蹭鼻子，崔珉豪从见到河应龙开始便在履行他今日察言观色的职责，看看他们，再看看李泰民，也选择把嘴闭紧。  
“我也奉劝你们二人，不要再多管闲事了。李泰民，近来你在江湖上呼声很高，我也十分看好你，早已把你看做继承盟主之位的最好人选，你我远日无冤近日无仇，还请你不要总是为难与我，这样等有一日我从位置上退下来，你名正言顺接手，不好吗？”  
李泰民冷哼一声，“看来河前辈真把盟主之位，当成你自己家的了。不说我愿不愿意接手，你是否能在这个位置上坐到你自愿退位的那一天，犹未可知。”  
“狼子野心！你敢说自己到处寻我的把柄，不是想取而代之？”河应龙大怒，直指着二人的鼻子骂道。  
李泰民毫不躲闪，迎着他站起来，“我本无意针对盟主，只是受了千机堂的委托办事，若不是此次红柳阁的事情盟主非要参与其中，也不会顺藤摸瓜，查到你的身上。”  
“萌儿。”崔珉豪见局势不妙拽了拽他的衣角，开玩笑，面前这人看着面善，这可是天位高手啊，真要打起来他们两个不定要被怎么虐呢。  
“人道你与千机堂那种邪门歪道沆瀣一气，我还只当是风言风语，哪知你今日竟自己承认了，我河应龙曾立誓，定要除掉千机堂这一武林毒瘤，今日我就拿你做个样子，让全天下看看，加入千机堂是什么后果！”  
武林盟主的邀约，二人不得不赴，却也因此不必担心河应龙对他们杀人灭口，只是谁知河应龙已揭下了伪君子的面皮，没打算让他们活着离开，居然找了如此拙劣的借口。要知道，虽说千机堂算不上名门正派，却也没到人人得而诛之的地步，如若河应龙当真以二人与千机堂有染为由诛杀二人，日后也定要为人所诟病。  
只见河应龙话音刚落便一掌朝着二人拍过来，奈何内心激动失了准头，李泰民一把抓住崔珉豪躲了过去。  
“那方绣帕早已被我交与高人手中，如今其中的秘密恐怕已经被参透，不日便要大白于天下，你就算杀了我们也于事无补。”二人进门来时被缴了武器，此刻赤手空拳，对方又来势汹汹，只得奋力闪躲。  
“枉我十分看重你，你却与那不入流的门派合起伙触我的眉头，还有你，一个名不见经传的小混混也敢要挟我！”那两个人怎么说也是崔珉豪看起来好捏一些，河应龙第一掌打得偏后面却不会再失准头，瞅准了时机对着他又是极快的一掌下去，躲无处躲，想直接叫他断了气。  
“豪哥哥！”眼看心上人身陷险境，李泰民目眦欲裂，崔珉豪也闭上了眼，心里还念叨果然不该上来就惹这么厉害的，看来他是没机会回去给他师父尽孝了。  
本以为胸膛都会炸开，可他闭着眼睛等了许久也没有感觉，只觉得什么东西轻轻撞了他一下，待他睁开眼，只来得及堪堪将其接入怀中。  
“萌儿…”

“翠翠哥哥就是大英雄，萌萌以后也要像你一样。”  
“只要他出现在我面前，我就一定能一眼认出来，他要是活着，一定是个人人敬仰的大英雄，比我强很多很多那种。”  
“我冤得慌。”  
“你知道我有多累么，委屈死我了。”  
“不行，不能就这么便宜了你，从今天起，你得更加勤勉练功，什么时候达到我的目标了才能娶到我知不知道。”  
“你好好修炼，早早成为天位者，我不就省得那么累了？”  
……  
“萌儿你放心，我一定会早日强大起来。”

哪怕是相认以来，崔珉豪也未有一刻像现在一样觉得怀中的人和小时候是那样的重合，小小软软的身子没有多沉的分量，抱起来很舒服。那人的声音其实和小时候很像，也是软糯糯的，只是再也没了那种甜甜的语气。  
那人现在倚在自己怀里，紧紧抓着自己的袖子，嘴边还挂着一道血痕，话都讲不出来还在用眼神示意自己没事。  
本该被自己好好地护在身后，不受一点伤害的人，却一次又一次毫不犹豫冲到自己前面，京城那次是，现在更是。  
总是不经意间跟自己抱怨他的辛苦，却一心只想助他武学大成。  
明知道自己是个累赘，也只是嘴上嫌弃，心中早早把自己放在了最先的位置。  
崔珉豪在山上待得太久了，太过习惯安逸的生活，他不知道，李泰民的世界里，每天都是刀光剑影，血雨腥风。  
他总觉得，自己需要时间，变强大需要循序渐进，却没想过，他晚一天强大，他的萌儿便要多替他承担一分。他所得到的安逸，全是靠他的萌儿一心守护。  
不知是第几次，对方舍命救他，而自己却只会贪生怕死。  
河应龙渐渐蓄好了力，面前二人于他不过是掌中的蚂蚁，只消再一掌下去，他们便在无法如今日般在他耳边聒噪了。  
“呀！——”  
只听一声爆呵，崔珉豪一跃而起，抬手竟接住了河应龙的一掌！  
二人掌心相抵，周围的空气都随之涌动，河应龙难以置信地看着这个后生，只见他双目发红，发丝飞扬，咬紧了牙关，似有鬼魅之相。崔珉豪拼上全身的气力，直叫周身的关节都榨出血来，待手掌分开，竟是河应龙向后急退了两步，按着胸口吐出一口血来。  
“妈呀，他真威武…”李泰民心里默念道，要不是受了伤，他此刻兴奋得也要跟着跳起来。  
外面的下人听见动静也闯了进来，见自家主人捂着胸口到在一旁，当即冲向两个外人。  
崔珉豪单手抱起李泰民，还有空朝他笑笑，“抱紧紧哦。”  
李泰民听见这几个字条件反射般地抱紧他的脖子，把自己使劲往他怀里钻。  
金河庄功力最高的两人，一个被掐得不省人事，一个刚被崔珉豪打伤，剩下一堆家仆的水平可想而知，崔珉豪一路带着李泰民，说是逃命出来，却也是所到之处横扫一片，还顺手把俩人的武器给夺了回来。  
不知逃了多远，崔珉豪才撑不住把李泰民放下来，眼睛里没了刚才的血色，回想起那惊险的一幕，心有余悸。  
“萌儿…天哪…吓死我了…”他说完这话就眼前一黑，扶着李泰民的肩膀向下滑去。  
李泰民想要扶住他，奈何自己也站不稳，两个人一块倒下了。  
还好不远处有个山洞，李泰民把他连拖带拽弄进去，才来得及查看二人的伤势，检查下来，彼此都是狠狠地折了一把，这木头还伤得更重一些。强打着精神给二人都上了药，李泰民再没有别的力气，只是呆呆看着崔珉豪的脸，想着他刚才那副又傻又帅的样子，像是捡到了宝一样，把他整个抱住。

等崔珉豪清醒了就看李泰民快把他包成木乃伊了。  
“别光顾着我，你自己怎么样？”他搂着趴在自己怀里的人靠在石壁上，两个人都伤得够呛，这会谁都软绵绵的没什么力气。  
“我没事，你看我也给自己包了。”李泰民拉开点领口给他瞧。  
“我差点就见不到你了。”  
“别胡说，翠翠哥…”李泰民一着急也忘了对方不让自己这么叫了。  
“我的意思是，经过这次事情，我觉得有件事不能再等了，必须要马上做。”  
“啊？什么事？”  
“娶你啊。”

13.  
“豪哥哥，再加一朵花，把这个，这个也编进去。”李泰民手里握着一大把鲜红的花枝，捡出里面开的最艳的，递给崔珉豪。  
崔珉豪手里一顶大大的花冠已经初具雏形，他看起来笨手笨脚的，弄这些小玩意却是行家，那花冠上已经编上了不少大大小小五颜六色的花，其中又数几朵开的又大又红的最为夺目。  
“我说萌儿，你自己挺漂亮一个人，怎么审美这么俗气啊，太多大红花了。”崔珉豪说着，手上不停，把他新递给自己的花枝编进去。  
“我是新娘子啊，咱们没有红盖头，那我更得把自己打扮得红红火火的。”李泰民又递给他一朵红得滴血的。  
“好，全听你的，新娘子。”崔珉豪抬手把编好的花冠戴到他头上，“有刺扎到了告诉我。”  
李泰民端端正正地顶着那花冠，十分乖巧冲他笑着，“好看吗，豪哥哥？”  
崔珉豪顾不上回答他。小时候的萌儿就像是桃花的花苞，圆润可爱，透着生命最柔软的一丝粉嫩，掐一把能滴出水来。初见之时，那人一袭白衣，淡漠疏离，他只觉得对方如月色一般，柔和而明丽，可望难及。相认之后，他越发懂得这人的好，便觉得他像初春的翠柳，朝气蓬勃。如今还是头一次见他这般艳丽的装扮，不知是花称的还是忍不住一丝羞涩，原本有些苍白的脸映上淡淡红晕，眉目之间竟透出一股妖冶勾人的媚意，当真是人比花娇。他的小桃花苞，开成了一朵牡丹。  
“豪哥哥，发什么楞，问你话呢，我好看吗？”李泰民见自己脸都笑僵了对方还没个反应，知道是他看呆了，借机拿他打趣。  
谁知道崔珉豪一把给他把花冠摘了下来，“可不行！”拿着转身走了。  
“诶，豪哥哥你干嘛，还给我！”李泰民怎么也想不到他是这种反应，赶紧追上去，伸手要将花冠抢回来。  
“以后不许随便戴这个，尤其不能让别人看到，只能给我一个人看！” 崔珉豪迎着他追上来的架势，一把把花冠给他扣回头上。  
“哎哟你傻不傻啊，这是我嫁人的时候戴的，当然只给你一人看，除非你想让我嫁别人去。”  
“来不及了，”崔珉豪不见一丝慌张地摇摇头，“你跑不掉了。”  
“嘶——你刚才扣那么大力，扎到我了。”李泰民突然一皱眉，揉着头上的一处。  
“我看看。”崔珉豪急忙就要帮他摘下来。  
“骗你的，”李泰民躲开了他的手，“你还没说呢，我好看不好看？”  
“坏萌儿！”崔珉豪一把把他拉近，二人的脸贴得极近，“好看极了…”  
李泰民原先只想逗他，当一个吻落在脸颊上时，却一下子羞臊得不知所以，脸上的感觉都麻木了，只剩下笑容控制不住地不断放大。这算得上是重逢以来，二人最亲密的动作了，小时候懵懂，哪怕都睡在一个被窝里，也是单纯不带欲望的欢喜，再见时二人都已经长大，因着接连受伤也都曾坦诚相见，但始终于体于心未有半分冒犯，等到重新相认，才日渐亲近，却也如同初始的恋人，青涩守矩。  
李泰民还是用手挡住了自己两片脸蛋，向他怀里靠去。  
“萌儿，等咱们回了家，我全都为你补上，红盖头，红嫁衣，蜡烛喜字，酒水蜜饯，花生桂圆…”崔珉豪搂着他正色起来，他们要不是急着成亲，也不至于在这种地方如此将就。  
“越说越没谱了，谁说我要那些…”李泰民听到最后不好意思起来，“不过等咱们伤好了回家后，去拜会两位师父是应该的，怎么也要把咱们的喜事告诉他们，让他们也跟着高兴才是。”

老榆树下，两个身影挺拔而立，十指相扣。  
“皇天在上，厚土为证，老榆树做媒，今我二人在此共结连理，而后日夜，必当永结同好，赤诚以待，祸福同享，生死相依。”  
谷则异室，死则同穴。谓予不信，有如皦日。  
“一拜天地！”  
两人偷偷看着身旁之人，对着老榆树鞠下一礼。  
“二拜高堂！”  
转过身，对着碧华山所在的方位。  
“夫妻对拜！”  
均是忍不住脸上的笑意，瞧着对方，却是心诚之至，毕恭毕敬。  
“饮交杯酒！”  
两方竹叶编制的小樽，盛着清冽的溪水，二人端正举起，又缓缓穿过彼此的臂弯，两相依偎缠绕，送至口中，那溪水不是酒，却不知怎的带来几分醉意。  
“豪哥哥！”待两人放下“酒杯”，急不可耐地拥在了一起，李泰民似是回报一般，在崔珉豪脸上使劲亲了一口。  
“萌儿，如此你我便是正经的夫妻了。”崔珉豪抱住几乎是蹦到自己身上的人，满心欢喜。  
“现在该做什么了？”李泰民笑得邪魅，分明是在暗示他。  
“现在…疗伤！等伤好了早日回家。”崔珉豪说着把他放下来，拉着他的手回两人暂住的山洞。  
“诶，你这又是真傻还是装傻啊？喝了交杯酒之后应该干什么你不知道啊？”李泰民一路让他拽着还忍不住埋怨。  
“这次傻的是你，我的好萌儿。”崔珉豪见自己糊弄过去这小傻子还一个劲地提，转身撞上他被拽过来的身子，揉揉他的脑袋，“你我均是第一次，我怎么好就这样幕天席地与你行周公之礼？洞房之夜还是留到我们回家以后，…至于野战之流，还是等你我老夫老妻，你想在哪里我都随你…”  
“去你的！”“哦！”李泰民气得捶了他肩上一拳，谁知是不是碰到了伤口，引得他一声痛呼。  
“豪哥哥我不是故意的，很疼吗让我看看。”李泰民急忙就要扒开他的衣服。  
崔珉豪又怎么会怪他，“乖萌儿，你唤我一声我就不疼了。”  
“唤你什么？”  
“我们已经成亲了。”崔珉豪看着他又渐渐红起来的小脸，提醒道。  
“夫…夫君。”二字脱口之后，竟羞得再说不出别的话，直把脸往他胸口埋。  
“乖，我的萌萌小娘子。”崔珉豪又揉揉他的头便继续拉着他往回走，可拉了几回那人就是不跟自己走。  
“我不管！”笑话，洞房洞不了也不能就这么混过去，李泰民又往他身上蹦，抱住他的脖子对着他的嘴巴毫无章法地啃起来，不知道的还以为他在啃个猪头。

回到家的第二天。  
李泰民睡起来不见旁边的人，听着外面动静知道崔珉豪定是早早起床在练功了，不知这人哪来这么多精力，再想想昨夜，他家翠翠哥可真担得起体格健壮，力大如牛。  
全身酸疼不已，像辆老牛车，动起来就吱吱嘎嘎地响，看着自己这一身红痕，也不急着穿衣服，只拿被子给自己裹成个小山包，记忆和身体都还残存着昨夜的余味，这一夜简直圆满了他幼年所有的想象，有过之而无不及只觉得好幸福，李泰民不禁佩服自己，当初随随便便捡了块木头，就能捡着他家翠翠哥，还干啥都这么牛，也就是过程辛苦了点。  
出去一看，那人又在湖边挥刀炸水花了，李泰民兴致极好，提了剑从侧面向他刺去，崔珉豪便也顺势接招，只不过他本就无甚斗意，又身体疲软，崔珉豪更是有意让他，二人对打也成了情趣，几个回合下来，不知怎么又抱到一起去了。  
“萌儿，怎么不好好歇着？身上可还有不适？”崔珉豪看着他满眼都是怜爱。  
“我哪有那么娇弱？”李泰民十分不以为意，他毕竟是习武之人，这点腰酸腿疼的还不当回事。  
“那不一样，对我来说，你永远是需要好好呵护的，你我既已成了亲，我崔珉豪定当永远保护你。”  
“你还是我认识的木头翠翠哥吗？怎么这么会说话了。”李泰民被他哄得直犯迷糊。  
“心中如何想的，我就怎样说。”崔珉豪以为他误会了，还给自己解释。  
“行了，真心话你以后还是在心里说吧，不然我太不好意思了。”李泰民心说这木头说起情话来才是最招架不住的。  
“豪哥哥，我问你个事，那日在金河庄，你怎么一下子就不怂了？”李泰民再三斟酌，还是把个怂字问出了口。  
“还不是你，明明跟你说过不要总是挡在我前面，结果你还…谁受得了啊，连自己喜欢的人都没法保护…你都那个样子了，我要是再怂，我还是人吗？”崔珉豪想起那一幕就心里难受。  
“那可是河应龙，武林盟主，还是我跟你讲过的天位高手。”  
“我当时可想不了那么多，不过就是拼着一死，谁知道真的接下了他一掌。”  
“豪哥哥，你都不知道当时自己有多帅，一屋子人啊，还有一个天位高手，居然都被你一个人给打败了，太厉害了，我都不知道我还有没有资格继续指导你练武了。”  
“可别这么说，不管我日后变得多强，都是你在我最落魄最无能的时候收留我帮助我，这是永远不会改变的。而且，我当时也许是被激发了潜力，这几天我也有尝试，可就是再也发挥不出那日接下河应龙一掌的威力了。”  
“也许是最近过得太安逸了吧，没关系，我现在对你特别有信心，总有一天你会成为天下第一！”经过金河庄一战，李泰民彻底重拾了他关于翠翠哥哥的英雄梦想。

14.  
自二人在荒郊野外草草举行了婚礼，也算是过了些许闲散安逸的日子。原本那河应龙手上放跑了他们，本该有所追究，只是江湖上近来不是十分太平，总有人无故被杀，河应龙身为武林盟主，自是脱不开追查凶手的责任，因此也就没工夫和他们较量了。  
不过对于此事，千机堂也是有心参与，却也毫无头绪，他们仔仔细细查找了被害者的生平，可能接触过的，得罪过的人，实在找不出其中的关联，就仿佛杀人者真的是随性而为。  
成亲之后崔李二人本想按约定去拜会二人的两位师父，逐鹤带着自己的关门弟子云游四方无处可寻，二人便打算先去碧华山拜见桃泽，谁知正要出发却等来了千机堂的信使，于是二人婚后头一个见的人成了千机堂主温流。见面之后红包还没收就让温流抓去做苦力查案，二人东奔西走，还要不时留意宫里那边有没有消息，等回了家，已经过去了月余。  
恰逢初一，该是李泰民冲鼎之日，他独自在屋内打坐而留崔珉豪在外面守着。当初崔珉豪听闻冲鼎之法十分凶险，便约定到时候为他在身边护法，只是试了一次之后，李泰民实在受不了这人瞪着俩大眼睛时刻不离自己的视线，根本无法集中精神，差点真的走火入魔了，以后便把他赶到外面去，眼不见为净。  
李泰民紧闭双目，眉头微皱，体温渐渐升高，不一会儿便带了一层薄汗，全身的血流逐渐减速，停止，又在某一刻向着相反方向缓缓加速，从心脏处，流经每一个脏器，周身的大穴也随之开始发麻，隐有移动之势。  
原本这次应与往常一样稀松平常，待每个穴位都移动一番又重新归于原位，血液正向流转便可完成，只是当第一个穴位开始移动，逆流的血液去往他丹田之处时，竟不同以往地受到莫名的阻碍，好像有什么东西在抗拒这种力量。李泰民稍一用力，想要强行压制这股力量，小腹却隐隐传来刺痛之感。因着危险，他在练功之时向来十分谨慎敏感，遭逢这样的异常，下意识地便收了功，原本倒灌的血液强行反流回来，已经移动的穴位也被生生逼回了原位，冲鼎之法最忌中途受到打扰，更不用说修习之人自己强行中断，李泰民当下便呕出一大口血来。  
周身的血气不断翻涌，他催动内力也用了不短的时间将自己稳住。全身脱力倒向一侧，衣服都被汗水湿透了。  
李泰民整个人都是懵的，呆呆地看着自己喷出来的这滩血。小腹处的刺痛已经消失，他伸手轻轻覆上去，里面此刻暖洋洋的，他刚刚不过是稍微施加于此的内力，此刻正十分流畅地运转。  
感受着身体奇妙的变化，李泰民渐渐想到了一个可能。  
其实这并不难猜，他血液逆流受阻，肯定是因为体内有什么受不了倒灌的血液，在跟他抗议呢。  
李泰民一张小脸想着想着就越变越红了，他把两只手都放到自己肚子上，嘴角忍不住上扬着。他怎会就忘了这一茬呢，自己现在也是成了亲，嫁了人的，况且他也已经是地位高手了。  
他忍不住抓起榻上的被子，把自己裹成一团，高兴得想要打个滚，又想起来现在不适合这样，‘天哪，师父啊，翠翠哥哥，萌萌…萌萌居然……嘻嘻嘻…’  
美了一会儿又后怕起来，他刚刚情急之下来不及多想，所有的行动都是凭着直觉行事，如若他没有停下来而是放任将血液推动下去，那后果可想而知。  
于是李泰民鬼鬼祟祟跟肚子里“这位”说起话来，“我不知道你来了，不是故意要伤你的，你放心，我以后都不练了。”  
怕崔珉豪一会儿看见又要小题大做，李泰民自己把地上的血迹都清理干净了，又将自己汗湿的衣服换下来，估摸着时间差不多了，才把守在外面的人放进来。  
崔珉豪隐约记着他刚才出去时那人穿的不是这身衣服，以他的思维，首先就当做是自己又粗枝大叶记错了，不过他确实觉得李泰民今日哪里不大对劲。  
“萌儿，受伤了吗？怎么看你走路怪怪的？”  
李泰民被他一问便是一愣，他自己还没消化好这个消息，想起来就要脸红，现在是怎么也不好意思向崔珉豪开口的，“哪里很怪吗？”  
“嗯，咱俩一块从门口走过来，我都已经坐在这等你半天了。”崔珉豪自然是不会想些有的没的，他只是有什么说什么。  
李泰民又是一窘，其实他还是没有什么感觉的，只是刚刚知晓还是很不适应，一举一动忍不住在意了起来，一回想才发现自己有多夸张。  
“那我不过去了。”他扭头便走，这一次走得别提多快了。  
“诶，萌儿，怎么了，我是不是惹你生气了，别走啊，你得告诉我…”崔珉豪也没想到他是这反应，急忙去追了。

这已经是李泰民连着第五日赖床了。  
“萌儿，不起吗？”崔珉豪已经把自己整理好了才去叫他。  
“不要。”  
“那好你接着睡。”  
“你去给我摘些果子，要越酸越好。”  
“好嘞。”  
谁知等崔珉豪一走，李泰民就睁开眼睛，睡意全消了。  
他自习武开始便养成了每日早起练功的习惯，崔珉豪刚开始也是被他叫起来才渐渐也有了这个习惯，除了生病受伤，或者头天晚上被被崔珉豪弄“受伤”以外，像现在这样无缘无故赖床这么多天，是从来没有过的事情。  
可是崔珉豪这个死木头怎么还是毫无察觉呢？  
李泰民抱着被子在榻上翻来覆去，苦恼得很。他有孕还不过两个月，身上根本没什么不适，要不是练功出了岔子到现在也发现不了，顶多就是吃东西没什么胃口，早上起床费点劲，远不至于困到这个时候还赖着不起。  
他毕竟是个男子，从小舞刀弄剑，心怀天下的，就算一心想嫁给翠翠哥也从未想过孩子的事，这几天他好不容易不觉得别扭了，却还是不知道怎么告诉他翠翠哥。于是他放大了身上能感觉到的所有的异样，只要崔珉豪有一点点往那个方向猜的意思，他就全都告诉他。哪知崔珉豪一点都不开窍，顶多以为他病了要拉着他看大夫。李泰民怎么会跟他去呢，要是让大夫给诊出来了他岂不是更难为情了。  
慢腾腾爬起来以后还是去寻崔珉豪了，真是的什么时候才能让他知道啊。  
李泰民到了崔珉豪往日练功的湖边却不见他人影，许是给自己摘果子去了吧，这么想着便蹲下来去看那水里有没有鱼，顺便在这里等等他一起回去。  
“萌儿！”崔珉豪以为他还睡着，这两天他身上总是不大爽利，这会儿看到人，以为他肯定是好了，自是欣喜，冲着他奔来。  
谁知李泰民蹲得腿麻了，想要站起来，腿还没伸直，正半站不站的，崔珉豪跑得又快，到他这根本刹不住，直接把人给扑倒了，还好巧不巧，是朝着湖水方向，李泰民被他整个压在下面，背后清晰地感觉到坚硬的石子，好在水不深，他躺着也没给淹没了，不过衣服也全沾湿了。  
李泰民瞪大了眼睛，打那人飞快地朝自己过来他就心道不妙，可刚蹲麻了腿躲也躲不开，也没法拦住崔珉豪，就这么眼睁睁让他把自己给扑倒了。他自是没有忘了自己不是一般的身子，着实心惊，却除了着急，再来不及做出保护自己的动作。倒下的一刻，预想中的疼痛并没有袭来，只能感觉到湖水清凉，再有就是身下的石头硌人，倒也没有其他的不适。不过他也确确实实吓了一大跳，愣是仰躺在那半天才缓过神来。  
此时天气正热，这水边凉快，之前二人也常在这里如此打闹嬉戏，可今时毕竟不同往日，李泰民气对方莽撞，一想到他还什么都不知情，就更觉得委屈，一把将还压在自己身上的崔珉豪推开，翻身起来，也不理他，一个人往回走。  
崔珉豪赶紧爬起来，“萌儿，我伤着你了吗，弄疼你了？你等等我…”要是往常，凭李泰民的身手，岂是崔珉豪随随便便一扑就能伤到的？只是他就偏偏觉得他家萌儿是柔弱需要呵护的花骨朵，当真以为是自己粗手笨脚伤了人家。  
李泰民回过头冲他，又委屈又无奈地说，“你都不知道你做了什么。”说完又继续向前走去。  
“萌儿你别动气嘛，我错了，我不该扑你。你要想解气就打我，别跟自己过不去。伤着哪了没有？我帮你看看…”回到屋里崔珉豪一边帮李泰民换好干净的衣服一边不停地絮叨，“我还以为你是好些了才出来的，你现在觉得怎么样，萌儿你到底生了什么病了…”  
“跟你说过很多回了，我没生病，你别老咒我。” 李泰民只觉得自己再听他这么念叨下去真的要头晕想吐了，“你就一点都看不出来我这是怎么了吗？”  
崔珉豪恢复了他还是武学小白时的懵懂眼神。  
李泰民内心是抓狂的，看来只有他明明白白一字一句地告诉他，他翠翠哥才能知道自己儿子的存在了。  
“我当初没有和你细讲，可是你所背过的秘籍中多少都会提到，功力达到地位以上的男子可以怎么样啊？”  
“可以…”崔珉豪从没有一次让自己的脑子转得这么快过，“地位以上，男子亦可生育。”  
李泰民一挑眉毛，“那你倒是说说看，我到底得了什么病？”  
“萌儿？”他朝对方投去询问的目光，得到的是重重的两下点头。  
崔珉豪还不太习惯使用密囊，刚摘的新鲜果子满涨着酸甜的果汁，在他的怀里，顶着他靠近心脏的位置。  
和期待中一样的温柔而强壮的怀抱，李泰民搂着紧紧抱着自己的大木头，方才的不悦一扫而光，甜甜地笑了。  
等崔珉豪再起来的时候，眼眶都红了。  
“你哭什么呀？”  
“没，我高兴得，”崔珉豪握住他的手放在嘴边吻着，“萌儿，你怎么这么好，我何德何能，能够娶到你…”  
“因为我喜欢你啊珉豪哥哥，有了这个宝宝我也觉得很开心的。”  
年少时候的爱情和梦想，终于在长大后开出了花，结出了果。  
崔珉豪听他那么讲，更想哭了，用了压了两下自己的眼眶，“真的吗，喜欢到这种地步了吗？我也好喜欢好喜欢你，萌儿。”他一把将人抱起来，小心翼翼地放在床榻上，“你快躺下歇着。”  
“你要不要摸摸？”没等对方应声，李泰民自己就开始解衣服，拉过崔珉豪的手。  
他身体摸上去总是透着清凉，现在小腹一片却是温温热热的，崔珉豪把手放在上面，一点力气也不敢用。

“还什么都摸不出来是吧，它现在太小了”  
“别着凉了，”崔珉豪过了手瘾就帮他把衣服重新系好，拽过旁边的被子盖上一角，“都是我不好，还害你摔了。”  
“你小心点嘛，我当时真的被吓坏了，还以为它要出事了，好在是虚惊一场，它好好在我肚子里待着呢。”  
“是夫君鲁莽了，夫君再也不这样了，我今后一定更加仔细着，小心保护你。”崔珉豪字字句句说得像立誓一般。  
“哪有那么脆弱，我也是头一次才会那么紧张，你看不是没事吗？”  
“那我不管，等有事就晚了，从今天起你什么都不要做了，千机堂有什么事情就让我去。”  
“还有好多个月呢，你什么都不让我干，我会闲疯的。”  
“不是身上难受么，让你好好歇着怎么还不乐意？”  
“我那都是装得！”  
“啊？”崔珉豪一愣，听说过有装病的，他这是装的哪门子？  
“真的，我好着呢，”李泰民刚让他按躺下就自己坐起来，“别提了，我想让你自己看出来，省得亲自跟你讲多难为情，哪知道你这么不上道。”  
“是为夫愚钝了，那也得万事当心啊，我们萌儿现在是当娘的人，多少和往日不同。”又老妈子起来。  
“豪哥哥，不许再胡说八道了，我当心就是，才不要当它娘呢。”  
“那等孩子生下来，怎么称呼我们？”  
“我都想好了，我是小爹爹，你是大阿爹！”

15.  
院中那人一袭白衣，手握一柄长剑，动作行云流水，潇洒漂亮，一套剑法舞下来，挽了个剑花将剑背于身后，身上已起了一层薄汗，面色略有红润。  
与此同时，另一人刚巧从外面风尘仆仆赶回来，显然是赶了一夜的路。二人老远就看到了对方，一直到归来那人走到近前，脸上的笑便再没收起。  
“累了吧？”哪想到开口头一句二人竟说了同样的话，忍不住笑得更开心。  
“我这样怎么会累到，反而是你，从那么远的地方回来，还走了一夜，快去补一觉吧。”李泰民拉着那人的手往屋里走。  
“那你也看看自己是什么身子，适当锻炼可以，千万别勉强自己。”崔珉豪说着摸了摸那人已经隆起来的小腹。  
李泰民也覆在那人放在自己小腹的手上，“你放心吧，我自己身体我有分寸的，之前是因为头一次什么都不懂太紧张了，咱们的宝宝健壮得很，你若让我每日歇着反倒没有好处。”  
他这说的确是真的，许是因为常年习武练就了一副好体格，如今李泰民已有孕四月有余，常人怀胎的种种不适到了他那里都没什么表现，除了那日他强行倒灌全身血液引起胎儿反抗之外，这胎儿一直怀得稳稳当当，丝毫没给人添过什么麻烦，甚至日渐鼓起的肚腹也不曾影响他的行动，每日晨起虽只是常规地比划比划招式，旁人看来，也丝毫看不出这人已经有孕在身。  
崔珉豪自然顺着他的话，搂着那人的腰，却是冲着肚子里的孩子开口，“是是是，宝宝乖乖的，好好长大，不要闹娘亲…”  
“都说了不要让它喊我娘亲。”  
“好，不要闹你小爹爹。”  
“四月的孩子，该是能动了，闹些也不怕…”  
两人一同进到屋里，牵手坐在榻上。  
“豪哥哥，此去可还顺利？”  
江湖上的谋杀案件越演越烈，近来更是祸事不断，千机堂应接不暇，自是少不了委派二人，奈何李泰民身体情况特殊，像此次这般路途遥远，崔珉豪万万不能让他同去。  
“还是无从揣测凶手的身份，从死者的伤势来看，那人定是有极强的功力，将人的肺腑都尽数震裂了。”  
“与你相比如何？”  
崔珉豪的内力有多深厚自是不必说，若是能被他百分百施展出来，威力无穷。  
“我也未曾尝试过如此伤人啊，不过萌儿，若叫我对上那人，我必不遗余力将他抓到。”  
“要不下次我一同前去吧？”  
“温流也正有此意，被我一口回绝，他明明知道你的情况，还想打你的主意，给他干了那么多年活，怎么现在还要带着肚子里的孩子一起？”  
“诶呀好哥哥，不是有你在吗，大不了遇上什么凶险你上，我在后面躲着。”  
“只怕真的遇上凶险，便来不及你我商量谁上谁不上了。”  
李泰民按住他的手，也是安他的心，“我是想，要是趁着我现在还能动，能把问题解决了，总好过等到真的肚子大得动不了了，麻烦找上门来，我总觉得这次事情没有那么简单，不是说不管就能避得开的。”  
崔珉豪低垂着眸子不说话，显然是心中依然不情愿。  
“好哥哥，萌萌求求你了~”见对方许久不应，李泰民竟拽着他的袖子撒起娇来。  
崔珉豪一点他的脑门，“你啊，明明是在逼我，最后还得让我说是心甘情愿许你去，真是个坏萌儿。”  
“你答应了？”  
“嗯，不过你倒是提醒我了，越早些搞定这些事越好，你的身子拖不起。”

自那日之后数月，像是诚心故意的，谋杀案件莫名停止了，本就无迹可寻的凶手仿佛销声匿迹了一般，但清楚其中利害的人都明白，如此高手现身江湖大开杀戒，绝不仅仅为了杀几个小角色这么简单，恐怕此时的平静只是在酝酿一场更大的阴谋。  
入了夜，崔珉豪怀里搂着李泰民卧于榻上，往日这个时候本该双双入睡的二人此刻都没什么睡意。  
崔珉豪看着那人的肚子。这些时日里来，李泰民从背面始终都看不出身怀有孕的样子，但一转到前面，日益鼓胀的胎腹则是暴露无余，像是身上扣了口小锅，高高地顶起来。里面的胎儿倒也不分昼夜，此时正活跃得很，李泰民要时不时伸手覆上去揉弄安抚。  
“萌儿，不早了，快些休息吧。”他说这话完全是因为那人没有在揉肚子的那只手正不停地在崔珉豪胸口摩挲，有意无意地将他的领口越拽越大。  
“豪哥哥…宝宝一直在动，不舒服…”那语气倒不大像是不舒服的感觉。  
崔珉豪抓住他那只不安分的手，“乖，你闭上眼睛，我帮你揉肚子，一会儿就入睡了。”  
“唔…”李泰民被抓住的手反握回去，暗示的目的明显。  
“好了，快睡吧。”谁知那人竟直接拿他的手放进被窝里放好，丝毫不理这一茬。  
李泰民暗自运气，崔珉豪虽然啥事都不容易开窍，可两人刚成亲那会儿在情事上却从未含糊过，那次不是一点就着，直到两人都尽了兴才算完。自打他有孕以来，崔珉豪像是变回了从前的榆木疙瘩，说白了就是跟他装傻呢，自然也是为他好，可这兴致上来还要忍耐的滋味如何好受，偏偏又不好意思向他直说，李泰民觉得自己彻底变成了委委屈屈的小媳妇。唉，算了，谁让是他夫君呢？他家翠翠哥，连这方面都笨的像块木头，只能靠自己了。  
“我不睡，”李泰民不顾身前还挺着个大肚子，直接掀开来被子往那人身上爬，“萌儿没法睡啊…萌儿热，萌儿好难受，这孩子弄得我全身酸疼，肚子涨得慌…翠翠哥哥…你不能放着我这样子不管…”  
“李泰民，你可知道自己在做什么？”崔珉豪半天才找回了自己的声音。  
“崔珉豪你个大坏蛋，你上次碰我都多久了，有了孩子你就对我不好了，你都不知道我多难受…”  
崔珉豪抱住他的身子缓缓磨蹭，认真地说，“真的不舒服？”  
“嗯。”声音里都带了些哭腔，还腆着肚子往他跟前伸，“你看我肚子这么大了，挂在身上好沉啊，宝宝在里面一动，就碰得我感觉怪怪的。”  
崔珉豪听他还是这么说倒是笑了，“好，看来是我不好，怠慢了我家娘子了。”随即便慢慢调转了两人的位置，欺身而上。  
“可不是，快点来亲亲我…”

二人皆是许久都不曾放纵，一场下来酣畅淋漓，但到底碍于中间老夹着个肚子，没敢做得太过分。崔珉豪这边结束了便立马勤勤恳恳做起了清理，给他家小娘子收拾得干干净净裹在被子里继续哼哼唧唧。  
“呜~…啊…”李泰民一边小声嘤咛一边妄图扭动自己的身体，“为什么腰更酸肚子更涨了…”  
崔珉豪：“……”  
“萌儿莫要再勾引我了，今日就到此为止了，不然你身子该受不住。”崔珉豪当然当他还在对自己施展媚术，心道明明是个小君子怎生得如此放荡。  
“谁勾引你了，你也知道我受不住，这次是真的，还不帮我揉揉…”李泰民贪图一时之快，受罪的还是自己。  
于是二人又如何折腾了一宿暂且不表。

16.  
千机堂再次传来消息的时候，见到的却是堂主温流本人。不过他此次前来也并非是专程来寻二人。  
“我一路追踪那凶手留下的线索，没想到来到这附近了。”温流不等屁股坐热了就竹筒倒豆子般将知道的情况讲给两人。  
“温流哥，之前不是找不到任何线索吗，现在是怎么？”  
“凶手许久不曾行凶，倒是给了我时间细细想来。之前我们一直把关注点放在现场的情况和死者之间的联系上，才始终一筹莫展。我沿着几个案发地点之间来回的路途，经过几月的明察暗访，发现在案发地附近的客栈、茶馆，在相应的时间都收过这个。”温流从怀中掏出几片乍看不知是何铸成的金属，小小的半个圆环的样子，似乎是做成月牙的形状。  
崔珉豪接过一片，“这是什么？”  
温流朝他们狡黠一笑，“总归不是中原流通的货币吧。”  
李泰民也拿起一片在手中端详，“你是说，这位并非中原人士的凶手，在他一路所有住过，光顾过的地方，都用的是这种货币？”  
“如今周边蛮夷众多，所使用的货币更是种类繁多，像这样子的，”温流又拿起一片小月牙边比划边说，“在中原起码有二十年未曾出现过，所以商铺的老板才会印象深刻，所给出的时间都与凶案发生日子差不了一二日，所以顺着这条线索，应该可以追踪到凶手。可惜就可惜在，不知他用了什么法子，这些老板都不记得那个人的长相。”  
“所以这里附近也出现了这种货币吗？”  
“是，你手里的这一枚，便是我今早从一个铺子搜来的，距离你们家不过五里。”  
“可我们家附近最近不曾听说有人遇害啊。”崔珉豪越听越迷糊了。  
“那就只说明，他还没来得及杀人。”李泰民解释给他听，眉头紧锁。  
“正是如此，目前我只知道他还在这一带，却不能确定具体的方位，时间紧迫，我们说话的工夫，说不定他已经在行凶了，我一路所带的人马都尽数被我派了出去，实在是人手不够，这才想起了二位。”  
“你放心，温流哥，你有何需要尽管交给我，我们不如立刻就行动。”崔珉豪听清其中利害，头一个站起了身，此次不同以往，若是他们能赶得上，说不定可以救人免于横死。  
“豪哥哥。”李泰民也不继续说下去，只要唤他一声，那人自然明白自己的意思。  
崔珉豪向他微微点了点头，又转向温流，“泰民可否就跟在我身边一同行动？”  
“那是自然。”

三人走到半途便兵分两路，沿着不同的街巷寻去。  
李泰民身前的肚子早已规模不小了，走起路来没有丝毫不灵便的感觉，一马当先走在前头，差点连崔珉豪都跟不上。  
“萌儿，这条巷子这么多户，若是有人不声不响地被杀，我们也无从知晓啊。”崔珉豪紧赶着他的脚步发问，二人搜查了几户都没什么收获，他有些担心凶手被漏过去。  
“你用鼻子闻啊，他杀了那么多人，身上怎样都沾了些血腥之气。”李泰民说得像模像样。  
崔珉豪听了便伸着鼻子使劲闻了闻。  
“骗你的，还真的闻啊。”李泰民一把捏住他的鼻子，“咱们不也是碰运气吗，就算范围缩小到只有这一条巷子，只要他做得足够隐蔽，也能在咱们眼皮子底下得手。把你的大眼睛睁大些，耳朵竖起来，任何不正常的地方都不要放过，快些走吧。”  
直到走进一户十分不起眼的人家，没想到家里的主人他俩还认得，便是每日在集市上卖豆腐的老汉，不过往常这个时候，他应该早早就出门摆摊了。  
“那您好好休息啊老伯。”二人与他寒暄了几句便退了出来，只是刚走出门口，就停下了脚步，并未继续向外走。  
“萌儿。”二人对视一眼，李泰民一个眼神递过去，不约而同又返回去。  
只见未等他们回到内院，那卖豆腐老汉竟直接冲出来，速度快得不像是这个年纪的人，而他身后，还跟着一人，一身装扮，居然甚是眼熟。  
“豪哥哥！”没等李泰民话音落下，崔珉豪当即拔刀而出，那在后面追赶之人见此情形，也不交手，掉头便逃，被崔珉豪追赶跑远。  
李泰民一把接住那卖豆腐老汉，老汉按着他的胳膊，不断地呕着鲜血，显然是受了重伤，完全不似刚刚和他们交谈时的和蔼模样。李泰民手贴他的后心，为他渡了些内力，老汉才停止呕血，喘匀了气息。

几人是在家中重聚的，崔珉豪回来时，温流正在为老汉疗伤，李泰民坐在一旁看着他们。  
“对不起，还是我太不济了，让他溜了。”崔珉豪进了门就扶着桌子大口喘着粗气，腰都伸不直了。  
李泰民心疼他，把他拉过来坐下，“不怪你豪哥哥，我想关于那个人，我们终于不是毫无头绪了，你是不是也有印象？”  
“这么说倒也是，他不就是…”  
刚刚那人冲将出来，二人看得清清楚楚，一身黑衣，夸张的庙会面具，这个人分明早已与他们打过照面了！  
“怎么，你们见过这个人？”温流听他们这么讲惊喜可不是一星半点。  
“温流哥，此前我们曾有一次与金河庄的死士对上，当时对方只剩下副庄主陆青一人，本难逃一死，却不想被一以面具遮脸的人带走，而我们今天见到的凶手，也带着同样的面具。”  
“那么下一步，便可以从陆青身上查起。而我们现在要做的，则是要搞清楚，这个人是谁！”温流伸手一指，剩下两人才看到方才还昏迷不醒的老汉不知何时已经睁开了眼睛，他们刚刚的话，大概都被他听到了。  
“我是什么人？武林笑柄罢了…”老汉许是说到这里想要自嘲两声，奈何伤势严重，化作了几声干咳，“我本名叫刘进，是河应龙的旧部…”  
这事过去了二十多年，已经没几个人知道了。当年河应龙还不是武林盟主的时候，曾经自己培养过一批得力的部下，一开始只是几个与他要好的兄弟，到后来这些人拉帮结派，倒也渐渐壮大了起来，一群意气风发的青年男子，又十分信服于他，在当时很是轰动，河应龙一度成了新盟主的有力候选人。只是谁也不知出了什么事情，河应龙突然遣散了这些部下，不仅不告诉他们缘由，还要求他们隐姓埋名，将曾经为他效力一事变成永久的秘密，就这样二十年过去了，这样一段往事再没有被提起过。  
“这不可能，照你这么说，你，还有之前的死者，你们都是河应龙的旧部？这天下没有瞒过我千机堂的秘密，我之前调查了那么久，你们这些人没有任何关联。”温流如何也不相信他这一套说辞。  
“千机堂的本事再大，也敌不过一颗天下最狠的心。”老汉咬牙切齿地说道，“跟着他好多年，我们大家都以为他是与我们交心的好大哥，可是他从没有一刻放下过对我们的提防，他无缘无故遣散我们，我虽什么也不知道，可猜也猜得出，他是要做什么见不得人的丑事，才急着把我们都赶走，我们人太多了，只要还在他的身边，就可能撞破他的丑事，就可能手握他的把柄，他是不会容忍这样的事发生的。他要求我们无论如何也要掩盖好曾在他手下的过去，要是哪个不小心走漏了风声，我们的下场，便如今天。”  
“你们那么多人，当时全都听从于他了？”崔珉豪有些不解。  
“哪里是我们来选择听不听的道理，他不杀我们，只是因为面子上不好看罢了，要是想反抗，你们也看到了，二十多年过去了，他还不是想杀我们就杀了。”  
“你就这么肯定，追杀你们的人是他？”李泰民总觉得这其中还有蹊跷。  
“除了他，没有第二个人知道我们这些人的藏身之处。虽然明面上我们都与过去断了瓜葛，但我暗中还是和之前几个老友以一种特殊的方式联系，我也是刚刚才收到消息，知道其中好几个人都莫名被杀，还未来得及防备，就被杀手找上门了啊。”  
“那你跟着河应龙做事的时候，认不认识一个叫陆青的人？”李泰民又问。  
老汉笃定地摇摇头，“陆青是在他成为盟主之后才追随他的，在那之前，他的身边除了我们，再没有其他的人。”  
“难道那面具人与陆青一样，也是河应龙现在的手下？江湖上死了这么多人，是河应龙在清理自己的旧部？”崔珉豪做了个假设，目前也只有这个说法比较合理了。  
“我想还是需要进一步调查才能有定论，”温流拿出对策，“刘老伯，能否将你所知道的还在世的同僚的名单告诉我？我派些人保护他们，也是先凶手一步行动。”

17.  
几人从面具人手中救出刘进之后，便让他随着温流去往千机堂藏身了。此次虽没能抓住凶手，却也收获不小，引出了陆青这一条线索，还爆出河盟主多年前的一些旧事，温流后来更是根据刘进给出的名单先行一步让不少人免受性命之忧暂且不提。  
按理说这时候应该一鼓作气将凶手揪出来，只是崔珉豪当下万事都得紧着李泰民的身子。毕竟距离将要生产的日子已经越来越近了，崔珉豪这谨慎谦卑的性子，恨不得眼珠子都不错地跟着那人，偏偏那人自己还一点不当回事，就说他天赋异禀身姿矫捷，行动起来还依旧没有丝毫身怀有孕之人该有的姿态，可那么大个肚子成天在身上挺着，要说不累，他崔珉豪可是一个字都不信。  
“豪哥哥，没想到你个木头脑袋还挺有眼光的嘛。”李泰民手里摆弄着几件小孩衣服爱不释手，他之前叫崔珉豪去镇上置办些孩子出生后用得上的东西，看出来对方有多用心，带回的东西不仅种类齐全，质量还都不错。  
“是吗，我也不懂这些，萌儿你看着喜欢就好。”崔珉豪没怎么听对方夸过自己，还挺不好意思的。  
“那我就替我们宝宝谢谢大阿爹了。”李泰民笑得眉眼弯弯，提及孩子的事总能温柔得跟小时候似的。  
崔珉豪刚从外面回来就跟他一起折腾带回来的玩意，这会儿才看见桌上多了件他从未见过的东西，“这个是什么？”伸手便拿起来，是个信笺的样子，上书“请柬”二字。  
“我们不去惹麻烦，可做贼心虚地人会自己找上门来。”李泰民冷笑一声，语气里又满是不屑。  
“武林大会？”崔珉豪念出信上所写的内容，“怎么我从未听说过？”  
“原本武林大会，都是每年召开一次，咱们这位河盟主上位以来，便改成了两年一次，近些年来更是懈怠得很，五年也不见得开一次，你下山才多久，自然是不知道了。”李泰民双眼微眯，“这一次，估计也是知道自己做的事情漏了馅，才会主动出击吧。”  
“这我就又不懂了，他身为盟主连会议都不主持，如何在江湖上树威？”  
“你还真当他什么都不做？他明面上与各门派一团和气，无为而治，暗地里，我猜测，现在各大门派中就不知有多少人是他的心腹，二十年前他能令那么多人追随于他，现在也一样。”  
“现下可如何是好。”崔珉豪攥紧了手里的信发愁。  
“去就是了，人家指名道姓邀请咱们，怎好推辞？”李泰民还是冲他一笑，满不在乎。  
“萌儿，都什么时候，你还说笑。”崔珉豪越见他这个样子越气恼，突然想起了什么，脑子又开了窍，“…怪不得之前我说我们暂且不要管这件事的时候你满口应允，你早就算好武林大会召开在即，就算我们什么也不做，他河应龙自己也会找上来。”  
“你别气嘛，豪哥哥，这本就是躲不开的。”李泰民见他当真越说越激动了，赶紧拉住他的手往他怀里靠。  
“我不是在怪你，萌儿。”崔珉豪将他揽在怀里，怜惜宝贝地抚摸着，“你可还记得，你我上次去了金河庄，回来是什么模样？绣帕之事还未曾了结，如今又出了旧部被杀事件，河应龙怎么会让我们毫发无伤地从金河庄走出来？就算平时我都还要犹豫，更何况你还怀着孩子，再过个把月便要生产，你若有事，不是要把我的心都戳烂了吗？”  
“我，我错了…”后面的话，李泰民却再也说不出口，他从小便心系天下，如今有人身居高位却为非作歹，最没法袖手旁观的便是自己。若是以往，他孑然一身，大不了搭上一条小命，也算死得其所。可现在他已经找到了翠翠哥哥，有了自己的家，尤其还有肚子里的孩子，虽然来得早了些，虽然他和崔珉豪都没有经验，却也平平安安护着它长到现在，又如何忍心因为自己的关系让它受到伤害？  
“看来，真的躲不了啊。”崔珉豪早早便懂了他的萌儿，不求自己，而是直接跟自己认错，是在说他为难，却不是他犹豫，“那你答应我，到时候遇到任何状况，我们都直接回家。”  
“好，哥哥，你放心，这一次与你我上一次单独赴宴不同，武林大会自然各大掌门都会参加，那么多双眼睛看着，想要动手坑害你我没有那么容易，或许到时候，”李泰民抱紧了自己身前的滚圆，“这个肚子还能成为我保命的筹码…”

自上一届起，金河庄已经有五年之久没有举行过武林大会了。大家本以为今年还要与往常一般，糊弄了事，谁知日子将近，金河庄突然向各大门派发出邀请，搞得大家措手不及，却又不得不推掉一切事务，赶赴而来。  
按理说许久不曾开会，大家本该相互之间多少有些生疏，可今日赴会之人竟都像是经常往来，彼此之间熟稔得很，看来平日里大家也都不像表面上那样淡泊。  
其实李泰民就是当中典型，这些年来，他暗中为千机堂做事，跟不少江湖人士都打过交道，只是近来退隐了一阵子，好些人心中还纳闷呢，所以当他牵着崔珉豪的手出现在金河庄时，众人才知道，这李少侠许久没有消息，原来是成了家。  
他那不同寻常的身形也令人唏嘘不已，要知道，当今世界，男子之间虽然可以相恋，但能留下子嗣的少之又少。男子产子，只有功力达到地位以上之人才能做得到，而这样的人，本就是百里挑一，千里挑一的人中翘楚，又有几个能够放得下自己的骄傲，委于人下，耗费自身的功力为他人产子呢？所以其实，李泰民能做出这样的事情，他人腹诽之余，更多的是佩服，同时又对他身边的崔珉豪另眼相看。  
“李少侠，崔公子，二位是我静归派的恩人，之前没有机会当面道谢，贫尼在此谢过。”静归派的修云师太惦记着他们二人的恩情，第一个站出来打圆场，装作才看见李泰民那身形似的，“李少侠这是？阿弥陀佛，恭喜恭喜。”  
有她开这个头，剩下的人也就都跟着有模有样道起喜来，只是心中怀着怎样心思却不得而知了。  
“多谢各位了，等到时候，我们一定请大家喝孩子的满月酒。”李泰民跟他们客套一番，见崔珉豪还板着他那张自打进门就没变过的冰块脸，不由得推推他。  
“怎么？”崔珉豪紧张过度，还以为他推自己是有什么不对。  
“你是当大阿爹的，你也说两句啊。”李泰民是不指望他能左右逢源，不过总不能一言不发吧。  
“嗯，崔某也，谢过各位。”崔珉豪极其生硬地讲了几句，惹得众人皆是接不上话，大伙都愣在那陪他尴尬了一瞬。  
“二位还真是恩爱啊，这崔公子的眼睛都不离开李少侠啊。”  
在场那么多人自有聪明伶俐的，反应够快的里面开口重新活络了气氛，让也跟着愣在那暗自后悔早知道自家夫君开口还不如不开口就不逼着他说话的李泰民松了口气。  
“你看吧，我现在这个样子，反倒成了优势，只要是还要脸的，怎么好意思对我下手。”走到人不多的地方，李泰民凑在崔珉豪耳边叽叽咕咕。  
“我怕的是有人出阴招…总之，万事小心为妙。”打进了门，崔珉豪脑子里一根弦就一直绷着，也不管自己刚才讲话冷了场，只时刻警惕盯着周围。  
“副庄主好。”“副庄主。”金河庄作为主场，陆青自然是忙前忙后准备大小适宜，这时从二位身边走过，冷冷的看了他们一眼。  
“这陆青，咱们还有事没问清他呢，干嘛冲咱们这么横？”李泰民发了问就跟了上去，崔珉豪自是紧跟其后，他心里清楚，李泰民既然来了就不会只是赴了会便回去。  
二人跟着陆青，见他进了里间的一间房，便在外边等着。这时，不知从何处有人掷来一颗石子，砸中了崔珉豪的脚跟，未等他们搞清楚石子是从哪来的，第二颗便接踵而至，待他们看清，才发现这墙脚处不知被何人挖了个洞。

河应龙正准备穿上新做的华服出门待客，恰巧腰带的款式新颖，他正不知如何打好，一双手环过他的腰，帮他规规矩矩地打好。  
“陆青，”河应龙转过身才看见那人是谁，“你怎么不在外面替我待客，跑到我房里做什么。”  
“陆青？呵，我从来没觉得自己的全名这么难听。”陆青苦笑，当真比哭还难看。  
“你这是又发什么疯？今天各派掌门都在，我告诉你，你敢给我惹乱子，我要了你的命。”  
“我看你早该杀了我了，不是吗？当年你就不该让我活下来，至少那时候，我死了还会记得你的好。”陆青像个疯子一般，说着骇人的话语。  
“青儿，我求你，就今天一天，你就老老实实待在这里，哪也不去，过了今天你就可以放松一阵子。”  
“是吗，你想好怎么解决了？你杀了那么多人，今天大家都在外面等你给他们一个交代呢。”  
“我？我杀了谁？”  
“你杀了刘进，王辽，张严，你不会不记得他们了吧？”  
“我当然记得，他们当年追随我，可是最近的谋杀案，却被杀死…是你做的？”  
“我都不认识你当年的手下，怎么会是我呢？河应龙，你大可以走出去，告诉所有人，凶手不是你，而是我陆青，你看他们会不会信！哈哈哈…他们不信没关系，你还可以告诉他们，把当年的事情也告诉他们，你敢说吗？你只能认！因为你心虚…你心虚到，连一句真话都不敢讲。”  
“只要你开不了口，我就有办法让人相信所有的事都是你做的！”河应龙双手掐住陆青的脖子，不似往日的警告，这一次，是一心想至他于死地。  
“放手…河应龙…你这个畜生…”陆青慌乱之中摸到放在床上的一把剪刀，许是刚才送衣服的裁缝落在这的，捅进了河应龙的胸口。  
河应龙功力深厚，本有一身内力护体，可惜今日先是被陆青言语激怒，又失控动手行凶，正是血气翻涌没有防备的时候，被一击即中，气息混乱，没一会儿就咽气了。

18.  
陆青看着倒在血泊中的河应龙，晾着沾着血迹的双手，一时间像个傻子一样不知所措。  
他本意并非要杀死河应龙。  
让他就这么干脆地死掉太便宜了。  
大半年来，陆青与拓跋英筹谋那么久，费了那么多力气，杀死河应龙的旧部，想要制造河应龙杀人灭口的假象。如此轩然大波河应龙自然是有所察觉，此次召开武林大会，也是他在陆青的怂恿之下为了证明自己未曾参与此事。而陆青打的算盘，则是等待今天的机会，借由李泰民之人的指控，将谋杀旧部的罪责嫁祸到河应龙的身上，如此一来，河应龙身败名裂，盟主之位不保不说，他当年所做下的卑鄙之事也有机会昭然于天下。  
本来一切都在陆青的计划之中，唯一的变数，是那两个人，那两个人站在一起的样子，是那样刺眼，直接扎到他的心里去，一滴血也流不出来。  
被那两人狠狠刺激的陆青失去了理智，他其实也不知自己是如何鬼使神差地走进了河应龙的房间，言语冲突之下竟差点死在他手中，他出于自卫，不小心却刺死了河应龙。  
死了的话，他的恨还能去找谁呢？  
此时各位掌门还在外面等待，武林盟主却死在了自己的房间，他这个进过盟主房间的副手，该如何洗脱自己的嫌疑？

墙角的洞口马上又掷出第三颗石子，被崔珉豪一猫腰接在了手中。  
“墙里面是何人？”崔珉豪小心翼翼问道。  
里面传出一个略显稚嫩，十分急切的声音，“这位英雄，我乃河应龙之子河明丰，还请阁下救我出来。”  
“盟主之子？笑话，金河庄难道不是你家？堂堂盟主之子被关在自己家中，让我们如何相信？”这下李泰民也提起了兴趣，他不便像崔珉豪此刻一样半伏在墙角，也扶着墙壁欠下身子，想要看清那巴掌大的洞中的情形。  
“你是泰民少侠？”河明丰听到熟悉的声音，更是激动起来，“我真的没有骗你们，我为何被关在此处，实在说来话长，求求你们先把我放出来，我一定将其中缘由全部告诉你们，你们从这里拐过去，那里有一个们只能从外面打开。”  
“怎么，你认识我吗？”李泰民倒是不记得自己和这位盟主之子有过什么交集。  
“一面之缘而已，想必你是没什么印象的，咱们先把我放出来再聊行不行？”  
崔珉豪爬起来跟李泰民交换了个眼神，二人来到何明丰所说的地方，果然找到一处十分隐蔽的暗门，虽不易被发现，却能从外面被轻易打开。门开之际，二人便看到一个眉目周正，穿着一身精致衣衫却略有不整的少年站在面前。  
“此处不宜久留，”少年看了一眼不远处自己父亲的房门，“咱们去外面说。”  
三人一路避开所有人的耳目来到院中一处偏僻之地。  
“河公子，现在你总可以说了，你是因何被关在自己家中？”  
“是，是我爹的副手，陆青把我关在那里，至于理由，因为我撞破了他的秘密，却被他发现，他怕我今日在外走动会坏了他的事，才把我关起来。”少年神情十分凝重气愤。  
“是什么秘密？”李泰民闻言立马警觉，或许他们此行所想要找到的答案，就在这个少年身上。  
“他和拓跋英暗中杀死我爹从前的手下，想要在今天的武林大会上，嫁祸给我爹。”  
“拓跋英…”李泰民小声重复了一遍这个名字。  
“萌儿，你可听过此人？”孤陋寡闻的崔珉豪下意识地问。  
李泰民摇了摇头，“从未听过，不过这名字，拓跋，听起来不像是中原的姓氏。”  
崔珉豪也想到温流曾说，他追踪凶手时，对方一直在使用一种外邦的货币，“这么说，这个名叫拓跋英的人，就是那个与我们交过两次手的面具人，真正的杀人凶手。”  
“多谢河公子，你所说的事情非常重要，我二人不宜在此久留，你自己也要多加小心。”李泰民心下着急，唯恐厅内生出变故，便要与何明丰辞别。  
“我要参加武林大会，将他们嫁祸我爹的事情公之于众，我不能让我爹蒙受不白之冤！”少年说着就要走回去，却被崔珉豪一把拦住。  
“你以为到了武林大会上，陆青会给你开口的机会吗？到时候，恐怕就不是像今天这样把你关起来这么简单了。”李泰民开口道。  
“那我该怎么做？”  
“我问你，你说是陆青他们杀了人，可有证据？”  
“我亲耳听到陆青和拓跋英的对话。”少年又激动起来，瞪大了眼睛，仿佛这样就能证明什么。  
李泰民认真地看着他，“那也只是你的一面之词，你说人是陆青杀的，可他除了嫁祸你爹，没有任何杀人的理由，现在太多的线索都直指你爹，光凭你一句话改变不了什么，反而，会让陆青对你更加忌惮。如今，你只有先保证了自己的安全，等待时机成熟，再将真相讲出来。”  
“我…”少年还想要说什么却欲言又止。  
崔珉豪给他支了招，“现在陆青一心忙着准备武林大会的事宜，而且他不知道你已经逃了出来，今日进进出出的人这么多，公子只要在装扮上稍稍做些改变，就能混在人中走出金河庄。”  
“那我爹…”  
“你放心吧，到时候我们会想办法为他说话，至少不会让他因此而丧了命。”李泰民像在哄孩子似的让他安心，毕竟还有很多事没有答案，他们肯定也不能让河应龙轻易死了。  
“那好。”何明丰转身要走了，又突然回过头来，“我的钱财都放在自己房中，现在不好回去拿。”  
二人听他这话都忍不住发笑，崔珉豪从怀中掏出些盘缠给他，“公子哥，平时身上还是带些钱吧。”像何明丰这种身份，出门自然都是身边的小厮掏钱，哪会为这些事情烦恼。  
“记得万事小心为上，有任何事情想办法联络我们。”李泰民最后又嘱咐他道。

只是在他们看着何明丰离开后不久，会客大厅就传来一阵喧哗，二人赶紧前去，丝毫没有意识到是什么在等待他们。

二人到达之后，众人都已经聚集在会客大厅里，场面十分混乱。  
“二位刚刚去了哪里？”陆青拿出主人的姿态质问他们。  
“我们只是去了屋外的院子。”崔珉豪意识到对方不怀好意，十分戒备地说。  
“哦？古禅大师，刚才你也去了院中，可有见到他们二人？”  
古禅看了他们一眼，对着陆青行了一礼，“贫道不曾见过他们。”  
“那么还有谁见过他们二位？没有吗，那你说你们在院中，有谁能作证？”  
现下气氛不一般，随便想想就知道肯定是出了什么事。二人心中暗暗叫苦，他们刚刚为了避人耳目，特意选了极其隐蔽的方位，此时唯一能为二人作证的人恐怕已经走出了金河庄的大门。  
“到底出了什么事情？”李泰民皱紧了眉，事态发展有些偏离他的预想，这可不妙。  
“就在刚刚，我家盟主，被人杀死在自己房间。”陆青狠狠瞪着他们，仿佛已经确定了他们就是凶手，“而你们两个，不仅是最晚过来，还没有人能为你们证明自己的行踪。”  
二人皆是心下大骇，看来他们还是晚来了一步。  
“那又如何，仅凭这个，难道你就要指认我们是杀害盟主的凶手？”崔珉豪想了想，反问道。  
“单凭这一点，我当然不能随便指认你们，可是，”陆青慢慢举起拳头，松开手指，露出里面的东西，“不知道二位有没有见过这个东西呢？”  
红色的绳子挂在陆青的手指上，绳子另一端系的玉石随着松手的动作左右摇摆。  
正是那块，本该戴在李泰民脖子上的玉石。

19.  
那玉石本就是两人的定情之物，他们从小将各自的一半贴身带着，自然是一眼就认得出。  
李泰民下意识地摸向自己的胸口，翠翠哥哥送的东西，他一直视做珍宝，从不离身，此刻这玉却出现在陆青手中，只能是刚刚他们在救出河公子之时不慎掉落，被陆青捡到。  
崔珉豪按下他抬起来的手，在他耳边低语，“萌儿你听我说，咱不要了，大不了我再送你一块！”这玉虽对二人重要却也是二人的秘密，只要他们不认，便无人能再诬赖。  
“豪哥哥…”李泰民着急地看着他，若说丢了也好，落在陆青这样的人手中，实在是恶心他。  
崔珉豪此行本就担心着对方的安危，如今落得如此境地，自己一直小心看护的人也真的动了气，他一心只想将事情平息下去，尽快离开这里才好。他展平了皱了大半天的眉，强作轻松地小声哄着他，“回家以后我就给你，这里没有咱们就回一趟碧华山，要多少有多少…”  
见怀里人稍稍冷静下来，崔珉豪换上一副笑脸。“我们怎么会知道这是什么？还请副庄主明示。”  
“就在方才你二人不知所踪之时，我见盟主迟迟没有露面，怕叫宾客久等，便去他的房门喊他，喊了几遍没人应，等我进去，就看到盟主早就倒在血泊当中，这个，”陆青拎起手中的玉石，“便是我在他身边捡到的，绝不是我们金河庄的东西，一定是从杀害盟主的凶手身上掉落的。”  
“这么说，你是第一个发现盟主已经死亡的人？”李泰民马上发现了其中的可疑之处。  
“那又如何？”  
“可还有人与你同时到达现场？”  
“刚刚几位掌门都去过。”陆青伸手一指近前的几个人。  
“几位掌门，能否告诉泰民，你们到达现场时看到的是怎样的场景。”李泰民于是向那几人发问。  
几人互相看看，迟疑良久，还是修云师太开了口，“我们…听到副庄主的声音才赶过去，等我们走到盟主门口时看见副庄主正抱着河盟主哭喊，这块玉…当时就在他们不远处，大家都看见了。”  
“这不是太奇怪了吗，凶手杀人之后，怎会如此粗心大意，留下证据不说，还掉在离死者那么近的地方？”听到这里，陆青是如何做的，李泰民已经猜得八九不离十了。  
崔珉豪也立刻会意，接着他的话说道，“倒不如说，更像是有人进了房间之后，随手将玉石丢在旁边，故意让后来的人看见。”  
“你们在说陆青副庄主？”葛山长老说，“不可能，他当时一心都在河盟主身上，根本没看见这块玉，还是我发现了才提醒他的。”  
“怎么样？难不成，你们还想诬赖盟主的死于我有关？”陆青两手一摊，满脸的难以置信，“我一直在忙着招待各位掌门，大家都看得到，反倒是你们两个，到现在也说不清自己当时的行踪。”  
“我明明见到你，走进了盟主的房间。”崔珉豪沉着一张脸。  
“怎么，你刚说去了庭院，这会儿又说在盟主房间看见我，各位掌门，他们说的话，前后矛盾，现在还想要倒打一耙，反咬我一口。大家都知道，”说到这时，陆青脸上的肌肉不自然地抽搐了一下，“我与我家盟主，情同手足，我陆青没有任何理由需要去害他，反而是你们，不知道为了什么缘由，一次又一次出入我金河庄，对我家盟主百般刁难，奈何你们武功修为不及他，上一次在这里吃了亏，便怀恨在心，借今日武林大会之机，痛下杀手，其行当诛！”  
李泰民身形晃了一下，被崔珉豪一把扶住，他摸着对方气得发抖的肩膀，在他耳边不断地安慰，“莫慌，这等小人的卑鄙之处就在于此，我们千万不能着了他的道。”  
李泰民稳了稳神，抬头说道，“就算如此，你也不能证明，是我们杀了河盟主。”  
陆青笑了，仿佛就在等他这句话一般，“既然你们不肯承认，那看来，这块玉，真的不是你们的东西。”说着就将手上那块玉石重重向地上砸去。  
“不！”  
陆青的动作猝不及防，李泰民几乎是下意识地脱口而出，崔珉豪想拦都来不及。陆青手上动作一顿，玉石便逃了粉身碎骨的命运，转了一圈又回到他的掌心。  
“干嘛这么紧张，谁叫你刚刚不承认啊，你早说这是你的，我也不会差点把他给砸碎不是？”陆青甩着玉石上的挂绳走过来，作势想要帮李泰民挂回脖子上，被崔珉豪挡了回去。  
“这玉石确实是我的不假，我李泰民问心无愧，完全可以将我自从进了金河庄，都去了哪，见了谁，一五一十地告诉大家，只是不知，副庄主敢不敢听？”自是认下了玉石，李泰民倒坦然了不少，本来这件事情牵扯甚广，还有太多的内情没有搞明白，贸然发难只怕会打草惊蛇，不过现在既然脏水已经泼到自己身上，何不趁各路武林人士都在，把这趟水彻底搅浑，说不定能更早些发现真相。  
于是二人便将尾随陆青却碰巧救下了河公子帮助他逃离金河庄的事情讲述出来。  
“想必我的玉石就是在关押河公子的密室中不慎掉落的，是你陆青先杀害了河盟主，从他房中出来后，你担心就关在附近的河公子会有所察觉，便打开密室，没想到河公子人早已经逃了出去，你却碰巧捡到了我掉落的玉石，于是就可以顺水推舟上演一场栽赃嫁祸的戏码，因为这玉石不是庄内所有，却莫名其妙出现在密室，那它的主人自不必说，谁今日跟你对着干，放走了河公子，谁就是你最好的嫁祸对象。”  
“你可真是会编故事啊，只可惜，全都是假话。第一我家公子喜好玩乐，整天东奔西跑，已经几日不在庄上，谁都不知他人在哪，怎么会被我关起来？第二你说盟主房间附近有密室，怎么我这个在庄上待了这么多年的老人都不知道，你却一清二楚？你们只来过两次庄子，就已经把这里摸得这么熟，是不是有什么意图？第三！你刚刚说的话，谁能证明？你随身携带的玉可是出现在盟主尸体旁边，大家都看到了，你懂不懂，什么叫铁证如山。”  
李泰民幽幽叹了口气，“有一个人，有一个人刚刚一直和我们在一起，他可以证明，只是他如果开口，不光要为我二人作证，恐怕还会说出更多的事情。”  
“好哇，他人在哪，你们把他找来，只要他能为你们证明，我立刻向你们二人道歉。”陆青出乎意料地大度妥协了。  
“这是你说的。”崔珉豪拉着李泰民转身就要走。  
“慢着！我怎么知道你们是去找证人了还是要畏罪潜逃？在你们洗脱罪名之前，我不能就让你们这样走了。”  
崔珉豪瞪他一眼，转而向着各位掌门行了一礼，“还请诸位能够帮晚辈一个忙，帮我们将河盟主之子何明丰找回，他刚刚走出金河庄不久，大家分头行动，想必不难找到。”  
古禅大师一边起身边说，“老衲愿意帮助…”话说着一半，身子也还没彻底站直，便顺着起身的路径倒了回去。  
“大师！”“师父！”只见其他的几位掌门也纷纷不大对劲，身边的弟子叫喊不停，竟是一个个都躺倒歪斜，动弹不得。  
就在一片混乱之际，陆青发话，“各派的掌门前辈大多年事已高，刚刚就在你们不在的时候，我请大家喝了一杯有强身功效的药茶，这会儿恐怕是发挥了药效了，这可怎么是好，现在，也只有你们二人可以自如行动了。”  
“陆青，你竟敢暗中加害我们！”几个掌门纷纷骂道，“难道真的是你杀害了河盟主？”  
“杀人的是他们俩！我有证据！一群老不死，怎么能让你们坏了我的大事呢，这茶本来就是给你们准备的。”陆青揉揉眉角，话锋一转，“不如我给你们俩出个主意，既然你们要出去找人作证，我又不能放你们走，不如这样，我放一个…留一个。谁走谁留你们自己定，十日为限，十日到了，出去的那个没回来，我便当你是畏罪潜逃，留下的这个，我必要杀了他为盟主报仇。”  
李泰民稍作思考便出了声，“…好，就以十日为限，我留下来，你放他出去找人。珉豪，你快去快回，找到了何明丰就把他带回来。”  
“萌儿！”崔珉豪彻底急了，“我怎么可能放心你就在这？他们不知道会怎么对你，你还怀着孩子呢！”  
“正因我还怀着孩子，行动多有不便，我又怎好出去寻人？眼下最好的办法就是我留下，你出去找人，我什么都不用做，你只要快一点就好了，快一点把人找回来，就能救我和孩子了。”李泰民也不知道自己这番话几分是信，几分是骗。理智上这是最合适的办法，万一就算人找不到他也起码能护了崔珉豪的周全，又因着肚子里孩子的关系，他实在不希望有这个万一。  
“萌儿…”崔珉豪的眼泪唰地就下来了，他也不懂，明明自己已经在一步步变强大了，怎么面前这个人还是一次又一次挡在自己前面。  
“好了豪哥哥，你快去吧，晚一分何明丰就跑远一分，我和宝宝能不能从这离开，就全都靠你了。”李泰民拉着他的手放到自己肚子上，里面的小家伙丝毫感受不到外界的威胁，活泼得很，“你快些回来，我和宝宝等你。”  
崔珉豪将他抱在怀里，在他唇上深深落下一吻，又俯身亲了亲他的肚子。  
“陆青，在我回来之前，你敢动他一根毫毛，我必将你碎尸万段。”他狠狠警告对方，陆青却只是报以不屑一笑。  
崔珉豪又向修云师太行上一礼，“晚辈的妻小，还望您能帮忙照料。”  
“我会的，你自便放心地去。”修云即使动弹不得也许他安心。  
“等我回来。”崔珉豪看着那人，像是想要把他刻进眼睛里。  
“嗯。”  
崔珉豪咬着牙，转身走出了金河庄。  
“来人，给我将各位掌门都安顿好了，这药茶的效用也不过十日左右，不如就请大家陪陆某看这一场戏吧。”陆青招呼着河家的仆人将厅内横七竖八的人都架走，自己来到李泰民跟前，“至于你，有更好的去处。”  
“能不能，先将我的东西还给我？”李泰民再无心与他废话。  
“这个，这可不行，”陆青一甩手中玉石，“这是你们杀人的物证，在你们能自证清白之前，我必须好好保管。”

20.  
陆青一路引着李泰民，来到的正是关过河明丰的那间密室，隐藏于墙壁之后，只有一扇只能从外面打开的门。  
“多管闲事的后果，你是不是从来都不清楚？”眼见只剩下他们两人，陆青也无心思再装下去。  
“你若愿意把你所知道的告知于我，我们也不必相互为难。”李泰民也与他直截了当。  
“我又不是傻子，二十年了，这中间的恩怨牵扯这么多，一件败露就会引出另一件，到最后所有人都撕破脸皮，我又怎能全身而退呢？”  
“未做亏心事的人，就能全身而退。”  
这句话本是规劝于他，却好像一下子点燃了他的怒气，“你懂什么？你们不过是几个乳臭未干的毛头小子，以为自己多了了不起，大话跑到我面前来说了？李泰民，你知道身不由己的滋味吗？”  
“你为何要杀河应龙？”  
“私人恩怨，我还就告诉你，我做的所有事，就这一件，最不亏心。”  
“果然是你。”  
“你永远也不会懂的，你就好好在这里面待着，做梦等你那情郎来救你，相信我，这十天的经历，会给你好好上一课，等你从这出来了，再和我谈亏心不亏心。”陆青伸手一带，将人推进密室便随即关上了们。  
李泰民被他带得一个踉跄，扶住墙壁站立片刻，等听得外面脚步声走远了，才慢慢弯下腰来，双手抱住自己的肚子。他怕是早在厅内和陆青几番争执之时就已然动了胎气，肚子里的宝宝极不安分地踢踹着，疼得他直抽冷气，他一面怕崔珉豪担心，一面又怕在敌人面前露出弱点，一直强撑到现在，竟是独自窝在密室的门口，站站不起来，坐坐不下去，脚步更是一步也迈不动。  
催动内力又配合双手不断在外安抚，终于胎儿安静下来，疼痛也有所减轻，一股暖流重新在腹内流畅运转，李泰民已经全身被汗湿透。这才直起腰来，打量他现下所处的环境。  
之前将何明丰放出来情况紧急，未曾查看这密室之内的情形，现下看来，此间密室虽然处在如此私密重要之处，却也与一般的牢房没什么两样，只是由于没有窗子，昏暗得很，角落里还有张草席，想来河明丰之前就睡在这里，草席再往前不远处，就是河明丰联系他们时凿出来的洞口，室内唯一的一束光线便是由此射入。  
全身都沉得厉害，李泰民是一点一点挪到那草席上的，他倚靠在墙边，一只手轻轻摸着肚子，眼睛总是盯着那束光看。  
但愿此次，能够逢凶化吉。

崔珉豪恨极了这次救下河明丰，恨极了他们怎么没晚点放他走。与河明丰告别后又在厅内耽误了不少时间，他又不知河明丰功力如何，那家伙虽看着还只是个，但要是个轻功高手，此刻要想找到就太难了。  
根据崔珉豪打听到的消息，有人看见河明丰已经出了城，城外却有两条路，通往之地相去甚远，若是追错了方向，十日内是断然赶不回的。  
正在他犹豫之际，一人却从他身后悄悄走近，手上一柄弯刀，竟是妄图一刀毙命。  
可崔珉豪虽面上好像毫无察觉，却在那人挥刀一刻恰好低头闪躲，待他回身去看，果不其然，持弯刀的果然是头戴面具之人。  
“跟了我一路，说你和这件事没有关系，鬼都不信。你的脚步太重了，有时间，应该练练中原的功夫，拓跋英。”  
面具之下的人被躲过必杀一击也不见慌张，“既然你已经知道我是谁，那就更不能活下去。”说着手中弯刀一把化作两把，继续向前砍去。  
崔珉豪的刀也拔出鞘来，招招破开对方的攻势，“喂，手下败将！上次你落荒而逃，现在我本不该再放过你，奈何实在有要紧事，你莫要拦我去找人！”  
两人缠斗一番不分胜负，崔珉豪渐渐落得上风，竟一刀挑开了拓跋英脸上的面具，拓跋英掩面而走，崔珉豪也不去追，而是调了头心中赌了两条路中的一个，沿着去追了。  
待他人影消失不见一段时间，只见一人返回这个岔路口，伸手捡起地上的面具，正是轮廓深邃的拓跋英。他见崔珉豪走远，抬手一挥，躲在暗处的几个穿着和他同样服饰的人便扛着一个麻袋，向着另一条路的方向走去，拓跋英又驻足观望了片刻，也跟着上了路。

这些人都不知道的是，等他们走了之后，不过半柱香的工夫，崔珉豪又折返回来，尾随他们而去。

距离武林大会的日子已经过了四日，陆青约定的十日也快过了一半。  
那日被扣在金河庄的各派掌门，陆青将他们分别安置，好吃好喝的供着，除了不给解药，绝无半点怠慢。  
至于同日被关的李泰民，陆青对他的方式就四个字，不闻不问。  
密室的门自关上就没再开启，整个庄子的人权当不知有这回事，更不会有人会送去食水。崔珉豪当时答应留下李泰民，却怕陆青加害于他，临走前放出狠话，陆青当真按他说的，用不着动李泰民一根毫毛，只消断了他的食水，十天虽不长，可毕竟李泰民乃双身之人，耗也要被活活耗死。  
李泰民是被剧烈的腹痛唤醒的。密室内光线昏暗，昼夜不明，他本就身体虚弱，又一连几日水米未进，便一直昏昏沉沉，此刻从未有过的剧烈疼痛彻底唤回了他的神志。随着疼痛肚子也一阵阵发紧，手摸上去硬的不行，腹中胎儿也一个劲地向下坠去，死命压着他的骨盆。  
“呃——”腹中疼痛一阵阵加剧，李泰民心道不妙，他还未到生产的日子，这孩儿却已经向着出口而去，撑得他腿都合不上，恐怕是要提前出世了。若是往常，凭着他的功力，几日不进水米又有何妨，可肚子里这个小的本就快要瓜熟蒂落，对营养的渴求一日大过一日，母体却日渐衰弱，供应不起，小家伙受不了，便闹着要出来。  
“不行啊…”两手托住不断下坠的腹底，李泰民生生拦住了腹中孩儿的去路。他还不能生，决不能在这个时候把孩子生下来，如今他连自己的安危都不能确定，若是真的生下孩子，又如何保全一个新生的婴儿，唯一算得上稳妥的方式，就只有把孩子暂时留在自己体内，用自己的躯体保护它，用自己血肉供养它。  
强行催动内力，能够调动的能量早就所剩无几，若还想维持一个胎儿健康地存活，那便是消耗自身，十几年的功力也好，先天的身体底子也好，统统调动起来，直至耗无可耗。  
“嗯宝宝…求你了，再忍忍…”本就干裂的口唇被再次咬破，无尽的疼痛和虚弱感让他几乎撑不下去，可他一刻也不敢停歇，胎儿还未停下向下顶去的动作，有丝毫松懈便会功亏一篑。本就分辨不清的时日变得更加漫长，不知过了多久，疼痛终于消失，胎儿也翻了个身老老实实地睡下了，他再也支撑不住，晕厥过去。

21.  
“泰民啊。”本应再无人造访的密室外终于有了人声，却许久得不到回应。  
李泰民费了半天的劲才将眼睛打开一条缝隙，自那日腹中胎儿险些早产，他便整日像具尸体般一动不动，尽量减少自身的消耗，身上稍觉得有些气力便先紧着共给胎儿，生怕后续不足，胎儿还是会选择降生。  
他才听出那声音的主人，正是从那墙上的洞口传入，“呃…修云师太，你怎么会在这？”  
“我留了个心眼，叫弟子换下了陆青给的茶水，这才没有中毒，珉豪少侠将你托付于我，老尼花了这么多天才终于找到你，你现下如何了？”  
“自然是…不大好…”李泰民扯了扯嘴角，腹中胎儿又缓慢活动起来，不得不伸手去抚上一抚。  
“这个你拿着，”师太一只手从洞口伸进来，手中握着个小瓶子，“这是我派秘制的金丹，可助人增长功力，或许对你能有用，拿来补补身体也是好的。”  
李泰民艰难地哆嗦着手接过，“多谢师太了。泰民在这不见日光的地方待了许久，早已不辨时日，敢问师太，已经过去几日了？”  
修云师太却是迟疑了，“已经…已经到了第九日了，明日就是约定的时间，泰民，珉豪少侠言而有信，他定会在明天将证人带回来，你可要撑住了。”  
“好…”墙内的声音渐小，后来修云师太又说了些什么，均得不到回应，便叹了口气，避开耳目，回到原本关她的房间了。

再说拓跋英一行人以为成功骗过了崔珉豪，日夜兼程回到了自己在中原的住处。这个地方也甚是奇妙，外面看上去就是个买卖西域杂货工艺品的商铺，地下却别有洞天，盘踞着拓跋英从老家带来的一众族人。  
“把人带上来。”拓跋英坐在主位上，一声招呼，几人抬着他们一路运送的麻袋，直接扔在地上，一人拿着匕首，割开了封住麻袋的绳索。  
憋屈了一路的河明丰赶忙从麻袋里把自己扒拉出来，“拓跋英，你为何要抓我？你和陆青要污蔑我爹，我告诉你只要我河明丰还活着，就不会让你们得逞。”  
“呦呵，你口气不小啊，只可惜你没机会给你爹尽孝了。”  
“你什么意思？我爹怎么了，拓跋英！…是陆青，你们二人狼狈为奸…”  
拓跋英一巴掌扇在他脸上，“你个忘恩负义，是非不分的小兔崽子！”又马上冷静下来，“放心，看在青儿的面上我也不会要你的命，你就乖乖在我这待着，等着回家做你的少盟主。带下去！”  
“是！”刚刚将人抬来的几个又把他架了回去。  
原来在陆青失手杀了河应龙之后，又随即发现河明丰逃跑，他立即通知了拓跋英去抓河明丰，并嘱咐他决不能让崔珉豪先一步找到人，这才有了拓跋英现下的一系列行动，抓到河明丰之后，先是将崔珉豪引去错误的方向，接着把人带到自己的大本营。只是他故作聪明，没有想到自己的露面过于巧合，已经暴露了破绽。  
河明丰被关进商铺之下的牢房中。  
“你，给他绑好！”架他下来的几人中不知是哪个发号施令，被点到的那个就依言拿了绳子，剩下的便放心地走了。  
河明丰眼看着那个人仔仔细细给自己缠了一圈又一圈，却在最后往他手上打结的时候，打了个无比松垮的活结，他双手被别到身后，从前面倒是一点也看不出有什么问题。他狐疑看向那人，却看到一双似曾相识的眼睛。  
“你！”他忍不住惊呼。  
“嘘…”崔珉豪赶紧打断他，小声叮嘱，“河公子，你先不要声张，等到待会儿这里的守卫都松懈了，我就带你逃出去。”  
“等等，你怎会在这里，我爹呢？”  
“令尊确实已经过世，但是只要你与我回去，将你所知道的真相和盘托出，杀害你爹的凶手一定会在劫难逃。”  
“好，可是我们怎么出去？”  
崔珉豪指了指自己身上的西域服饰，“我怎么混进来，咱们就怎么逃出去。”

大片的光亮打进昏暗已久的密室，刺眼得很，李泰民不得不抬手挡在眼前，好半天才适应。  
“泰民少侠，今日就是十日之期，各派掌门作为人证，都已经在大厅里候着了，走吧，去看看你家那个崔珉豪到底会不会来。”陆青一个眼神，手下的人就去把一直窝在角落里的人生拉硬拽地拖走。  
“别碰我…你要干什么？啊…”已经快要油尽灯枯之人哪里有一丝招架的力气，如何也没法挣脱，那些手下也丝毫不顾这人的状况，没轻没重的。  
知道抵挡不过的李泰民也放弃了挣扎，当真让他们一路拖去了大厅。  
几位掌门此时已经盘坐在厅中，看见被拖过来那人的样子纷纷侧目，暗骂陆青不是个东西。  
短短十日，李泰民整个人瘦脱了一圈，衣服松松垮垮挂在身上，全身只剩个大肚子突兀地挂着，一头乌发干枯昏黄，口角全部裂开，凝固的血迹和结痂交错在一起，整个面色已呈将死的灰败之势。  
“各位，陆某此前将大家留在我金河庄，就是为了让各位掌门替我做个见证，如今距离当初说好的十日之约还剩下不到一个时辰，若崔珉豪到期不至，那么就说明他和李泰民就是杀害盟主的凶手，我金河庄，必要先处置了李泰民，全面通缉在外逃匿的崔珉豪。”  
大厅中央是一个十字形状的刑架，李泰民双手被分别绑在两头的横木上，双脚却是绑在了一起被牢牢固定在后面的立柱上。  
“李泰民，你这是何苦呢。我要你们走一个留一个，你本可以一走了之，何必挺着个肚子在这里受这份罪呢？你还真的以为，你的那个爱侣会来救你吗？愚蠢之极！”陆青本意调侃讽刺他一番，谁知却越说越气，直接骂起来，“好好的大侠你不做，一世英名毁在自己手里，辛辛苦苦成为了地位高手，就为了给别的男人生孩子用？”说着把手覆在对方的肚子上，“我都替你不值。”  
“你别…碰我…”李泰民根本无心去听他说了什么，肚子里的孩子早就闹着要出来，是他一直强行留在自己体内，又靠修云师太给的金丹才吊着一口气，可再强的体魄也禁不住如此消耗，陆青将他拖出来之前他就觉得肚皮又开始发紧。后来一路被推搡拖行，肚子不断地受到挤压，等上了刑架，他已经疼得晕头转向，一阵强过一阵的剧痛，孩子又向他骨盆之处钻去，肚子狠命地往下坠着，他这下是真的要生了。  
陆青又怎会听他的话收手呢，他恋恋不舍地抚摸着对方膨隆的大腹，感受着其中剧烈的胎动，竟好像露出一丝怜惜的神色，“你疼不疼？”  
“啊…”难以抑制口中的呻吟，阵痛越发密集，几乎没有了间隔，胎儿的头颅顶在胯间，让他极度想要将两腿分开，却只能被绑在一起，下沉的大腹拽着他的五脏六腑，好像要生生撕破他的皮肤，哪怕能用手托一下也好，奈何双手也被固定，他只能保持着这个艰难的姿势，随着宫缩本能地向前挺腰用力。  
“呦，怎么了这是，你该不会，要生了吧？”陆青抱住李泰民满是汗水的脸，“没事，大家都陪你等着，若是崔珉豪来了，你正好生个儿子 给他，皆大欢喜，要是他不来，你们一大一小就正好给盟主陪葬。”  
衣裤的下摆被鲜红的液体沾湿，下身酸胀不堪，什么黏腻之物不断地流出来。李泰民有心考虑自身处境也抵挡不过生产的折磨，铺天盖地的疼痛令他浑身发抖，呼吸也变得一次比一次费力，终于一口气吸不进来，眼前一黑失去了知觉。

22.  
眼看那人脑袋彻底耷拉下来，陆青对此倒是见怪不怪，拿起旁边桌上的一杯茶就照着李泰民的脸泼了下去。  
本就浸泡在痛苦中的人一个激灵便醒了过来，陆青上前拖着他的下巴，指着门口的方向。  
“这还没怎么着呢，你就先不行了？你给我睁大了眼睛，往那儿看，对，盯着门口看，看你等的那个人到底会不会来。”  
说完，陆青就搬了把凳子，重新端了碗茶水坐下，再不理会任何人。  
“豪哥哥…嗯啊…翠翠哥…萌萌好疼啊……”艰难的处境另李泰民彻底绝望，此前所有强撑维持下来的尊严体面统统抛之脑后，他顾不上自己，顾不上肚子里的孩子，他只盼着崔珉豪能快点回来，好像只要他来了自己就能立刻从痛苦中解脱。  
全身基本都固定在刑架之上，能动作的范围实在有限，李泰民苦苦挣扎在别人看来也只是无济于事的扭动。在场的大多数人都低下头去，不忍再看如此惨烈的画面。陆青倒是一直气定神闲地喝着茶，眼睛也只是盯着门口。有那么一段时间内，金河庄的大厅里安静得可怕，所有人都一言不发，入耳只能听得破碎恐怖的，一声接着一声却又好像时刻会再发不出的呻吟。  
时间流淌的速度不曾变化，却显得格外漫长。刑架上之人连呼痛声都渐渐弱了下去，早就捏了一把汗的修云师太已经坐不住了，不顾弟子的阻拦，就要站起身来。  
这时门外盯着时刻的小厮走了进来，附在陆青耳边说了什么。  
金河庄势力强大，本就是小门小派的静归派怎好一力与之抗衡，小弟子本就不同意师父的冲动之举，这下刚好将师父拉回来，先静观其变再做打算。  
陆青听了小厮的回报，放下手中的茶碗，起身对着所有人宣布，“时辰已到，看来，崔珉豪是不会来了。”他转头看着李泰民，“既然如此，陆某希望各位能容许我金河庄自行处置这个杀人凶手。”  
“嗯！”本已神志迷离的李泰民听闻此话终于又清醒了些，腹中减弱的胎动也随之猛烈起来，他忍不住发出一阵闷哼，却又比刚才更加坚定，越是如此，他越不能松了这口气，哪怕拼了这条命去。  
“李泰民，你不是坚信你那爱侣一定会来吗，现在时辰已经到了，他人在哪？之前他那么宠爱你，可遇上事情，还不是抛下你自己跑了？你犯的最大的错，就是将一腔感情，寄托在他人身上！” 陆青自顾自地说下去，“你原本乃是正派人士，当年也做下不少行善积德的大好事，江湖上人人认可敬你一声少侠。可如今，你屡次与邪教勾结，行事龌龊，以男身孕子，违背伦常，谋害武林盟主，罪无可赦，来人！”  
“副庄主，”几位掌门终于看不下去，试着帮他求情，“就算李少侠有罪，他腹中之子何其无辜，你看他这样子，马上就要生了，能不能等他生下孩子，再做处置。”  
像是早就料到会有人那么说，陆青竟然笑了，他走到李泰民跟前，“是吗？他们说，你要生了？”  
李泰民盯着他阴森的眼神，几乎颤抖着说，“求你，让我把孩子…生下来。”  
陆青再次摸上他的肚子，这会却是向着几乎坠到腿间的腹底，神情活像个看见新奇玩物的孩子，“你的肚子，坠得好低啊，好像快要掉了一样，你是不是觉得好坠？”  
“是…啊…我，我好坠…我的肚子…”李泰民本能地流下泪水，后面的话几乎是哭着说出来，“求求你，我真的…啊…我要生了……”  
“看来是真的啊…”陆青好像想到了什么，突然眼神一凛，语气也变了，“不，你不是要生了，你生不下来的，哈哈哈哈…”  
李泰民眼中的光彻底暗了下来。  
“来人啊，把他吊起来！…谁让你们吊手了，吊脚上！…对，就是倒着，把他倒着吊起来哈哈…”  
“不…不！”李泰民撕心裂肺地叫喊，却没法阻止，他的孩子已经逼近产门了，只要将他的手脚解开，或许用不了多久就能够生下来，若是此时将他整个人倒过来，不仅前功尽弃，只怕是要凶多吉少，一尸两命。  
长长的绳索穿过房梁，这边强壮的仆从一拉绳子，李泰民先是脚下一歪，就在以为自己快要倒下来，眼前的景象全部倒了个，地面离自己远了一大块，接着便是脚腕吃力，全身的血液直接向脑门冲过来。  
“你不是觉得坠吗，我帮你一把，现在是不是不坠了？”陆青越看他的样子越开心，“这下不说你要生了吧？”  
李泰民这回是连声音都发不出来了。突然改变体位，全部血液一股脑冲向头部，他只觉得头昏脑涨，整个上半身都像火烧一般发热。本已入盆的胎儿随着重力渐渐远离降生的唯一通道，求生无门，仿佛为了发出最后的求救信号般不管不顾地踢打着，整个硕大的肚子直接压下来，上半身全部的脏器都被挤压，严重的反胃感让他止不住呕吐，却只能呕出血来，肺脏也像被狠狠掐着，呼吸急促起来却几乎只剩下出的气。  
翠翠哥哥…救救萌儿…  
还在看着这一幕的人纷纷背过脸去，但凡有些良知的人，都不忍看到一个临产之人被如此残忍地对待。  
由于持续的缺氧，腹中胎儿的动作再次渐渐弱了下去，被倒吊之人已经气若游丝，充血的缘故，从他的口鼻、耳孔中都有血渗出流淌下来。  
唯一没有丝毫动容的便是这一景象的始作俑者，陆青恨极了李泰民，更恨极了那个当真没有来的崔珉豪，他今日就是要把人吊死在这，给所有人一个教训。  
“都给我让开！”外头突然传来一声爆呵，众人看去，只见一柄漆黑的刀上沾满了血迹，崔珉豪仿佛浴血的恶魔，一步步逼着在外看守的家丁不停后退，来到了厅内。  
他身后，正是死去的河应龙之子，河明丰。  
原来他二人虽然乔装打扮，并打晕看守替换了囚犯，由此混了出来，没想到刚逃走不远，拓跋英的人就发现了，派人来追赶，二人一面赶路一面躲避追杀，这才耽误了时间。他们多次以寡敌众，那河明丰居然是个不会武的，崔珉豪身上好几处被砍伤，都是为了护着这小少爷才挨下的，刀上身上的鲜血，正是一路过来砍杀沾染上的。  
“萌儿！”崔珉豪进来第一眼就看到了爱人此刻的惨状，目眦欲裂，一个闪身挥刀砍断了吊着人的绳索。  
陆青见状还想要拦他，跟在后面的何明丰立马开口大声喊道，“我证明，那天两位少侠一直都和我在一起，杀我爹的凶手另有其人！”  
瞬间的失重感，接着又一个天旋地转，身体落入一个熟悉的怀抱，李泰民半闭不闭眼中终于映出那个苦苦等待的脸孔，他想要喊他，和他说话，却一点声音也发不出，直到拼着又呕出一大口血，才勉强发出了声音。  
“翠翠哥哥，萌儿的…玉…”  
崔珉豪吓坏了，声音止不住地发颤，“好，我这就去给你夺回来，你等我一下，马上就好了。”  
他将李泰民放在修云师太身边，不忘向对方行过一礼后，再看向陆青，双目通红。  
他要他的命。  
感觉不到身上伤口的疼痛，他只知道，他要看到眼前这个人死，刀刀都是杀招，其中一下用力极猛直接砍断对方的一条腿。  
李泰民重新恢复正常的体位，肚中的胎儿也争气，就在修云师太和弟子解开他手脚绳索的功夫，孩子就重新入了盆，试图顶开他的下身。  
陆青只能爬着，眼看对方下一刀就要奔着自己头颅砍来，急中生智，从袖中掏出李泰民的那块玉，朝着崔珉豪砍去，正巧拓跋英也已经赶来，在崔珉豪去接那块玉的时候，赶快带着陆青逃走了。  
崔珉豪还想要去追，这边李泰民腹中疼痛终于攀上顶峰，直从修云师太身上往下滑，师太这才喊住崔珉豪，“崔少侠先莫要去追了，李少侠快不行了。”  
崔珉豪过去撩开他的衣摆，身下的液体已经汇成一滩，羊水破了。

23.  
“如今还是紧着把孩子生下来。”修云师太在一旁劝到。  
这次还真是多亏了这些尼姑，各位掌门的毒性已在减轻，只是暂时行动还有困难，静归派的人仗着自己没有中毒，帮助护送他们二人离开了金河庄，还将来时的马车借与他们，一行人来到郊外安全之处，静归派的人守在马车外面，留二人在车内。  
“豪哥哥，萌儿好痛…啊呀…”李泰民全身是血，痛得发疯，许是自己最亲近之人就在眼前的缘故，一直抱着肚子缩成一团，哭着喊痛。  
“萌儿乖，咱们把孩子生下来就不痛了，好不好，哥哥给你揉揉…”手下的肚子已经硬得揉都揉不动了，崔珉豪一面哄着人，一面解开他的衣服查看，折腾许久，产门已经大开，从外面已经能看到几搓胎发了，“萌儿，你听我说，我已经看到宝宝的头发了，你用力，马上就能把它生出来了，马上就能不疼了。”  
“我不行了翠翠哥…”李泰民哭得更厉害，经过太久的折磨，他实在受不了了，更使不出一丝力气，“我不行…啊…我太疼了…我是不是要死了…”  
崔珉豪也跟着流了满脸的泪，他伏上身去，把人抱在怀里，轻轻地亲吻他的脸，“翠翠哥哥求你了…你不能放弃，我不能让你放弃，我们分开十几年，好不容易才找到对方，我们才在一起过了几天快乐的日子，你不能这么早就离开我，不然，我就只能一个人，孤独终老…”  
“我不要…”李泰民抱住他的脖子，“我舍不得你…啊…我要疼死了，我真的没力气了…”  
“求你了，求你了萌儿，只有把孩子生出来你才能好好活着…如果有任何办法能让你不那么难受我愿意付出一切，萌儿啊…”心上之人命悬一线，崔珉豪哭到快要说不出话来，“求你，咱们就试一次，就一次好不好，我们的宝宝还在等你呢！”  
“嗯…”李泰民满眼是泪地应允。  
“翠翠哥——！”李泰民拉着崔珉豪的双手，慢慢弓起身子，逼着早已透支的身体向下推挤腹中的胎儿，气力用尽，倒回去大口喘息。  
“萌儿。”看着下身的崔珉豪马上就要继续求他，这一下确实有用，可怎样也不可能靠这一下就想能把整个孩子容易生下来。  
“我知道…我才没那么容易就死了。嗯啊——”李泰民不知是在哪一刻想通了，也顾不上哭了，不等他翠翠哥求，缓了口气就开始使第二次力。  
“好，萌儿你不用这么急，宝宝的头已经快出来了，再有几下就好了。”崔珉豪也是没想到他变得这么快，差点没跟上节奏。  
“我能不急吗，我恨不得赶紧生完，难受死了…”说到难过之处李泰民又想哭了。  
硕大的胎儿一点点挤开狭小的甬道，像是有人要生生掰开他的骨头，越是往下，下身的憋胀感越是强烈，到了后面，他简直忍不住地想要用力。  
又是不知过了多久，二人眼看着从李泰民身下滑出一个沾着血污的婴孩，落入崔珉豪的手中。  
“是，是个男孩。”崔珉豪一瞬间又恢复了他呆木头的模样，捧着手中哇哇大哭的孩子不知所措。  
“翠翠哥…”李泰民控制不住自己的身体，向后倒去，被崔珉豪腾出一只手拉住了，让他慢慢躺下去。  
“我，我真的没力了…”极致的虚弱感汹涌而来，将李泰民整个淹没，他只觉得自己在不断向下坠落，身体沉得不行，却舍不得闭上眼睛，只盯着崔珉豪看，眼角又流下一滴泪来，害怕闭上眼睛自己就再也看不到这个人了。  
“你睡吧萌儿，你太累了。”崔珉豪抹了两下手上的血，抚上他的脸，“放心，你和宝宝都会没事儿的，撑到现在，你已经很辛苦了，剩下的就全都交给我吧，不要看了，闭上眼。”  
他将手覆上爱人的双眼，对方听话地闭上了眼睛，不一会儿呼吸就变得均匀了。

24.  
李泰民醒来之后，费了翻工夫才搞明白自己身楚何地。  
他先是感受到怀里一物温暖又柔软，他辛苦生下的，他与翠翠哥哥的宝宝，此刻正被好好放在怀里睡得香甜。不像刚生下时一身血污，现在已经被清洗得干干净净，李泰民细细看来，自己在金河庄受了那么多苦，这小子倒是丝毫没受影响，长得白白胖胖，倒令他觉得一切都值得了。  
自己身上也被清理过，不似先前那般狼狈，甚至换上了干净舒爽的衣服，身下有些清清凉凉，大概是上了药，还给体贴地缠上了布巾以免被恶露弄脏。  
他试着想坐起来，奈何身上还是提不起一丝力气，就只好老老实实搂着儿子，只剩下眼睛打量着他们所处的地方。  
这里空间大得很，却出奇地空旷，连一丝风都没有，倒是十分温暖舒适，让人待在里面心里莫名觉得踏实。  
并不难猜，李泰民当然对这种又大又空的感觉有印象，只是第一次身处其中，原来里面是这样的，他那个呆木头翠翠哥啊，关键时刻还挺会想办法，居然把自己和孩子都收进密囊里来了。  
在这里不但屏蔽了外界的风沙和颠簸，崔珉豪还不断催动自己的内力供着心口里面的人，让他们在这段时间内能够得到支持，用自己体温暖着妻儿不必受冻。  
“豪哥哥！”李泰民使出能拿出的最大气力喊着，尽管这样也没有多大声。  
“萌儿？你醒了！”崔珉豪骑在马上，好在一直精心着密囊里的动静，“你怎么样，身上还难受吗？肚子还疼不疼？”  
“我好多了，就是没什么力气，”李泰民想都知道对方现在是怎样关切的样子，“豪哥哥，你好细心啊，把我和宝宝照顾得好好。”  
“我若真是把你们照顾好了，现在也不用带着你们在外面受罪了。我的密囊里衣服什么的有，却没有食物，这些天陆青是怎么对你的，修云师太都跟我讲过了，萌儿再忍耐一下，前面就有户人家，我快些找个地方让你好好歇歇。”  
李泰民饿久了不觉得什么，也不知生下孩子后睡了多长时间，精神倒是恢复了不少，他看看怀里还睡着的小肉团，“宝宝怎么办，我们到哪去给他找奶喝？”  
崔珉豪给了他安心的答案，“我看看一会儿能不能讨些，没有也没关系，还有办法。”  
他们最终找到一家农户，家中只有一对老夫妇，见崔珉豪拖家带口，李泰民一副身体不好的样子，怀里还抱着个小的，二话不说就收留了他们。

几个人一番折腾终于安顿下来，老夫妇把自己睡的房间都让给了他们，崔珉豪端着碗从外面进来。  
“萌儿，先喝碗粥垫垫，大婶知道你刚生了孩子，说要给你炖只鸡呢。”  
“那你有没有谢谢人家，别忘了多给些银两。”李泰民靠在炕里，孩子乖乖躺在他身边。  
“交给我你就放心吧，你趁热喝，我试过了，温度刚好。”崔珉豪盛了一勺送到他嘴边。  
浅浅淡淡的米香入鼻，本已经从舌头到肠胃都麻木了的人，随着第一口粥送进来，便渐渐恢复了对食物的渴望，李泰民从不知道普普通通的一碗白米粥是如此美味，更是不知自己竟也会像现在一样，对食物的渴望几乎到了疯狂的地步。他越来越嫌崔珉豪手中的勺子动得慢。  
崔珉豪也看出来他一直盯着自己的手，动作却没有一点加快的意思，“别急萌儿，你肠胃怕是伤到了，得慢慢养回来才行，吃东西不能太急了。”  
李泰民一听就不高兴了，摆出以往求人的表情，“你让我自己来。”  
“你端得动碗？”崔珉豪笑他。  
“我连他都抱得动。”李泰民一指旁边的小肉团。  
“好吧，你拿好。”崔珉豪将碗小心交到他手上。  
李泰民也不接勺子，直接忍不住就着碗狼吐虎咽起来。  
“不是不叫你，唉，萌儿，你慢些，别呛到了。”崔珉豪见状，拦也不是不拦也不是，不一会儿就见了碗底。  
“还想要。”李泰民抿了抿嘴唇，想试试能不能再讨一碗。  
“没有了，一次吃太多你会受不了的，乖，咱们缓一缓，下次你想吃什么都行。”崔珉豪拿过他手上的空碗，将人搂在怀里靠着，话说到一半就带上了鼻音。  
“豪哥哥，”李泰民听出他声音不对，抬头一看对方眼圈都红了，“臭呆子你哭什么呀？”  
崔珉豪也不管他又不好好唤自己，只顾亲亲他的额角，眼泪流得更加汹涌，“萌儿你是不是好难受啊，这十天你是怎么过来的，我当时怎么就昏了头，如果知道会是这样的结果，就算拼着一死我也不能把你一个人留在那种地方…”  
“没有，豪哥哥…”李泰民听他这么说眼睛也红起来，“没有你想得那么可怕，我这不是没事吗？而且你要是死了我和宝宝怎么办？你一定不要再这样说了。”  
此时靠在崔珉豪怀里，透过衣服领口，李泰民才能看得真真切切，崔珉豪身上伤口的血迹已经透过覆盖的布条渗了出来。虽然看见的是上下颠倒的，当时那人如何全身是血地冲杀进来的情形，他永远也不会忘，这一路上到底挨了多少刀，还不都是为了他。就像崔珉豪不能想象他在陆青那里受到怎样的虐待，李泰民同样也无法想象对方这一路上到底经历了什么。  
“把我身上收拾得干干净净，你自己可不怎么样啊豪哥哥，”用手轻轻点点他渗血的地方，“你这个再不换，血就要透到衣服上了。”  
崔珉豪有些局促地看看身上，抹了把脸上的泪，“我这就去换，你等我一下。”说着就要往外走。  
“回来！”李泰民呵住他，“干嘛还背着我啊，我来帮你上药吧。”  
“你还是别看了吧，”崔珉豪还想推辞，看那人如此坚持，只好把药瓶给了他，磨磨蹭蹭在他面前解了衣带，就着他的位置走到床边，“你别累着自己。”  
药粉洒在身上有点疼，但上药人动作的轻柔，好过他每一次自己收拾伤口的时候，缠上布条的时候更是小心翼翼，丝毫没有额外的疼痛。  
一双小手从自己双臂下伸出来，环住自己的腰，接着是一个小脑袋轻轻靠在自己的肩胛上。  
“豪哥哥你不用怪自己，是你及时赶到救了我和宝宝啊。我虽然不知道河明丰去了哪里，但是一定特别不好找，要是普通人怎么能在十天里就把人找到还带回来呢。可是你真的做到了，你好棒啊，我和宝宝真是多亏了有你…”  
李泰民故意不去提他看到的那些伤口，放在平日，要是他翠翠哥受了这么重的伤早要被他撵到床上养着，现在因着自己的缘故，对方仿佛没事人一样处处紧着自己为先，自己就算是亲眼看见，也无论如何无法负了他的心意。  
“萌儿，我…”  
“我好爱你啊豪哥哥。”  
崔珉豪转过来回抱着他，“…你怎么能这么好呢萌儿，我又何尝不是好爱你呢？”

“跟我讲讲那天之后的事情。陆青和拓跋英跑了吗？其他人现在又都是什么情形？”  
“江湖上现在乱得很，当时陆青下在各派掌门身上的毒都已经渐渐消退，大家都记恨他们，与金河庄的人打作一团，却让他们趁乱逃走了。我当时担心你和孩子，就先行一步想要带你们回家。”  
“可是家回不去？”李泰民自然地接上下一句，若是回得去，他们现在也不用借住在农户家中。  
“嗯。”崔珉豪不自觉地拧着眉头，“我走到一半便发现被人尾随，就改变了路线四处打听。原来河应龙死后，各派群龙无首，原本都做君子之姿说好就在金河庄商议出下届盟主的人选，却是谁都怀着心思想要扶持自己的势力，最后居然是以一场混斗结束的，新任盟主的选拔不了了之，可是各派私下的小动作没有一刻停止。”  
“原来是这样啊，想要成为盟主，最好的办法就是铲除威胁到自己的人，”李泰民幽幽叹了口气，“豪哥哥，看来是我前半生攒下的名声惹了祸。”  
崔珉豪的眉毛皱得更紧了，“可是大家都看到你当时被陆青折磨成什么样子，你又刚刚才生下孩子，会对他们有什么威胁？”  
“人心能有多狠，你我已经见识过了，当初江湖上盛传我有望接任河应龙成为新一代的武林盟主，又怀有几分好意在其中呢？现在威胁他们的不是我，而是在我身边的你，你的功夫身手，胆识魄力，在金河庄大家有目共睹。这次陆青事件，你我不仅可能知道最多有关盟主之死的真相，还成为了受害者，是整件事情最清白无辜的人。可如今商议失败，所有人行事都不必走正道明路，以我的名声加上你的能力，我们又刚有了孩子，还吃过陆青的大亏，我们一下子成了最嫩最肥的那块羔羊肉，从受害者反成了众矢之的。”  
“等我试着往家走，发现身份不明之人越来越多后，只得决定暂时先不回家，而是带着你们避避风头。”  
“知道我住址的人少不了，只怕他们现在找不到我们，全都在咱们家附近埋伏呢，不会去是对的。”李泰民摸摸小肉团的小脑瓜，“只是委屈这小家伙，来到世上就要跟着爹爹们到处奔波逃命。”  
崔珉豪听着突然想起件事来，“萌儿，咱儿子还没名字呢，总不能一直叫宝宝儿子小家伙吧？”  
“嗯？”李泰民一时投入到玩儿子中，“你来取名字吧，你是他大阿爹。”  
“我吗？”崔珉豪心想要是让他完成这件任务，到时候木头脑子上也能开朵花出来了。

25.  
“萌儿，名字这事我还没想过，一时半会可没什么主意。”崔珉豪有些心虚地挠了挠耳朵。  
“不着急，你慢慢想，名字要用一辈子呢，当然得慎重。”李泰民开始戳儿子肉嘟嘟的小脸，每戳一下肉团子都轻轻皱下眉头，他怎么看都觉得有崔珉豪的影子。  
“有了。”崔珉豪拉过他的手，指尖抵着掌心，一笔一画地写着，“如何？”  
“世…安。”李泰民轻轻念出来，笑吟吟地看着对方，自是明白他是怎样的用意，脸上的笑意收不住似的，“真好。”  
“可以吗？”崔珉豪也是心里欢喜，不知不觉就加入了戳儿子的行列，“那我们宝宝今天就有名字了。诶小爹爹，小名留给你来取吧。”  
“小名啊，”李泰民本想着就顺着大名叫安安好了，突然手底下来了感觉，把团子抱到胸前狡黠一笑，“叫软软。”  
立刻会意的崔珉豪也忍不住笑了，倒是难为肉团子被戳了那么久还能坚持睡下去。  
农户家的条件说不上好，但总强过餐风饮露，有天崔珉豪出去还猎到一头正在哺乳的母熊，它的小熊居然也跟了回来，便将它们驯化养在密囊内，小世安更是有了熊奶喝。  
可惜没过几天，主人家婶子到集市上去卖货，见到不少人装束奇怪，行色匆匆，身上还都带着武器，他们这里少有外来人，想着许是与家中借宿那二人有关。崔珉豪他们得知，明白大抵还是暴露了行踪，被不知哪派的人追了来，不好连累了农户一家，匆匆告辞上路。

躲了追兵一路，李泰民依旧带着孩子藏在崔珉豪的密囊之内，他们小心翼翼，生怕留下一丝痕迹被人追上，却也不是到了哪里都有合适的住处，此时正来到一处其貌不扬的小客栈门前，不得已选择在此落脚。外人看来进出都只有崔珉豪一人，李泰民从来只有在房内才离开他的密囊，店家也不得不对这位出手阔绰的客官留了印象。  
这日崔珉豪正要出门置办些孩子的东西，毕竟为了隐匿踪迹不好什么都交给店里伙计去办，走之前看李泰民睡的正香便没忍心叫醒他回到自己密囊，想着自己也走不远，用不了多久就能回来，便把他和孩子留在了客栈里。  
谁知他前脚离开，后脚拓跋英的族人就找到了此处，沿着街道挨家挨户地搜查，看起来领头之人是个没计谋的，丝毫不懂得打草惊蛇的道理。  
李泰民是被楼下的一阵嘈杂惊醒的，往常也有醒来看不到崔珉豪的时候，他也不必着急，那人一般过不久就会回来。只是楼下的动静实在有些不同寻常，他从窗中看去，来人一身身异族服饰明显表示了来意，此时已经将下面层层包围，正要往楼上来。  
万幸肉团子软软是个爱睡觉的，先前吃饱了一顿就睡非得等又饿了才会醒，李泰民口诀一念便将他收进自己的密囊，只是自己又到何处去藏？脚步声愈发逼近，房门已经被叩响，情急之下李泰民俯身钻进了床底。  
来人只是象征性敲了敲门，没人应便直接将门踹开，紧接着一群穿着奇装异服之人提溜着店老板的脖领子走进来。  
“这间屋的客人就只有一个人，根本不想您要找的，更别提还带着什么孩子，早上就出去了，您看这屋里没人吧，咱们还是去下一间吧。”老板像个鸡崽儿似的被人提着，就剩下求爷爷告奶奶了，恨不得他们赶紧把自己店里赶紧搜完了赶紧离开。  
李泰民躲在床下，听得出领头之人不是拓跋英，却也摸不清他手下的人是怎样的功夫水平，怕其中有隐藏的高手听见自己的气息，想要运功闭气，撑过这一会儿再说，怎料他刚刚运作起来却后续不济，一口气生生卡在喉咙，忍不住要咳，可敌人还在外面，此时万万不得发出声响，只有用力捂住自己的嘴，只是喉中刺痒难耐，虽未真正咳出来却还是发出了一声呜咽。  
“什么声音？”领头人正带着手下给屋里翻得乱七八糟。  
“哦，是我养的猫，估计又在哪逮耗子了。”老板急忙应付那人，眼睛不露声色瞥了一下床榻。  
“猫？在哪，我看看。”那人大概不信他的说辞，走得更靠里了一些。  
“诶呦，我想起来了，楼上有一对小夫妻带着个孩子！您刚才说找的是俩男的我就没注意，现在仔细一想有可能他家娘子是男扮女装！”老板见那人不信赶紧又换了说辞，果然那人一听这个，立马带着人转头上了楼。  
崔珉豪如何也想不到自己离开一会儿会出这么大的岔子，回到客栈第一眼便看到店里像来了劫匪一般混乱不堪。  
“诶呦不知哪来的流氓，把我这店里一通乱翻啊，”老板见他来了拉着他的手诉苦，“客官快去看看你房里有没有少了什么东西吧。”  
崔珉豪闻言立即甩开他的手上楼，来到屋里看见四处都被翻过，房里空无一人，差点站都站不稳，抽了自己一嘴巴才没胡思乱想，冷静下来终于听出第二个人的气息，等从床底将李泰民抱出来的时候，那人早已经晕了过去。  
“萌儿，萌儿！”崔珉豪不管不顾地大声喊着他，握住他的手将内力不断输送过去，却惊觉对方的变化。从前自己也为他疗过伤，将内力输送给对方之时，可以感受到对方的气息跟随自己一起缓缓流转，但是此刻，崔珉豪却觉得对方仿佛一个无底洞一般，不管自己送去多少内力也会消失不见，恐怕要把自己吞噬耗尽也不会感受到一丝回应，就好像，是个死人一样。  
“咳…咳咳…”李泰民却终于缓了过来，靠在崔珉豪身上咳得眼泪都挤出来才捋顺了呼吸，他气息本来就乱，方才又实在痛苦难忍，又加上产后体虚，便一时撑不住晕了过去，现下醒来倒觉得还好，想起来软软还在自己的密囊内，怕受了自己的影响，赶紧将他放了出来。  
“萌儿，你告诉我，是不是有什么事情瞒着我？”崔珉豪低沉的嗓音在他头上响起，紧紧搂着他的肩膀，眼圈不由自主红了起来。  
“你在说什么啊…”李泰民下意识要装傻。  
“你到底怎么了？别瞒我好不好，我刚刚好害怕，如果你出了事情，你可不可以一定让我知道…”即使在自己还是个菜鸟的时候，崔珉豪也未曾在那人面前将自己的姿态放得这么低。  
“…豪哥哥，萌儿许是废了。”等李泰民再开口，声音竟带上了哭腔，他忍不住紧紧抱着崔珉豪的腰，一个劲儿往他怀里钻去。  
崔珉豪的心像是被人撕开了，他像拍孩子似的哄着怀里的人，“没关系，你慢慢讲，你是怎样感觉？”  
“我…好像…没有内力了，之前我还以为是生下孩子以后太虚弱才会这样，可是已经过了这么久了，我还是聚不起一丝内力…明明在金河庄的时候还一直可以运转的，不知怎么就变成了这样。”  
崔珉豪再次牵起他的手，感觉同刚才一样，输送进去的内力得不到回应，极度空虚。  
“豪哥哥，你不用再试了，对我不起作用的。”李泰民不想他白费力气，放开了他的手。  
“萌儿。”一颗泪直接掉在了李泰民脑门上。  
“臭呆子，我都没哭，你哭什么啊。”李泰民坐起来，认真地擦掉崔珉豪脸上的泪水。  
“我…我好心疼你啊，”崔珉豪把自己的额头抵在他的脑门上，摩挲他的脖颈，良久才又开口道，“没事的萌儿，我一定会想办法医好你的。”  
“嗯…没关系呀豪哥哥，现在我没了内力，可是你已经很厉害了，只要有你在就什么都好了。”李泰民一下子忘记了刚刚的失落感，反而安慰起对方来。  
“可我想把我的命都给你。”崔珉豪却不理他的话。  
“那我怎么要得起？”  
“那你还剜我的心，简直把我命都要去了。”  
李泰民直觉得脸颊发烫，就算是二人刚成亲的时候也没听崔珉豪说过这样肉麻的话呀，该说他翠翠哥太迟钝还是太闷骚？

经此一事后二人自是不敢再在此处逗留，只是担心再出现同样的情况，将个出生不久的婴儿带在身边实在不敢保证他的安全，二人商量过后，决定委托温流帮忙，将小世安暂时送到碧华山，交给桃泽师父照顾。温流收到他们的消息立即赶来，对着他们再三保证必定将孩子平安送到。  
温流的马车已经走远不见，二人站在送别的地方久久不愿离开。  
“在想什么？”崔珉豪搂住身边人的腰。  
“软软生下来才几天啊，他还那么小，就被送走了，他想不想我们啊？”李泰民把头靠在他肩上，心里不住地难过。  
“总好过现在跟我们一起四处奔波，担惊受怕吧？放心，师父会好好照顾他，等这场风波平静下来，我们马上就去接他，把他接回家里来，咱们一家人再也不会分开。”  
“嗯，豪哥哥，既然软软不在，我倒是知道一个去处，可以暂时躲一躲，还不用担心被追杀。”  
“有这样好的地方，是哪里？”  
“皇宫。”

26.  
皇宫内院，两个小宫女正窃窃私语。  
“你胡说，咱们陛下那么喜欢皇后娘娘，多年来都未曾另纳妃嫔，怎么会突然带回来什么贵子？”  
“我亲眼得见，哪里会是胡说呢。真的，那贵子身娇体弱的，进宫的时候，都不用自己走，我看着，是叫个五大三粗的下人给抬来的。”  
“真的啊？”  
“五大三粗”的崔珉豪不过刚刚安顿好自家爱人出来溜达溜达，就听见有人在编排自己，还这么离谱，只恨自己内力太深，耳音太好，一面又暗中腹诽他家萌儿这位皇帝师兄手下的人怎么这么没有眼力。  
另一边李泰民暂时居住的宫邸里，几个人正相谈甚欢。  
“萌萌，这次既然来了就在我这儿多住一阵子，让你皇嫂好好帮你看看，咱们兄弟二人也已经有许多年未见，不知师父他老人家可好。”金钟铉拉着金基范的手，搬了椅子并排坐在李泰民床边，说起话来平易近人，丝毫没有九五之尊的架子。  
“师兄，你又不是不了解咱们师父，整日不知道在哪里逍遥，我见他还没有见你的次数多。”见到一向疼爱自己的皇帝师兄，李泰民开心极了，精神似乎也好了不少，坐在床边一直笑呵呵地和那二人讲话。  
“萌儿，你…”崔珉豪回来，看见首位上坐着的两人就又开始犯怂，说一半的话都咽回去了，心想自己这会儿应不应该跪啊。这也不能怪他，在此之前他见过最大的人物除了桃泽师父就是河应龙了，冷不丁告诉他对面这两人就是当朝帝后，不怂才是怪事。  
“豪哥哥，你快来，这位就是我跟你讲的钟铉师兄，这位是皇后嫂嫂。”李泰民自然看出翠翠哥此时的窘迫，忙替他解围，故意没有强调金钟铉的身份。  
谁知这不说还好，一说起来暗自紧张的崔珉豪就直接要拜，“草民叩见…”  
“诶诶诶哪里那么多规矩，”金钟铉一把将他拦下，“你既已是萌萌的夫君，那咱们就都是一家人，不用在意这些繁文缛节，”说着还冲他眨了下眼，“都是做给外人看的。”  
“看来萌萌找了个不错的人，老实憨厚，我们也就不怪你成了亲也不和我们说一声。”一旁的金基范也觉得崔珉豪十分有趣。  
“师兄，珉豪他…就是翠翠哥哥。”李泰民有些不好意思。  
“啥？他就是碧华山那个翠翠？你刚从那回来那两年每天都念叨，后来就不怎么提了，我还以为是你已经忘了，没想到还真被你找到了，”金钟铉又打量起崔珉豪，“嗯果然有些小时候的样子。”  
“您，您什么时候见过我？”崔珉豪更是惊诧了。  
“小时候我和萌萌一起跟着师父去过碧华山啊，只不过后来有点事情，就先被接回宫…不，接回家里了。”  
“师兄你去过碧华山？”这下轮到李泰民吃惊了，他小时候在碧华山的记忆几乎只剩下了翠翠哥，对自家师兄根本没有半点印象。  
“你们两个臭小子，我虽然没在那待多久，也不会这么没存在感吧？”金钟铉瞪大了眼看着他们，心中一股无名火，又想着这两个小子当时年纪加起来还没有自己大，实在犯不上跟他们生气。  
几人又说了些过去的事情，金基范见崔珉豪还是一副拘谨的样子，寒暄了几句便拉着金钟铉离开了。  
崔珉豪感觉跟做梦一样，他小时候就已经跟皇帝陛下见过了？捋一捋，金钟铉是萌儿的师兄，萌儿师父就是陛下的师父，萌儿师父和自己师父是故交，自己是师父的徒弟，算一算好像自己也不是一般人啊…  
“想什么呢，别傻站着了，过来看看师兄送咱们的礼物。”李泰民一瞧就知道他翠翠哥这木头劲儿还没过去呢。  
“怪不得你上回轻轻松松就闯了皇宫，原来是有这一层关系在啊。”崔珉豪说着坐到他身边，把人揽在自己怀里。  
“也不全是，当时太着急了没来得及事先打招呼，也是硬闯进来的，还给师兄吓了一跳。”  
“逐鹤师父真厉害。”崔珉豪还是忍不住捋他脑中的关系网。  
“从我有记忆开始，钟铉师兄就是师父的徒弟了，只不过他不像其他的师兄弟一直待在师父身边，总是动不动就回家过一段时间再回来，我也是后来才明白他其实是位皇子，被先皇送到我师父跟前学习武艺，如今武林中也很少有人知道当今陛下是一位高手。我那位皇嫂，功夫也是很不错的，而且医术也十分了得，咱们这次不仅可以安心地在这躲一阵子，说不定…”李泰民停在这里也不好再说下去。  
崔珉豪不用说也明白，“嗯，你好好歇一歇，我们明天就找皇嫂看，再不行，还有其他的神医，你一定能好起来。”  
“都说了我没关系的。”  
“好，那也要治…”

“你身上恢复得还不错，看得出来，你那夫君憨是憨了些，还挺会照顾人的。”金基范扯过一旁的帕子边擦手边说。  
听着他夸自家翠翠哥，李泰民拢着衣服甜甜笑着。  
“至于内力的问题，伸手，”金基范再次搭到他的脉上，“也不难解释，你临近生产之时消耗过度，生下孩子后更是破了体内的气门，人的身体就像是容器，你如今亏空严重，自然是留不住内力。为今之计，首先要做的就是先把你这弱柳扶风的身子养好了，你放心，宫里什么珍贵药材没有？你在这里多住一阵子，我帮你慢慢调理。”  
“谢谢你，基范哥。”  
“客气什么，你说你以前一个整日围着我和钟铉胡乱蹦跶的孩子，突然变成了今天这副模样，谁心里看得过去？我没想当着你的面说你家那位，可是…”  
“基范哥，真的不怪珉豪，他已经够自责了，其实说起来，应该怪我太不自量力，以为能应付得过来，其实珉豪一直在劝我，一直很担心我的。”  
“好了好了，我不是没说什么吗，总之以后你们不要和对方硬碰硬了，那个拓跋英现下不知在哪里蛰伏，随时准备反扑，我和你师兄也要好好筹谋一番，如何铲除这个祸患。”  
“我没了内力，陆青却是断了一条腿，我想拓跋英他们也需要些时间休养生息。”  
基范仍按着他的手腕，“萌萌，我突然想起来另一个事，记得你之前好像在修炼冲鼎之术？”  
听他这么问，李泰民心虚地不敢看他，“是，之前有段时间武学一直未曾有进展，师父才教我，本想靠它突破天位的，只是后来，说来也巧，若不是在练这门功夫，我还发现不了有了软软。”提起儿子忍不住神情都变得温柔。  
“那冲鼎之术每每修炼全身血液倒灌，时间长了，你腹中的胎儿绝对留不住，所以，你就停止了修炼。”金基范虽是在猜测，语气却十分肯定。  
“嗯，发现之后就没有再练过了。”李泰民越发不敢抬头。  
“你明明知道，冲鼎之术，一个人一生只有一次修炼的机会，一旦开始，不可以中断。当初你开始练习，也是下定了决心，可是放弃了，恐怕一辈子都再难有突破。”金基范神情十分严肃。  
李泰民沉默了许久才开口，“基范哥，你也是有儿有女的人，我想其实你最能体会我的心情，我只能这么选择，换作你是我，你也一定会毫不犹豫地放弃。”  
“我没有说你做得不对，只是惋惜，毕竟你从前有那样好的资质…我猜这事你从未有向崔珉豪提起，对不对？”  
“基范哥…”  
“告诉他吧，等你们的孩子长大，也让他知道。我知道你在想什么，但假如我是崔珉豪，如果你把这件事瞒了我一辈子，我反而会更难过。”金基范透过窗子看向那个一直守在外面的人影，“你们既已成婚，无论悲喜，都一起承担吧。”

27.  
崔珉豪从外面回来的半途，下起了雪。  
近来李泰民的身体在金基范的细心照料下有了些起色，崔珉豪也得空出宫去与千机堂来人打听外面的动向。还记得那日从金基范口中得知情况，他反倒觉得心中踏实了，他早就怀疑李泰民有事相瞒，却又不能确定，偏偏对方欺负他迟钝总是能两句话糊弄过去，上次若不是自己逼问，恐怕连他内力丧失的事情也不会知晓。崔珉豪用了些时间细细回忆与李泰民相遇以来的事情，渐渐发现，相对自己而言，对方早已不再是初见之时遥不可及的高手，反倒是自己，成长起来，一跃成为了如今的模样。  
他的萌儿只是暂时累了，要歇一阵子，可没关系，这段时间，加上未来的日子，都有自己永远守护。  
雪越下越大，崔珉豪加快步伐也还是攒了一头的雪，谁知回到住处就看见李泰民独自坐在廊下，一副赏雪的样子。  
“萌儿，怎么坐在这儿了？外面多冷啊。”崔珉豪直想解下自己的外袍给那人披上，只是他露天在雪中跑了半天，此时身上怕是更加湿冷。  
“没事的，我才在这待了没一会儿，早就想出来溜达溜达，突然就下起雪了，”李泰民伸手抚上他的脸，“倒是你，在外面冻坏了吧？”  
“我不冷，真的，呦，看你这手冰的！”崔珉豪抓过他的手放在嘴边哈气，“咱们快回去吧。”  
李泰民有些歉意地朝他一笑，崔珉豪未多话，也不顾身上有些湿凉，直接将人抱起往回走了。  
他不用细想也知道，之前那人行动至少都离不开自己搀扶，来了宫里养了几日，终于有些起色能够自己略微活动，可今日八成是在外面让这突变的天气惹得，没了力气自己走回去，说是没一会儿，谁知道他真的坐了多久？要不是自己回来，那人还不定要在那里坐到什么时候。  
进屋叫人点起炉火，打了热水来，崔珉豪急急忙忙先换下自己的一身衣物，擦了头发，又拿着热毛巾给李泰民擦了脸和手脚，用被子给人裹得严严实实才算完。  
“不知道碧华山下雪了没有，要是下了，咱们软软可是第一次看见雪呢。”李泰民任由他折腾，没头没尾地跟他说着话。  
“山上气候不一样，应该还没下雪吧，等把他接回来，咱们三个一起看。”崔珉豪怎会不懂他的心思？分别以来，他也时时惦记着那个小肉团子，“萌儿，用不了太久了，咱们很快，就会把软软接回身边的。”  
“等这些事过去了，等他长大一点，咱们带他到处玩玩吧，像我师父一样，谁也别想轻易找到。”  
“好啊…”崔珉豪将人踏实地裹在自己怀里，“萌儿，以前每次你受伤的时候，我都怕死了，我总是想，你可得快点好起来，不然我的小命仰仗谁啊？可现在变得不一样了，虽然还是希望你能好起来，可脑子里总有个念头，好的慢一些也可以，病多久都没有关系，甚至彻底好了以后也最好还像现在一样依赖我就好了，我会一直保护你。以前是我太没用，害你那么辛苦，今时不同往日，以后我就是家里的支柱。”  
“傻木头…”李泰民忍不住抱紧了对方，“你可要记好今天说的每一句话…”  
“怎么了？”崔珉豪见那人说完就埋在自己怀里没了动静，把他捞起来，看见脸上已经挂上了泪珠，“怎么突然哭了？”  
“豪哥哥，萌儿觉得难受…”  
这话一出来，崔珉豪差点要蹦起来去喊人。  
“想都是能想明白的，我自己心里也觉得没什么，能跟你好好在一起，软软又那么可爱，我在金河庄受的那些苦，变成今天这样子，都值得的。”说着眼泪又滑出来，“我就是，就是觉得不适应…不知道怎么跟你说才好，就好像从前能够灵活操控的身体，突然间笨得要命，好像手脚都不是自己的了…路也没几步就走不动了…我不怕好不了，就算身子废了我脑子还是好用的，我就是太不适应这种感觉，我太不习惯了……”  
崔珉豪任由他哭了一会儿，才开口道，“我的乖萌儿，还学会撒娇了。”  
“你怎知我在撒娇？”李泰民抬头看他，眼睛还水汪汪的。  
“不知就做不成你夫君了，”崔珉豪轻轻亲了他的脸，小心帮他擦掉脸上的泪水，“刚刚我说错了，我还是希望你越快好起来越好。看把我萌儿委屈的，不过我还是开心，以后就要像今天这样，觉得心里委屈了，不管多小的事，都要跟我说，你豪哥哥的胸口就是让你用来哭的。”  
李泰民立马换了个表情，说话还带着鼻音，“你别妄想，今天是最后一回，丢死人了。”  
“跟我你还在意什么丢人不丢人，小时候动不动鼻涕眼泪抹我一身，现在更是连孩子都生了，你说是不是，萌萌宝贝？”  
“崔珉豪…”这还是李泰民头一次觉得说不过他了，对方什么时候也没有这样叫过自己啊。

在宫中已度过月余。  
“萌萌萌萌！”不需要人通报，金钟铉一手拉着金基范一手不知攥着什么，风风火火地走进来，“师父来信了！”  
轮到李泰民惊讶了，“连我都许久得不到师父的消息，师兄是怎么和他联系上的？”  
“嘿嘿，这你就不知道了，我和师父有一套专门的联系方式，”金钟铉故作神秘地笑笑，“只有我们俩知道，你想，我从小出一趟皇宫多不容易，师父不得已才给我想了这个办法。”  
金基范白了这明显在炫耀的人一眼，“快说正题！”  
“师父在这信里面，写了帮助你恢复内力的方法，而且若是真的奏效的话，说不定还可以不用冲鼎就突破天位。”  
“还有这样的法子，是什么？”崔珉豪听了好像比谁都迫切。  
“其实也并不复杂，”金基范解释道，“我之前跟你说过，身体就像是储存内力的容器，但还有一种说法，当你将自身与天地万物合为一体之时，万物之灵都可以为你所用。而条件便是，修炼者必须毫无根基，已经学了内功的人体内自有一套框架，过程中会受到局限，要想练成，必须自行废除武功，正是因为这一点，许多年来很少有人尝试，却恰恰最适合萌萌你现在的情况。…具体怎么做，首先就是要找处人杰地灵的地方。”  
“去哪找？”崔珉豪就知道没有那么容易，开始绞尽脑汁地思考他所认识的地方。  
金基范和金钟铉两个都用看傻子一样的眼神看着他。  
“碧华山啊！”  
“崔珉豪你不会吧，别告诉我你不知道自己从小长大的地方是处仙山啊！”  
“怪不得啊，”李泰民则是一副恍然大悟的神情，“怪不得豪哥哥你从未修炼就有那么深的内力，原来是因为这个啊。”  
“小时候我去过一次就觉得那里连空气的味道都非同寻常，快二十年，估计连石头都快成精了，你这块木头大概也差不多。”金钟铉眼中崔珉豪俨然已经是块要成精的木头。  
李泰民又掏出脖子上的玉石，“也怪不得你说这是美人师父随手捡的。”  
金钟铉不去搭理这一对还在状况外的样子，“当时你才刚开始习武，师父带你过去也是想帮你打个好基础，后来却不知道发生了什么又把你带走了，你也是年纪太小，没能好好抓住机会，最后竟只记得这个呆子。”  
“师兄别这么说，翠翠哥小时候可一点都不呆。”  
“哼。”金钟铉十分不屑，萌萌小时候无比崇拜的翠翠在他眼里实在是小儿科，只是他不跟两个小毛孩子一般见识罢了。  
“呃，那我们是不是？”崔珉豪半天才插上一句话。  
“去碧华山，”金基范打断他，“钟铉不方便，我会跟你们一同前往，待一段时间再离开，之后便全都交给桃泽师父了。”  
李泰民十分惊喜地看向崔珉豪，如今碧华山可是他们二人整日最为惦念的地方。

待续  
早晚会填坑的


End file.
